Coming Home
by chibified kitsunes
Summary: Waking up in the hospital after bringing Sasuke back, Naruto has no choice but to reveal his secret. With new teams and missions, what could happen? Chapter 13 is FINALLY up. NaruHina,InoShika,NejiTen so far
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have, never will… (sob)

----------------------------------------

As the wedding bells rang, she stepped into the doorway of the church, along with her father. _'This is it, the day I've been waiting for; after months of waiting, we're finally getting married,' _shethought.

_Never imagined it would be like this_

_Always thought you would never look at me_

_It was time, I was nervous_

_But when I took that first step towards you_

_I felt like I was coming home_

_When I slipped my hand into yours_

_I knew that was where I belonged_

_To you that is where I belong_

As his bride approached him, he could not have been happier. Arm linked with her father's, his beautiful wife-to-be walked down the aisle towards him. Looking just like an angel._ 'Yes, an angel; my guardian angel.'_ He smiled.

_Well it seems foolish that I took so long_

_To discover that you were the one for me_

_But now that I've found you, my life has turned around_

_'Cause when I saw the love and acceptance in your eyes_

_I felt like I was coming home_

_When you stood by my side, shoulder to shoulder_

_I knew that was where I belonged_

_To you that is where I belong_

Finally, she reached his side, slipping her hand into his. Catching the _'take care of my daughter'_ glare her father shot at him, he returned it with an '_I will make her happy'_ glare with as much fervor as he could. He raised her hand to his lips. Smiling, he kissed her hand, watching that adorable blush he loved crawl into her cheeks. Turning to face the person in front of the altar, he smirked and said, "Tsunade-sama, you may begin."

Smiling fondly at him like a mother would to her son; Tsunade-sama started the union between Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime and Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

oooooooooo

As Naruto and Hinata stood hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes, memories of their past together flashed through their minds…how they went through thick and thin to be able to be together.

Squeezing her hand, Naruto swore to her silently, _'I will love you forever…'_

----------------------------------------

A/N: Ohayo minna-san! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. So please read and review! And just to acknowledge the efforts of my beta-reader, TimeShifter… Arigatou Shifter-kun! Plate of cookies for you!


	2. How It All Began

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have, never will… (sob)

A/N: So sorry everyone! I had to repost my story again. Something went wrong and my story got deleted. Sighz … So I decided since people were complaining about the chapters being short, I decided to combine chapters and make them longer. Please review again? Hehehe… Gomen.

----------------------------------------

Three days after they had brought Sasuke back, Naruto woke up in the hospital from his coma, only to be engulfed in a hug so strong; he thought his ribs were going to break again. As he raised himself on his elbows, the figure immediately let go and sat on the chair next to his bed, cheeks flaming red.

"Hinata-chan? Where am I? What am I doing here?" Naruto wondered, looking around him. His bed was enclosed with a light blue curtain, blocking out the rest of his surroundings.

"N..Naruto-kun, you're in the hospital; after you brought Sa..Sasuke-kun back, you fell into a coma. You've been asleep for 3 days. Y..you're in the Konoha hospital…" Hinata whispered. Her face had now toned down to a little blush, but her heartbeat was still erratic. '_I'm talking to Naruto-kun… And he's talking back to me…'_

"Ehhhhhh… Who brought me these flowers?" Naruto asked, foxy frown in place, pointing at the bouquet of red and white carnations on the table in front of him.

Hinata gasped. She didn't think he would notice the flowers yet. She did not want to tell him the meaning of it. Not now.

"…Ano… uh… I made this for you…" Hinata whispered, eyes darting back and forth, trying to come up with a lie. "I should g..go now. I…I have training today. I'll come back to see you again tomorrow." With that, she thrust something soft and orange into his face and disappeared between the folds of the curtain.

Lifting the soft cuddly thing off his face, his breath caught in his throat. Hinata had given him a plush toy of a chibi kitsune. It was so cute; he bet Iruka-sensei would love to cuddle it too. "Hehehe, I'll call you Kyuubi, Kyuubi!" He laughed, cuddling it to his chest like a child before drifting off to sleep again.

'_I wonder why she made this for me anyway…It's not like I deserve it or anything. What have I done for her…? She's a little weird sometimes_,_ but she looks cute when she blushes. CUTE? Where did that come from? Yeah I guess she is cute, but why does she always blush when I talk or look at her? It's just like when Sakura-chan talks to Sasuke, and Sakura-chan likes Sasu…_'

That last thought snapped Naruto out of his near slumber as realization hit him like a sledgehammer.

"She likes me…" was all he could say as he smiled and let sleep claim him again

oooooooooo

Hinata burst through the curtains around Naruto's bed; ignoring the glare shot by her cousin, she fled the room. Naruto had been confined to a 5-person hospital ward, together with Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee, since it made Tsunade's work easier having all five ninjas in a room. From what Hinata could recall, Chouji was hospitalized in a different room because his injuries were more serious. After telling the nurse at the reception desk that Naruto had woken up, she ran to her training grounds. She had lied to Naruto about training. In fact, Kurenai-sensei had given the team the day off, considering that Kiba was still in the hospital. She needed to calm down, and her team's training ground was the best place. Not only was it quiet, it was a fair bit away from the village.

_ Flashback begins _

_"Welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop, how can I help you? Oh_,_ hi Hinata! What brings you here today?"_

_"Ano… I'm looking for flowers for…"_

_"Naruto?"__ Ino interrupted, smirking at the blush that was crawling up Hinata's face. "I have just the thing for you. Hold on a second."_

_Ino went around the shop looking for something, mumbling to herself._

_"AHA! I got it!" Ino cried, shocking the quiet Hinata._

_Ino returned to the counter, bearing red and white carnations in her arms. "This will be perfect for your feelings for Naruto. The red carnation symbolizes the admiration you hold for Naruto_,_ and the white means that you're innocent and," tweaking Hinata's nose, "that you love him! Simple as that!"_

_With that, she arranged it into a bouquet and wrapped it._

_Thanking Ino, Hinata paid for the bouquet and left._

_"Ganbatte Hinata, tell him you love him!" Ino cried out before the door shut behind Hinata, making her cheeks flame up in red again._

_ End flashback _

Hinata's cheeks burned as she thought about how she would express her feelings for Naruto. _'I really should tell him…'_

oooooooooo

The Godaime was having a massive headache. Naruto and his team had completed their first A-Rank mission. She was proud of them, but this also created more problems for her and the village. Not only was Orochimaru still after Sasuke for his body, the Akatsuki was also after Naruto for Kyuubi. It was not good; not good at all…two powerful enemies targeting the village was definitely a bad thing.

"Genma," Tsunade called out, massaging her temples.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" Shiranui Genma answered, bowing as he entered the room.

"Tell Jiraiya to get his perverted ass right here as soon as possible. You know where to find him." she said, suppressing a smirk/frown that was threatening to appear as a vein popped up against her forehead.

oooooooooo

Meanwhile, at the bathhouse.

" Ah…ah…CHOO!"

"EEEEEEKKK! Pervert!"

Amidst the screams heard that day, punches, kicks and slaps could be heard; a white haired man was chased from the bathhouses.

"Itai!"

oooooooooo

"Hai Hokage-sama, immediately, "said Genma, bowing as he left the room.

"Sigh…Sasuke…Naruto…"

"ARRRRRGH!" Tsunade screamed out her frustration. Being the Hokage was not all that glamorous. There was so much paperwork to do; so many things to worry about. These were her last thoughts as she set her head down on the table to sleep.

oooooooooo

Somewhere in the village…

"Welcome to…"

"Ino-san, I need your help again." a voice rang out.

Ino raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst Hinata made. Usually the shy Hinata would stutter or blush, but this time, she had actually raised her voice and was standing stiffly in front of Ino, looking at her with determined eyes.

_'She really has been trying to change herself.'_

"Eh? For Naruto again? Definitely! Anything to help you express your love!" Ino cried out, pumping a fist into the air.

"H..how did you know it was a..about Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered

Shrugging her shoulders, Ino replied, "Hinata, everyone except that baka knows that you love and admire him. And I have no idea why you even bother. But it's not my place to criticize you, so I'll help. So, what do you want today?" she asked, leaning over the counter to smile at Hinata.

"Ano… I…I really want to tell him … to tell him…that…that I love him…and…that he's so brave…" Hinata whispered, and started to twiddle her fingers.

"HA! You're in luck! The shop just received new stock today." Ino said, smiling as she brought a bundle of red roses back to the counter. "Well, as you know, a rose represents love, but, did you know it stands for courage and respect as well?" Wrapping it up, she presented it to Hinata.

"Arigatou Ino-san, Naruto-kun will like this." Hinata blushed as she fumbled around for the right change.

As Ino took the money from Hinata, she looked her up and down. "Hmmmm… You could use a makeover…"

"B…But…" started Hinata

"No buts Hinata; if you want to get your guy, you have to get his attention. And knowing that baka, you have to wear something that you would usually not wear to get him to notice you. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if someone dropped him on his head when he was younger. (A/N: quoting Cookie6. Hope you don't mind!) So that means, you have to make a BIG impression. And… with what you have on, it will never do. Wear something different, instead of that ugl… uh… plain white jacket you always wear. How about this; I'll give you some of my old clothes. I was planning on throwing them away, but I think I'll give them to you! Come on!" Ino cried, dragging Hinata out of the flower shop before she could even protest.

"B..but Ino-san…" Hinata was at a loss of words as she watched Ino put up a "Back in half an hour" sign on the door.

"But nothing Hinata! I want to help you get the guy you love! Look at me! I spent all my time chasing a guy I THOUGHT I loved and look what he did; he nearly killed his friends and teammate! I don't even know why I liked him in the first place. Sakura can have that heartless creep, I don't want him anymore!" Ino shouted angrily. "Come on, let's GO!"

Hinata was too scared to further annoy Ino in her rant mode, so she just sighed a "Hai" and let herself be pulled along to Ino's house.

oooooooooo

(SLAM)

"What did you want to see me for? It had better be good, interrupting my data gathering." Jiraiya barged in only to find Tsunade splayed over her desktop sound asleep, drooling on her paperwork.

Grinning evilly, he picked up the wet brush lying on the table and got to work, chuckling to himself………

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! I couldn't find Jiraiya-sama but I let the other jounins know about it so they could inform him if they saw h…heeheeheehee…. ahem…him" Genma quickly cleared his throat and finished his sentence before leaving as quickly as he had entered.

Tsunade woke up, yawning and stretching when she heard Genma enter. She had fallen asleep while doing the paperwork, and had slept the whole night through in her office. '_I could have sworn I heard him giggle,'_ She thought, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes._ 'Is someone laughing uncontrollably? Nah can't be._' Yawning again, she decided to drop by the hospital to check on her 5 genins and chuunin. As she left her office and walked down the tower, she could not understand as to why the shinobis were all either staring at her with their jaws wide open, or hiding smiles and suppressing laughter. Thinking nothing of it, she left the tower to check on her latest patients.

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Almost as if they had all breathed in laughing gas, everyone burst into laughter. If any intruders were to enter, they would have found Konoha's best shinobis rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs in laughter, with tears streaming down their faces.

oooooooooo

Meanwhile, on the way to Ino's house.

"Hinata, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why do you like Naruto? I mean there are other guys; why him? After all, he is the dead last," Ino asked, although in her heart and mind, she knew this to be not true. _'Sure, Naruto had been dead last in the academy and he had a reputation of being a troublemaker, but when it came to protecting the ones he loved, he was a true friend and never gave up…'_

Ino smiled, thinking about what happened that morning when she had gone to visit her teammates.

_ Flashback begins _

_"Ohayo Chouji, how are you today? I brought you some flowers and your favorite chips; you'll need _them_. Asuma-sensei said you stayed behind to protect the team and let them get ahead… you even ate those pills, knowing the risks involved. Please wake up soon. Team 10 won't be the same without you. I promise I'll treat you to barbecue when you wake up…I'm going to see Shikamaru now. I'll come back tomorrow. Ja ne, Chouji…"_

_Wiping away the tears that threatened to fall, Ino turned towards the door. Chouji had survived the fight with Jiroubou, but just barely. The side effects of his family's pills had left him exhausted and skeletal. He had fallen into a coma right after his fight._

_Although it seemed that Ino was always bullying her teammates, she had always considered them her brothers. Because of Sasuke, they had gotten hurt. And for that she could never forgive him. EVER._

_As she left the room, a butterfly flew in the open window and settled gently on the single flower resting in a vase._

_She entered a bigger ward. Shikamaru had been placed together with Neji, Kiba, Lee and Naruto, because their conditions were not as serious as Chouji's. It was the first time since they had returned that Ino was able to visit Shikamaru. Their conditions, except for his, were critical_,_ and no visitors had been allowed. Shikamaru had been kept there for observation and to recount the mission for the Hokage. During that time, Ino had made full use of the three days sorting out her emotions. When she got word that visitors were finally allowed, she had rushed from the flower shop to the hospital immediately._

_Akamaru was lying on his sleeping owner, Lee was muttering something about youth power in his sleep, Naruto was drooling in his sleep hugging a chibi kitsune plushie and Neji was looking at a sobbing Tenten, his left arm in a sling. 'Pfft, no experience with girls obviously_,_' She thought while grinning at the now uncomfortable boy. Walking over to Shikamaru, she noticed he was awake and looking out the window – 'At the clouds as usual', she surmised. _

_"Ohayo Shikamaru. I heard you're going to be discharged this afternoon."_

_"I only broke a few ribs and my finger, no big deal," he replied, still looking at the clouds._

_"I…I brought you some flowers…and I wanted to…" Ino started._

_"Eh? Really, that's nice." Shikamaru interrupted, finally sitting up to face his teammate._

_"Yeah, well this urm…I wanted to urm…" Ino whispered feeling a familiar heat rise up in her cheeks. 'Argh_,_ what's wrong with you baka! Just spit it out!' she screamed inwardly as she mentally smacked herself on the head._

_'Ino is acting weird today… and she's blushing; she never does that around me… does she…?' Out of habit, Shikamaru pushed these thoughts out of his head and said, "Mou, how troublesome."_

_"I…I know that I wasn't there to say goodbye when you left for the mission. The truth is, I…I was afraid that if I did, I…I would…" Ino never got to finish her sentence as she burst into tears and launched herself into a very_,_ VERY shocked Shikamaru's arms._

_Shikamaru was helpless. Wincing at the slight pain in his ribs, he looked over to Neji for help_,_ who now repeated the same action he had done minutes ago when Tenten started crying: _

_Neji smirked back at him._

_Shikamaru did not know what to say. As Ino sobbed more and more into his shoulder, Shikamaru felt a blush creeping into his face. His heart started to beat really fast, almost as if he had just run around the village ten times. He was at a loss for words, wondering what to do when she whispered in between sobs,_

_"I was afraid that if I did, I would never see you again…I love you Shikamaru. I was so scared…You going on a dangerous mission made me realize that I didn't want to lose you…When you left, I felt so strange. I was so lonely and it felt as if my heart was breaking. I was so worried for you Shika-kun, and when you came back safe…I was overjoyed, this time my heart was bursting with relief. It was then I realized… that I love you Shikamaru…"_

_His heart skipped a beat and soared. 'She loves me? I thought…' _

_Smiling gently, he brought his arms up to encircle Ino and pulled her closer into his chest and whispered into her ear, "Aishiteru Ino…"_

_"Gasp! Shikamaru…" Ino looked up into his face and Shikamaru's breath caught in his throat. There in front of him was something even more interesting than clouds, the most beautiful sight of all. Ino blushing and looking at him with love in her eyes, unshed tears glistening in the sunlight. _

_Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss and whispered again "Aishiteru Ino…" As Ino's blush deepened, she leaned forward_,_ returning the kiss eagerly._

_Unbeknownst to the love struck pair, Neji was having the same problem. After helping him to sit up on the bed, Tenten had immediately burst into tears even before Ino had stepped in. Having no experience with a crying girl; heck, having no experience with girls at all, he had looked to Shikamaru for help_,_ but he had the audacity to smirk back. After a one-sided glaring competition, he turned his attention back to Tenten. She had finally stopped sobbing a few minutes after Ino had entered. _

_"Gomen N…Neji. How are you feeling today?" Tenten looked up after wiping her tears away, giving him a tiny smile._

_"Hn…Better." Trying his best to act indifferent, eventually concern for his teammate won out as he asked in a most annoyed manner, "What's wrong?"_

_"N…nothing."__ Tenten blushed_,_ looking everywhere except at him._

_"Tenten, you know that I can read people and their emotions. There's no point in lying to me." Neji frowned, agitated._

_"…" _

_"What is it?" Neji was at the brink of losing his patience. His left shoulder was hurting again and this conversation with Tenten was going nowhere._

_"Baka… are you stupid or what. Can't you tell when a girl l..MMmmmmfff!" _

_Neji glared in the direction of the voice only to see Shikamaru giving Ino a full-on kiss._

_Calming himself, he returned his attention to Tenten. Although he didn't show it, he was extremely worried about his teammate. She never acted like that. She was one of the toughest girls he had ever met._

_Tenten turned away from Neji and said, "Can't a girl worry about the boy she loves? He almost died_,_ and there was nothing she could do to help."_

_'The one she loves, the one she loves……' kept running through his mind. 'What is this feeling in my heart?' Being in the branch house, he was always ordered around by Hiashi and other members of the main house. Ever since his father died, no one showed love or care for him. His mother cared for him, but that wasn't enough. He always knew there was something missing.'_

_"Could this be it? Love? Can I really love somebody?" Neji whispered. _

_Neji reached out his right hand and touched Tenten's shoulder. She turned around only to have Neji wipe a tear away and kiss her tear-streaked cheek lightly. "Gomen…for making you worry…and for making you cry." Embarrassed, he pulled back and faced the other direction_,_ which meant that he had to face Shikamaru and his girlfriend. Ino was crying rivulets of anime tears, eyes sparkling whilst Shikamaru was smirking. Again._

_Tenten raised a shaking hand to her blushing face. '…Neji kissed me…' Looking up at him, she noticed that though he was not blushing, his ears had a slightly pink tinge to it._

_'Kawaii…' Taking advantage of the fact that he was glaring at Shikamaru, she leaned over and gave him a peck on his right cheek. _

_Neji's ears turned bright red as he turned his face towards Tenten_,_ only to find her waiting to plant another kiss. On the lips. _

_ Flashback ends _

Ino giggled to herself as Hinata looked at her questioningly. '_If only I had a camera; the look on Neji's face was priceless!_' Ino giggled to herself some more before pulling Hinata into her house as she recalled what happened after.

_ Flashback begins (again) _

_Because of his pale skin, it was easy to see that the young Hyuuga was blushing. Heck, his WHOLE face had turned bright red and his eyes just bugged out before he fainted. _

_"Oh my God Tenten, you killed him with your love!" Ino had screamed out, waking the room's occupants. _

_The three sleeping genins had woken up to see a sight they would never forget. Neji, all red and passed out and twitchy._

_"Ehhh?__ What's a giant tomato doing here?" Naruto had been so sleep disorientated and hungry that he had no idea what was going on. (A/N: see how dense he is)_

_ Flashback ends _

"Kaa-san! I'm going to give some of my clothes to Hinata, is that ok with you?"

"Hai, as long as you can't wear them anymore," came a voice from the kitchen.

"Hai!" Ino dragged Hinata up the stairs and into her room.

"Hinata! Are you ready to get the boy of your dreams?" Ino asked as she threw open her bedroom door.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Arigatou for reading! RR please! How'd you like it? Thanks to my beta again. Here you go Shifter-kun! Chocolate-chip cookies for you.


	3. Changing For Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have never will… (sob)

A/N: So sorry everyone! I had to repost my story again. Something went wrong and my story got deleted. Sighz… So I decided since people were complaining about the chapters being short, I decided to combine chapters and make them longer. Please review again? Hehehe… Gomen.

----------------------------------------

Ever since the incident with Tenten that morning, Naruto and the others never let Neji live it down. Constantly teasing him until suddenly, in a puff of smoke, somebody teleported into the room next to Naruto's bed.

"ARRGGHH! Monster clown!" Naruto screamed as he dove under his blanket.

Neji, Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru all sweat-dropped as they watched the Hokage pull the blanket off Naruto. Although they couldn't see her face, they could see the veins popping up in the back of her head, telling them she was very ticked off.

"Argh! How dare you! First you call me an old woman, now you call me a monster clown! Why can't you just call me Tsunade-sama or Hokage-sama like everybody else!" Tsunade screamed.

"Hmph! Because you **are** a baa-cha… Hahahahaha! OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and pointing at Tsunade. "Look at your… hahaha… face… hahaha…"

Tsunade raised a hand to her face and turned around to face the boys, asking confused, and almost innocently, "Is there something on my face?"

Lee's huge eyes got even huger (A/N: I don't even know if that word exists, but it sounds right. Hehehe) his mouth hanging open. Neji's tried his best not to laugh and managed a tiny grin instead. Kiba rolled around on his bed laughing, Akamaru clutched to his chest. And Shikamaru's shifted his gaze from the clouds to the Hokage before doing a double take and burying his face in his pillow laughing.

Tsunade was really pissed off now. On the way to the hospital, villagers and ninjas alike had been laughing, giggling, and pointing behind her back, and she had no idea why. Muttering under her breath about how disrespectful some people were, she picked up a metal tray lying on one of the tables.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOD!" She screamed as she looked at her reflection. '_Now I know why Naruto said monster clown!' _Her face was disfigured, covered in black ink. '_I look hideous!' _A thick pair of lips had been drawn over her own with a neat curly moustache above it. A turtle had been drawn around her left eye and thick long eyelashes that could rival Lee's outlined her right. On her forehead, the word "Baka" had been written in bold, and a frog on her left cheek finished the ensemble. (imagine the matchmaker from 'Mulan', just funnier)

"ARRRRRRRRRGHHHH!"

Shizune burst into the hospital room only to burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Her mentor and friend was standing in the middle of the room with the most ridiculous face, ranting about how she was going to kill the culprit who disfigured her.

"Hahaha, Baa-chan, I'm sure you look better …hahaha… like that than your… haha…real face." Naruto forced out in between giggles.

(Whack)

"Itai…" Naruto whimpered, clutching the bump on his head. "Oi! Is this the way to treat a patient! Or the future Hokage!" He cried, shaking a fist at her.

"Is that the way to refer to the present Hokage!" Tsunade retorted whilst wiping her face with a wet towel she had found.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune interrupted.

Tsunade turned around to face a solemn-faced Shizune before nodding and replying in a stern voice, "I understand; I will be there as soon as possible."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Shizune bowed before leaving the ward.

"Ok; I just popped by to see how you are all doing and talk. But it seems that I am needed elsewhere, so I'll get this done quickly." The other boys nodded but Naruto only frowned.

"Baa-chan, it's about Sasuke isn't it?"

Tsunade turned back to Naruto. Looking into his bright blue eyes, she knew there was no fooling him. She nodded reluctantly.

"Hokage-sama, where is he now?" Lee asked.

Walking towards Neji, she checked his wounds before sighing. "After you brought him back, we took him into custody, placing him under hospital arrest. You did a lot of damage to him Naruto. Yes, I know you lost a bit of control there, but it's ok. It was not your fault. The seal is still intact, so don't worry." Tsunade raised a hand, noticing Naruto had opened his mouth about to speak. "I think it is best you tell your friends the truth, since Shikamaru was there as well. Regarding Sasuke, we are all trying our best to contain the curse seal, but in the meantime, his status as a criminal is still under discussion."

After re-wrapping the bandages over Neji's wounds, she went over to Shikamaru, checking his ribs. "You are not allowed to disclose any information regarding Sasuke, whoever it is that asks you; you do not know anything. Have I made myself clear?" Seeing them nod, she continued. "Just to be safe, I'm making this an 'S' class mission. You are not to fail this. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," replied the teens, except for Naruto, who answered with a "Hai, Baa-chan."

Tsunade turn towards him with an evil glint in her eye. Naruto's eyes widened and he opened his mouth; the words "Hai, Baa-chan sama!" rushing out.

Tsunade sighed and chuckled. "I guess that's the best I'm ever going to get out of you then."

"Naruto and Shikamaru are free to go. Your wounds have healed so you can leave anytime today. Lee and Kiba will be able to leave sometime this week, but Neji," Tsunade turned to address the Hyuuga. "You still have to stay here for at most another week or two. In the meantime, try not to move around too much; it may aggravate you injuries." Tsunade turned her attention back to Lee and Kiba. "Lee, you should get some rest, and don't walk around too much, since you still haven't exactly recovered from your previous injuries. There is only so much even I can do. Kiba, you should be alright; just take care of yourself and make sure the nurses don't see your dog. It may be a ninja tool, but it is still an animal. You should know the rules of animals not being allowed in a hospital. And Naruto? Find that pervert Jiraiya and meet me in my office tomorrow, alright? I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Hai. Arigatou Hokage-sama!" and "Bye Baa-chaaan!" rang out as she exited the door, walking down the hallway to the elevator. As soon as she stepped in, her shoulders slumped as the whole village's problems came crashing down on her. Sighing, she pressed 'B' and leaned back on the wall, watching the numbers above the door light up at the respective floor. Finally she reached the basement and stepped out the door, wincing at the echoes of cries of pain. She walked down the dark hallway approaching a metal door guarded by two ANBU. Nodding towards them and acknowledging their "Hokage-sama", she opened the door.

oooooooooo

"Naruto, what's this 'truth' Hokage-sama was talking about?" Kiba turned to face Naruto, confused.

Suddenly Naruto found his hands veeery interesting. '_If I tell them about Kyuubi, I may lose their respect and friendship forever; just when they've just started to acknowledge me…Now this…'_

The others watched as Naruto played with his fingers; his eyes downcast, unable to read anything. Even without his Byakugan, Neji could tell Naruto was nervous and not keen on talking. "Naruto, if you don't feel like talking about it yet, we're not going to force you."

Naruto's head shot up, his eyes surprised and grateful. "Alright, I'll tell you. I do owe you all the truth. But not now, I want everyone to know. That includes your **giiiirrlfriends**." His foxy grin surfaced as he emphasized the word girlfriends. The respective boys blushed. Naruto continued as he picked up his new plushie. "Since Shikamaru and I are free to go, we'll look for them and we'll come back here again later, ok?" The hospitalized boys nodded.

"Mou, how troublesome," Shikamaru groaned, running his fingers through his hair before being dragged out of the room by Naruto, Kyuubi in hand.

oooooooooo

"Hinata, sit still or I'll cut too much hair off!" Hinata squirmed against the bonds that tied her to the chair. The moment she had stepped into the room, Ino had suddenly pounced on her, rope in hand. (A/N: Let's just say Ino keeps lots of random stuff all over her room) Too surprised to react, she had found herself tied tightly to a chair. "Hinata, stop squirming around or I'll cut your ear!" Ino screamed in exasperation.

At that, Hinata froze, eyes wide with terror. If her skin could get any paler it would have. As Hinata sat tied to the chair, Ino rifled through her stacks of hair magazines looking for a suitable hairstyle for Hinata. Finally, she settled for one and walked over to Hinata, evil grin on her face, comb and scissors in hand. Hinata had wanted to see what hairstyle Ino had picked out for her, but she had slammed the magazine shut. Byakugan was out of the option since her hands were tied to her sides; and besides, she had no idea which hairstyle Ino had settled on.

"There! All done! Now to select your outfit and apply some makeup!" Ino exclaimed, folding her arms in front of her chest. '_Now is not the time to admire my handy work; I still have to find something for her to wear!'_ she thought

Hinata had since resigned herself to her fate, and sat in the chair quietly thinking. '_There's no going back now! This is my first step to changing my destiny! Naruto-kun, will you notice me now?_'

"Argghh! Where are those things?" Hinata looked up just in time to move her head to dodge an oncoming pair of pants. Ino was tearing her entire wardrobe up (,) screaming out her frustration.

"Ano… Ino-san, what are you looking for?" Hinata whispered, this time dodging a skirt. Ino didn't seem to hear, seeing that Hinata was gradually disappearing behind a pile of clothes that had already been piling around her, and adding the fact that she was whispering.

"Aha! Found it!" Ino cried out, as she pulled out a pair of very short tights and sat up.

Ino heard a small shriek and turned just in time to see the last item she had thrown cause the mountain of clothes to sway from side to side before caving in.

"Aiiieeee!" (Bang) (Smash) (Thud)

"Ino… is everything ok?" Ino's mother called up, eyebrows furrowed with worry as she heard the commotion.

"Hai, kaa-san. Everything's fine," Ino's voice called down the stairs

Ino was definitely not fine. Not only did she break her bed side lamp, she now had a nasty bump on her head. Not like Hinata was faring well either. She was now buried under a pile of clothes, her head being the only part of her body visible.

"Ah! Gomen Hinata… But at least I found what I was looking for." Ino raised the offending garment that had caused the whole problem up in front of Hinata's face; well above really. Hinata was still buried under the pile with only her head showing.

"Don't worry Ino-san. Help me out of here please, and untie me already. I won't run away. Promise." Hinata whispered smiling, having already forgiven the blond girl.

The moment she was free from her bonds, Hinata massaged her arms, trying to get the blood to circulate back into them. "Ano… Ino-san, what have you picked out for me?" Hinata whispered as she watched Ino walk into the bathroom, with scissors, a piece of cardboard and some tape in hand. Moments later, strange snipping sounds could be heard through the door. Hinata considered using her Byakugan to see what Ino was doing in the toilet that was making that noise. But before she could form the appropriate seals, Ino poked her head out the door.

"Hehehehe." Ino laughed; well more like cackled to Hinata as she saw the devious look on Ino's face. She stepped out and began gathering up the mess in her room. Hinata bent down and started helping too. Moments later, Ino pushed Hinata into the bathroom.

"Hinata, here are the clothes I've picked for you. I'm going to turn my radio on full blast after that. So that means, in order for me to hear you, you have to shout. Because I'm not going to let you out until I can hear you over the music. Got me?" Ino smiled to herself, knowing the results of this makeover would shock everybody. '_Hinata-chan.__ I'm gonna make sure you knock the socks off your Naruto-kun.'_

Hinata was shocked to say the least when she heard what Ino had just said. She stumbled into the bathroom and turned around only to have the clothes flung in her face. The door slammed shut and moments later, she heard music blaring through the door.

"I guess this is it Hinata. Your next step towards change." Hinata's mouth fell open. " I… I can't wear this… Father will kill me…" she whispered, holding the garment in her hands. "But I want him to notice me… and Ino-san has already done so much for me…"

Making up her mind, she pushed all doubt out of her mind and undressed.

Outside, Ino was shoving a chair under the door handle, effectively trapping Hinata inside. Ino was not going to let Hinata out until she heard her voice over the music. Knowing this was going to take a while, she took out her latest magazine and turned to the fashion page.

Inside, Hinata had finished pulling on the dress. As she smoothed the dress down, she was shocked to find that it only ended at her mid thigh. Feeling self conscious, she tried tugging it down but it wouldn't move. The dress itself was very tight, clinging to her figure. Hinata turned to face the mirror to see her new haircut. '_Nani__?'_Her mouth dropped. Ino had used the cardboard and covered it, making sure Hinata could not get a glimpse of herself yet. '_Ingenious.'_ She thought. '_Even with the Byakugan, I would only see right through the mirror.'_ She turned back to the remaining garments and slipped them on.

Sighing as the last garment snapped against her skin, she pushed on the handle to let herself out. It didn't budge. "Oh no!" Hinata cried out as she remembered what Ino had said.

_'I'm going to turn my radio on full blast after that. So that means, in order for me to hear you, you have to shout. Because I'm not going to let you out until I can hear you over the music. Got me?'_

Hinata swore under her breath and pounded on the door.

"I'm not letting you out till I hear you shout!" a voice came over the blaring music. (A/N: (sweat-drop) really had no intention about making it rhyme. First thing that came to mind. Shit now I'm rhyming again!)

Ino was taking note of the latest fashion and making mental notes on how she could apply them to the old clothes she was about to give to Hinata. Standing up to stretch, she noticed her phone was ringing. If it had not been for the flashing light indicating an incoming call, she would have never heard it over the music. Picking the receiver up as she turned the music down, she gushed into the phone knowing full well who it was.

"Hey Shika-kun…"

(sweatdrop) "Uh, hi Ino. Naruto has something important to tell us; can you come down to the hospital again, say around 4.30pm?"

Checking her clock, which read 2pm, she replied sweetly, "Ok Shika-kun…"

(sweatdrop grows bigger) "Uh is everything ok over there?" Shikamaru asked worriedly. _Ino never calls me that unless she wants something or she's planning something._ Shikamaru felt rather than thought that it was the latter. Little did he know how right he was.

"Don't worry, I'm just planning something nice, and I'm in a very happy mood. That's why. Ok see you later. Bye!"

oooooooooo

Before Shikamaru could answer, Ino had hung up on him. '_Planning something nice… for whom?'_

"Oi Naruto, we've got two and a half hours to kill; what do you want to do?"

"RAMEN! Raaaaamen….." Shikamaru looked disgusted as Naruto drooled, just thinking about his beloved ramen. "But we still have to go look for Sakura and Tenten. Naruto?"

Naruto had disappeared, leaving a cloud of dust trailing behind him and the echo of "Raaaaaaaaammmmmmeeeeeeeennnnnn……"

(huge sweat-drop) "Mou. How troublesome," complained Shikamaru, as he headed up to his room to change out of the hospital gown. Naruto had dragged him out of there before he could even get his clothes back. He took his time before setting off to the Ichiraku, knowing full well that by the time he got there, Naruto would have already polished off at least five bowls.

oooooooooo

(Click)

Ino flopped back down on her bed, turning up the volume. "HINATA! WE HAVE TO MEET NARUTO AND THE OTHERS BACK AT THE HOSPITAL LATER! HE HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL US! YOU'D BETTER HURRY UP OR ELSE YOU WON'T GET TO SEE HIM!" Ino screamed at the top of her voice.

_'Well, we still have two and a half hours to go; I guess I'd better put these flowers in the fridge, just in case.' _Ino thought_ 'I wonder what could be so important…_'

oooooooooo

In the toilet, Hinata had heard the volume turn up and moments later heard Ino's shout. She twiddled her thumbs. "If I don't shout soon, I won't be able to see Naruto, and I can't tell him," she whispered, eyebrows furrowing. "I have to try. For Naruto-kun."

"Ino-san…" Hinata raised her voice but it was not loud enough. "Ino-san…" she tried again, but her voice still did not carry over the music or through the door.

Squeezing her eyes tightly, she pictured Naruto's face. Gaining a little bit of confidence, she opened her mouth and tried. "INO-SAN!"

Shocked, Hinata's eyes burst open as she brought her hand up to her throat. She had actually raised her voice. Though it was still not loud enough, it was much louder than her previous attempts. It was not a whisper but at a normal speaking volume.

She shut her eyes again and this time pictured herself standing against a wall in a crowded and noisy room. Next she pictured Naruto standing on the opposite side talking to somebody. _Naruto-kun… _Hinata took a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself to call out to him.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Breathe in… "**NARUTO-KUUUUN!**"

Hinata jumped as the door slammed open to reveal Ino standing at the door clapping. "Congratulations Hinata-chan, you did it! You managed to shout out, although it was not the right name." Ino winked and stepped forward to hug her. "I'm proud of you."

"Ino-san…" Hinata whispered, blushing. Ever since she had lost to her sister in the fight to decide who would be heir, she had never received praise from anyone except for her teammates or sensei.

"Oh no… please don't start your whispering again. You have to learn to be more outgoing. Here, let me help you." Ino said as she released the blushing girl from her hug. "Straighten your back, don't hunch. Chest out, shoulders back, stomach in. There you go, don't you feel more confident now?" Ino encouraged as she walked the girl over to a full length mirror in the corner of the room.

"Gasp! Ino-san…" Hinata cried out as she saw her reflection.

"No no no…" Ino wagged a finger in front of the shocked girl's nose. "Don't whisper! Or I'll embarrass you in front of your Naruto-kun later! And don't thank me; just trying to play my part as the matchmaker." she finished, winking.

Hinata could not believe her eyes. She could not believe the girl in the mirror was her. Raising her left hand, she watched as the pretty girl in the mirror did the same. Hinata touched her hair, and the reflection did the same.

Hinata's hair had been layered to look somewhat like Sakura's, only much shorter; at least an inch below her ears. Her fringe had been layered as well, no longer the straight cut, boring style. Her hair now framed her delicate face in soft, glossy strands. Ino had used some eyeliner to outline her milky white eyes and added a touch of dark purple eye shadow, further defining her eyes. Her lips had a tinge of sparkly lip gloss. Hinata licked her lips. '_Hmm… strawberry',_ she thought.

Hinata's gaze traveled downward. The light purple sleeveless dress went well with the eye shadow. It was fairly short, reaching mid thighs, and a slit ran up each side. '_I'm wearing tights underneath, so I guess it's ok,'_ she surmised as she checked herself out in the mirror. The dress clung to her body, defining curves even she never noticed. On contraire to the dress, the collar was high and fairly loose, much like Sasuke's shirt, with a zipper running straight down the middle.

She was wearing dark purple gloves that started at her knuckle and reached right up to her arms. '_Maybe I could sew some weights into the gloves so I could strengthen my arms and increase my strength.'_ She thought, flexing her arm. The gloves were fairly tight, but they would not cut off her circulation, and she was able to move her arms around easily.

Hinata swirled around, and threw herself into a surprised Ino's arms. "Ino-san, hontouni arigatou!" she cried out.

Ino pried herself free of the ecstatic girl. "That's ok Hinata. So I take it that you like your new look?" she asked, an eyebrow raised, hand on her hip.

"HAI!" Ino smiled at the loud reply. Hinata was slowly gaining confidence, bit by bit.

"Hinata, do you know why I locked you in the bathroom until you shouted?" Ino continued when she saw the girl shake her head. "That's because I wanted you to learn how to raise your voice. And seeing, or really hearing, how you did and are still doing, you did a great job. How did you manage to shout out?"

"Well…" Hinata whispered, twiddling her thumbs. Catching the glare Ino shot her, she straightened her back and spoke up, "I… I imagined I was in a crowded room trying to call N…Naruto-kun, who was on the other side…"

Ino frowned. '_Well, she's overcoming her whispering, but she still has to do something about that nervousness she has.'_ "That was a good idea. You prepared yourself mentally first, before being able to shout. From now on, try using the same idea to talk to a person at a conversational level, ok?"

Hinata closed her eyes and nodded before opening them again. Looking into Ino's eyes, she said, "Arigatou Ino-san, I will try and remember that."

Ino's eyes widened. Hinata had just said a whole sentence without stammering, blushing or whispering. "Ahhh! Hinata-chan! I'm so proud of you!" She squealed as she jumped onto the frightened girl, hugging her to death.

"Ok, so we'll be meeting Naruto at the hospital again at 4.30 later. We still have lots of time, so what say we work on your thumb-thingy. That's what you do when you're nervous right?" Ino grinned madly, watching as the girl clutched her hands together tightly.

_We have a lot of work to do…_

oooooooooo

Meanwhile, Shikamaru had taken his time to stroll over to the Ichiraku. Needless to say, he was shocked to see fifteen bowls, stacked neatly on the counter. '_I only took ten minutes, how could he have eaten so much in such a short time?'_ he wondered in awe. Stepping up to a seat, Naruto turned and with his mouth full asked, "Whaff schook you sho rong Shikamafuu?"

Shikamaru's awestruck look turned into one of disgust as he dodged the ramen flying out of Naruto's mouth. "Urgh! Naruto! Don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting!" Shikamaru groaned as he shoved his hand through his hair.

"Showwy! (gulp) I can't help it. I'm hungry!" Naruto said, swallowing his food. "Seconds please," he said, pushing his empty bowl aside.

The old man placed another bowl of miso ramen on the counter. "Naruto, that's a lot of ramen you're eating. Are you sure you can pay for all this? And what have they been feeding you at the hospital?"

"Ehhh?" Naruto asked looking at the man through slitted eyes. "How did you know ojii-san?"

"Well, you are wearing the hospital gown. Did you sneak out of there just to eat my ramen? Hahaha…" he jovially replied.

"Oh… I guess I forgot to change out of this when Baa-chan said I could go." Naruto frowned as he brought his hand up to touch light blue material. "Plus, I just woke up, and having gone without food for three days, I was starving. You know how much I love your ramen Ojii-san!"

The old man smiled at his favorite customer's praise. "I'm glad you like it Naruto. Well, since you've been so hungry, how about another bowl? On me, what do you say?"

"You know I would never pass of a free bowl of ramen old man, but I'll have to for today. I have to look for my teammates now, and besides, I've already eaten thirty bowls!" Naruto grinned.

_'Th… thirty bowls? Oh my god, how much can this guy eat? He's even worse than Chouji.'_ At the mention of Chouji, Shikamaru's face darkened as he looked down. His best friend was still lying in the hospital and no one knew when he would wake up.

Hearing the jingling of coins, Shikamaru looked up only to see Naruto taking out a bloated frog. "Na…Naruto? What's that?" He asked pointing at the green object.

"Why, it's Froggy of course! He's my coin pouch!" crooned Naruto as he brought Froggy close to his face and cuddled it.

"Why does it look like that?" Shikamaru screamed, pointing a shaking finger at the pouch. "How much money have you got in there!" Shikamaru was shocked to say the least. '_Where did he get so much money from?'_

"Because it's full of coins."

Shikamaru groaned at the answer as he smacked his forehead muttering under his breath. "God, how dense can this baka be… Forget it, I don't want to know."

"Oi Shikamaru, you go look for Tenten and Hinata while I'll go look for Sakura; after I go home and change that is." Naruto said as he paid the happy owner. "I'll meet you back at the hospital again ok?"

"Mou… how troublesome." Shikamaru groaned in response as he turned and headed for the training grounds.

Naruto grabbed Kyuubi off the chair and headed straight for his house. "Time to see your new home Kyuubi-chan!"

----------------------------------------

A/N: Ohayo minna-san! Arigatou for reading this chappie. Hope you enjoyed it. Also I would like to thank you all for reading this and extend my gratitude to TimeShifter for beta-ing my fic. Here's a plate of cookies!

Anyway, read and review!


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have never will… (sob)

A/N: So sorry everyone! I had to repost my story again. Something went wrong and my story got deleted. Sighz… And since people were complaining about the chapters being short, I decided to combine chapters and make them longer. Please review again? Hehehe… Gomen.

I know I should have put this earlier but hehehe… For your info

**"bold"** Kyuubi talking

"…" normal conversation

_'italics' _thoughts

oooooooooo change in scene

----------------------------------------

Shikamaru closed his eyes. He was at his favorite cloud watching spot trying to relax. He headed here immediately after finding Tenten. He could not find Hinata anywhere until he had dropped by Ino's house to see what she was doing only to have her shout at him.

_"I told you it's a surprise. Hinata and I are busy right now and we don't have time! I'll see you later!"_

She had slammed the door in his face. Shikamaru had a faint idea that the surprise Ino had mentioned over the phone had something to do with Hinata. He just didn't know what. For once, the shadow strategist was stumped. If it was one thing he did not understand, it was the female mind.

Shikamaru groaned and folded his arms under his head, his thoughts drifting from Ino to Chouji. Somehow he had known that Chouji defeated the fat ass and he used Henge to transform into him.

_'No, I didn't know Chouji would defeat him, I believed he could do it and he did.'_

Despite his belief in Chouji, Shikamaru had still been shocked to see Chouji's condition. He had told Chouji not to resort to the last pill, but Akamaru had said that Jiroubu was too powerful for him, he had had no choice. Sighing, Shikamaru got up and headed for Konoha hospital muttering, "I still have lots of time, I guess I'll go see Chouji."

oooooooooo

After a change of clothes and leaving Kyuubi at home, Naruto was out wandering around Konoha looking for Sakura. He had headed down to the centre of the village hoping to find her. Instead, he faced countless cold glares and received a few threats. Deciding that it was no use to even ask them, he turned his back on the villagers and ran not caring where he headed.

_'Is this what they would do to me if I told them about Kyuubi?' _He wondered sadly to himself. '_Will they ever acknowledge me if they knew?'_

Looking up, he found himself at the bridge where team 7 used to meet. He noticed a certain pink haired girl sitting on the side of the bridge and he brightened up and ran towards her.

Sakura was so deep in thought that she did not notice Naruto's approach until,

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!"

Sakura threw out her fist and punched Naruto out of her face as she almost lost her balance. Jumping off her precarious position, she screamed at him, "NARUTO! YOU ASS!"

"Argh… what was that for Sakura-chan…" Naruto groaned out painfully clutching his face.

"That was for scaring me…baka…" Sakura started before she burst into sobs and launched herself into a surprised Naruto.

"Na…nani?" Was all he could say. He was about to bring his arms up around her shoulders to comfort the crying girl when she said in between sobs. "Naruto…Sasuke-kun, where is he… Nobody will tell me what happened to him. I've asked all the senseis and Hokage-sama, but they… they won't say anything…"

_'That bastard_', he thought as he stiffened in Sakura's arms. Stepping out of her embrace he turned away and closed his eyes, tuning out the rest of the world.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Sakura screamed in his ear, tears forgotten, bringing him back to reality.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he whirled around and stared Sakura straight in the eye. Sakura gasped and stumbled back as she looked into the boy's angry and cold eyes. _His eyes, it's like that of an animal...' _She thought afraid as she stared into the slitted eyes.

"I came here to ask you to come to the hospital later at 4.30 because there is something I have to tell everyone. Come if you wish but I would appreciate it if you did not mention the bastard's name in front of everybody later. In case you don't remember, some of us almost died bringing him back."

Sakura visibly flinched at Naruto's cold words as he turned on his heel and stalked off the bridge. A chill ran down her spine as Naruto turned his head and shot her a cold glare spitting out a "you're welcome" before heading off.

Sakura collapsed upon hearing those cutting words as tears coursed down her cheeks. Her heart was tearing with guilt as she remembered what she had done when Naruto's team returned.

_ Flashback begins _

_The moment they heard that the team had been sighted, Sakura ran off towards the gates, with Tenten, Hinata and Ino hot on her heels. When they got there, their Jounin senseis were already there. They saw the Hokage and her assistant kneeling over Neji, healing him. Tenten and Hinata each let out a sob as they saw the kunai stuck in his back, the horrendous wounds in his side and left shoulder._

_Sakura shoved her way through, passing Kurenai-sensei who was helping Kiba off Shikamaru's shoulder. Asuma-sensei and Ino were helping an extremely thin and unconscious Chouji to the ground. Gai-sensei was hugging his hung over younger double and crying rivulets of tears, ranting something about youth power. _

_She stopped in front of Naruto, who had Sasuke slumped over his shoulder. Sakura let out a sob as Naruto almost collapsed under the weight of his teammates. He looked up at Sakura and smiled and whispered, "I kept my promise Sakura-chan."_

_Instead of feeling grateful, Sakura had screamed at him, "What did you do to Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Tell me! Why!" _

_Sakura stopped in mid-rant as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Kakashi-sensei looking down at her with disappointment in his one visible eye. _

_ Flashback ends _

Sakura got up slowly, still shaking at Naruto's biting remark. She knew she had been wrong to do that then, but she had overreacted when she had seen Sasuke's condition.

_'I'm so sorry Naruto…' _She thought guiltily as she made her way to the hospital.

oooooooooo

Shikamaru stepped out of the elevator just in time to see a doctor and two nurses run down the hallway.

_'Chouji!' _His mind screamed as they ran into Chouji's room. He ran down the hallway and burst into the room panting.

"CHOUJI!" He shouted. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him. There, on the bed, was Chouji awake and eating. Shikamaru's eyes teared up as he approached Chouji.

"Shikamaru! How are you! Can you believe it? I actually beat that guy, I told you I'd do it! Look at me now, I'm thin! But the doctor said I have to put on some weight…."

Chouji continued as Shikamaru turned to the doctor. "Is he ok? I mean, his health and all… Will he be able to return to his original state?"

"Well." The doctor started as he looked at the nurses attending to Chouji. "We were surprised he even woke up, but we're certain he will be ok. Although… it is virtually impossible for him to return to his original size. We spoke to his family members when he was admitted, when we heard about the pills, we were even more amazed that he had come out of this alive. It's a miracle he woke up. He is able to eat normally so it's a good sign. He'll be ok, don't worry about your friend."

"Thank you, doctor." Shikamaru answered gratefully.

After doing a routine checkup, the doctor and nurses left the room, leaving Shikamaru and Chouji alone.

"Chouji…" Shikamaru started.

"Shikamaru," Chouji interrupted. "I know what you want to say, but it's not your fault. It was my choice to stay behind, besides we were on a mission and you know it had to be done. So, was it a success?"

Shikamaru was stunned. Sure, Chouji was his best friend, but he had no idea he was able to read him so well. Smiling, he answered, "Yeah… it was a success, and we brought him back. Well, Naruto did. Hey speaking of Naruto, you woke up just in time. He has something to tell everyone later. Don't know what it's about but it seems important. How about visiting the rest of the team huh? I'm sure they'll be glad to see you. We all believed you could do it you know."

Chouji looked down smiling. '_Yeah dad, I have made lots of friends. They all believed in me…' _Pushing himself off the bed, his smile widened, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's not keep them waiting!" Chouji said as he dug into a newly opened packet of chips. (A/N: Where he gets them from I have no idea.)

oooooooooo

"Ino-san… tell me why we're doing this again?" Hinata asked as she sat in the chair.

"Well, we have to change your image to get that baka of yours to notice you." Ino answered innocently.

"No… why are my hands tied up again?" She asked, glaring up at Ino.

Ino was jumping with joy inside as she noted the fact that Hinata was no longer whispering and she now even had the courage to stare her in the eye.

"Well…" Ino folded her arms as she stared back. "We've gotten you to speak up, taken your blushing down a notch. All that's left is that thumb twitching habit you have. That's why I tied your hands up, so you can't do that when you get nervous." She declared proudly.

_'Oh yeah! Aren't I the best! I've managed to change Konoha's shyest ninjas. Beat that Sakura! Ha!'_Ino screamed out mentally.

Hinata fidgeted in her seat, "But Ino-san… I'm not nervous now so… can you let me go? Onegai?"

Ino frowned, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hehehe… gomen…" Ino laughed as she scratched the back of her head embarrassingly.

If anyone had been standing behind Hinata, they would have seen the sweatdrop appear on the back of her head.

Ino untied Hinata and flopped down onto her bed. Propping her elbows on the bed, Ino set he chin down on her hands and asked Hinata. "So, tell me Hinata, what makes Naruto so special?"

"Well… I always noticed Naruto-kun at the academy. Do you remember how he always used to get even the simplest of jutsus wrong and how the class would laugh at him?" Hinata paused as she watched Ino nod thoughtfully.

"Wasn't he the class joker then? He was so funny." Ino laughed.

"Yeah…" Hinata continued. "But every time the class laughed at him, I noticed that his eyes would become sad before he covered it up with a smile or laugh. I don't think he was doing it on purpose. I thought he was very brave, ignoring what people thought of him. He was everything I was not. He stood up to every challenge and it was because of his encouragement that I was able to do my best when I fought against Neji-niisan. I think I've loved him ever since I saw him. People see him as a nuisance or dead last. But I see him as my inspiration, my encouragement. I think Naruto is the kind of person who would never give up, and would protect his friends to the very end… That's what I see in him…"

Ino was shocked. She had never thought of Naruto that way. She had always seen him as a class clown, dead last, someone who had ridiculous dreams of being Hokage. She had always wondered how he had even graduated from the academy. But now that Hinata mentioned it, Naruto was the type who kept his promises and protected his friends. And he never gave up. She remembered how she had seen him come back with Sasuke and told Sakura he had kept his promise. She recalled how he had sworn revenge on Neji for Hinata and he had kept his word.

"Ino-san, do you notice how some people stare at Naruto with hatred in their eyes?" Hinata asked, looking down at Ino.

Ino sat up on her bed and looked Hinata in the eye. "Hatred? Well, I'm not very sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I remember when I was young and was playing in the playground when I saw Naruto-kun. He wanted to play with some of us children but our mums chased him away." Hinata frowned, deep in thought as she tried to recall. "When he had run off, I heard one mother say something about a monster before another one hushed her, saying they were not supposed to say it in front of us children. I didn't understand it at the time so I ignored it. I'm not even sure why I'm remembering this in the first place."

Ino furrowed her eyebrows before shrugging. "I have no idea either. What don't they want to tell us? Well, never mind." Ino looked at her clock before crying out. "Oh no! Its five minutes to the meeting time! We're going to be late! We have to go now! I'll go get the roses, you get ready!"

Hinata nodded frantically as she wrapped her kunai pouch around her right thigh before running out of the room and down the stairs.

oooooooooo

Naruto sighed as he sat at his favorite spot, atop the previous Hokages' heads, overlooking the whole of Konoha. He sat there brooding, which was unusual for the hyperactive and ever cheerful ninja. Naruto was feeling a bit guilty for being cold to Sakura, but he had not meant to lose his temper, accidentally letting out a bit of Kyuubi's anger at the same time.

_'I guess I let my anger get the better of me. Now she's going to be afraid of me. But it was her fault, she mentioned HIS name. That bastard… Why would he want to leave when he has everything I don't! For what? Power? Doesn't that idiot know what Orochimaru wants with him? Baka!''_Naruto screamed in his head.

**"Shut your ranting kid."**

_'Oh, so now you're talking to me again huh?' _Naruto raised an eyebrow in question.

**"What, can't I talk to my container?"** Kyuubi's voice rang out sarcastically.

_'You know, I didn't thank you for lending me your chakra during that fight. You saved my life_.' Naruto smiled sadly.

**"..."** Kyuubi was surprised but he didn't say anything. Naruto never thanked him for anything, he just demanded.

Much as he hated to admit it, he had come to care for his container and would do anything in his power to keep him alive. After all, it was because of him that Naruto was going through so much pain. During the time Naruto had spent training with Jiraiya and after, through his determination and ability to never give up, Kyuubi had come to respect Naruto. Kyuubi came to accept the fact that he was stuck with Naruto forever. Kyuubi smirked at the memory as he recalled how he had wanted to tear the boy up when he stood up to the most powerful demon that ever lived, demanding him to pay rent for staying in his body..

_'Why did you come out Kyuu?' _Naruto chuckled at the threatening growl. He knew Kyuubi hated that nickname thus he used it whenever he could.

**"You don't have to blame yourself for getting angry at her you know. I was so mad too that I would have eaten her there and then if not for this stupid cage."** Kyuubi growled out, anger flaring up again.

Naruto smiled gratefully at Kyuubi's attempt to lessen the guilt of blowing up at his teammate.

**"Oi kit! Aren't you late for something?"** Kyuubi chuckled from his cage.

"Eh?" Naruto opened his eyes in confusion. "Kuso! I'm late!" Naruto cried out as he jumped off his perch towards Konoha hospital.

oooooooooo

"Ino-san… matte!" Hinata panted as she tried her best to catch up to Ino. She was not used to wearing such a short dress. Being very self conscious, she tried to tug the dress down as she ran, trying to ignore the disapproving looks from the older women and the not so subtle approving leers coming from the men.

"Hinata! Hurry up!" Ino cried turning her head to look at Hinata. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone before falling to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Ack!"

Sakura was deep in thought as she walked through the village that she did not notice the blond kunoichi running towards her. With a loud crash she fell to the ground groaning.

"Ino-san, Sakura-san, daijoubu?" Hinata asked panting as she caught up to the duo lying on the ground.

Ino groaned and stood up, rubbing her aching head. "Yeah… I'm fine." Ino caught sight of the pink haired kunoichi and stretched out her hand. "Hey Sakura-chan. I take it that you're on your way to the hospital? Come on, we're late already."

Sakura looked up, her eyes tearing up as the events of the day got to her. First nobody would tell her what happened to Sasuke, then her ever cheerful teammate had blown up at her and finally, her eternal rival against Sasuke was standing in front of her offering her, her hand.

"Sakura-san, daijoubu?" Hinata asked worriedly as she stepped up next to Ino.

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared up at the person standing in front of her. "Hi…Hinata-chan?" she asked astounded.

Hinata blushed, "Yeah… Ino-san helped me."

Sakura smiled up gratefully to Ino and said, "Good job Ino-pig, you did a good job giving her a makeover like that."

A vein popped up against Ino's forehead as her hated nickname popped up. She growled out a forehead girl before pouncing on the pink haired girl. Hinata could only sweat-drop as the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke, fighting.

After a series of hair pulling, failed eye gouging and scratching, Hinata finally separated the two from their cat fight. "Can you two please stop fighting for a moment? We're as late as it is already! LETS'S GO!" Hinata screamed out the last part before dragging the two girls in the direction of the hospital.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Again I apologise for the inconvenience in the change in chapters but I thank all my reviewers for the support and encouragement! Arigatou!

And I'd like to thank my ever patient beta-reader Shifter-kun for proof reading this piece of fiction for me! As always he gets a cookie. Heehee…

Anyway, read and review!


	5. Secrets Of The Past Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have never will… (sob)

A/N: Yeah the latest chapter! Sorry I took so long… I've been juggling work, catching up with friends and trying to finish this chapter. Yep, I'm still on holiday! Ok so read and enjoy this chapter! It took quite a while trying to get everything done right.

----------------------------------------

Shikamaru stepped into the room with Chouji right behind him. All conversation in the room ceased as they looked at the newcomers.

"Ch…Chouji?" Kiba asked astounded.

Chouji nodded, munching on his chips. Shikamaru smiled as the group looked on in disbelief. Looking around the room, he noticed that Tenten was already here and stopped short at the sight of the boy wearing sunglasses.

"Shino? Oh no! Gomen, we forgot to tell you about it!" Shikamaru said as he smacked his forehead. "How did you know" He asked confused.

"I always have a bug placed on my teammates, so I'll always know what's happening around them. I found out about this meeting from the bug I placed on Kiba, see?" Shino explained as he raised his left hand up to show Shikamaru the bug crawling on it.

Shikamaru nodded and asked, "Urm, so do you would know where Hinata is now? Because she's with Ino and they're not here yet."

Shino's frown went unnoticed behind his collar as he answered. "The bug I placed on her jacket came back to me just a while ago. So I have no idea."

Shikamaru sighed, "Well then, I guess they're on their way here then." And plonked himself on his previous bed and stared up into the clouds.

Neji frowned to himself as he overheard Shikamaru's and Shino's conversation. Much as he hated to admit it, he was worried about Hinata-sama. Ever since he had been defeated by Naruto, his whole perspective on life and destiny had changed. He had realized that destiny could be changed, as Naruto had proven.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shout coming from the door. "Ino-pig, hurry up!"

Shikamaru sighed, "That's them with Sakura right now."

Sakura burst through the door panting. "Sorry we're late! I ran into a pig just now…." Sakura stopped in mid rant as she felt a sudden killing intent directed at her. She turned around slowly only to find Ino standing over her, eyes shadowed shuriken in hand.

Sakura shrieked and ran into the room. Ino stomped in after her over to Shikamaru and punched him over his head. Shikamaru picked himself up groaning, "Uh… Why did you do that for?" Ino snorted and turned her back on him, finally noticing the person behind her. "Chouji?"

Chouji popped another handful of chips into his mouth and nodded. "Thanks for the flower Ino-chan… It was pretty."

Ino nodded as tears formed in her eyes. _'Chouji…'_ A lump formed in Ino's throat as she hugged her teammate. "You're welcome Chouji. I'm glad you're ok."

"Ano… Ino-san…." Came a whisper from the door. Ino sighed, she had thought that Hinata had already overcome her speaking problem. _'Guess I was wrong.'_ Ino thought as she pulled back.

"Just come in, Hinata." Ino said, placing her hand on her hip, knowing the girl was too embarrassed to enter the ward.

"Demo…"

"No one's going to laugh, I promise." Ino replied impatiently as the other occupants waited curiously anticipating. When Hinata made no move to enter, Ino stomped over to the door and dragged Hinata in. Hinata stumbled in only to face a shocked crowd of spectators. Shikamaru's eyes widened. Chouji blushed and continued to eat furiously. Tenten smiled encouragingly at the beet red girl, Lee was knocked back by a massive nosebleed and Kiba was sitting in shock and awe. Neji was speechless. '_Hinata-sama?__ She's …kawaii.' _Only Shino seemed to be unaffected but in actual fact, he was drooling and eyes widened in shock behind his sunglasses.

Hinata fidgeted in the middle of the room, clutching the bouquet of roses closer to her chest, she twiddled her thumbs and her blush deepened. She was not used to being in the centre of attention with everyone staring at her like she was weird. Ino placed a hand over Hinata's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Hinata, say something."

"Demo… I don't know what to say…" Hinata whispered back.

Ino sighed. "Why are you whispering again?"

"Gomen, but I can't help it…" Came the soft reply

"Well, at least you stopped stuttering, but you're blushing again." Ino pointed out.

Hinata's blush deepened as her head bowed down. Finally, for what seemed like ages, everyone reacted.

"Wow! Hinata-chan! You look sooo pretty! But not as pretty as my beloved Sakura-chan. Oh Sakura-chan!" cried Lee, suddenly recovering from the massive blood loss as he grabbed Sakura's hand. "You are the epitome of beauty, the goddess of pink hair, will you go out with me?"

Sakura cringed as she pulled her hand away. "NO!" She shouted as she ran to the other side of the room.

Kiba grinned a feral grin. "Yo Hinata! I like your new look! Your outfit's really cute! Ne Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in agreement from Kiba's arms.

Shino grinned behind his collar and nodded, agreeing.

Tenten squealed, "Hinata-chan looks so kawaii ne Neji?" Hinata looked up blushing to see Neji's reaction.

Hinata gasped as she watched Neji nod. "Aa, Hinata-sama you look … nice." Hinata smiled a soft smile and watched as Neji smiled a little in return.

Shikamaru was getting bored. "Oi, does anybody have any idea what Naruto wants to tell us?"

Everyone turned towards Shikamaru either shrugging or shaking their heads or not replying. Hinata sighed, glad that no one was paying anymore attention to her.

"Sorry I'm laaate!" rang a voice down the corridor into the room. Before Hinata could move away from the doorway, she was knocked to the ground only to find herself lying on her back looking up into a pair of sea foam eyes.

"Na..Naruto-kun?" Hinata squeaked out surprised.

Naruto had been in such a hurry that he had just barged through the open door to the ward that he had not noticed Hinata standing in front of it. Realizing he had crashed into someone, he had immediately wrapped an arm around the person and used his other to brace himself, preventing the person from taking too much of the impact.

_'Violets?'_Naruto thought as his face got caught in the person's hair. Naruto's eyes snapped open when he heard his name called softly. '_Hinata-chan?__ Oh no! Now she must think I'm some sort of hentai! Argh! Ero-sennin! This is all your fault, now Hinata-chan is going to hate me!' _Naruto cursed mentally as he scrambled to his feet.

He quickly offered his right hand to Hinata, avoiding any eye contact. Unbeknownst to him, Hinata was going through the same thing. '_Naruto-kun fell because of me… Oh no, what he must think of me now…' _Hinata looked away blushing as tears threatened to form in her eyes.

The kunoichis "awwwed" at the scene unfolding in front of them as the males experienced different reactions. Unsurprisingly, Shino had no comment and Chouji continued eating. Shikamaru complained about being bored, smirking. Kiba laughed, Akamaru barked excitedly, sensing everyone's amusement. Neji cursed the pair's stupidity and Lee pumped his fists into the air enthusiastically, shouting something about youth power and love.

Naruto gulped before looking up at Hinata as he prepared himself for a scolding. His mouth dropped open and hung in shock as he looked at his Hinata. '_MY Hinata?'_Naruto pinched himself, hard, convinced that it was a dream. Wincing in pain, he looked on as Hinata's blush deepened.

Hinata's face grew redder, knowing that Naruto-kun was staring at her. She began to get really nervous and all the lessons and tips that Ino had given her flew out the window. Her hands came together and she began to twiddle her thumbs, looking down at her feet.

Naruto swallowed as he felt a heat rising in his cheeks. Naruto checked Hinata out as a nosebleed threatened to knock Naruto unconscious. '_Hi..Hinata-chan's__ sooo pretty…' _He thought. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish before he stammered out, "Hi…Hinata-chan? Urm… You… you look different today."

Ino and the others smacked themselves on the head. As one, they all screamed mentally, '_BAKA!'_

"AH-Choo!" Naruto sneezed suddenly, bringing him to his senses. "ImeanyoulooksokawaiiHinata-chan." He rushed out as his face turned bright red.

Hinata's face was burning. '_Naruto-kun just said I was kawaii.'_ Looking into his bright blue eyes, she mumbled "Arigatou Naruto-kun." But as she was about to give Naruto the bouquet of flowers in her hands, a nurse walked by the room, suddenly dropping a metal tray outside, creating a loud noise. The teens swung around in shock towards the sound, the moment ruined.

"What are you looking at!" The nurse spat out, glaring daggers at Naruto before picking the tray up and leaving.

_'She did that on purpose. Why must they all be like that? Will my friends be like that after I tell them what I am?'_ Naruto thought as his eyes darkened with sadness. Hinata looked on sadly as Naruto looked down, but not before she caught a glimpse of his eyes. '_Naruto-kun, why do you look so sad?'_ She thought as she also wondered why the nurse had shouted at Naruto. She had also noticed the hate in her eyes, focused entirely on Naruto.

Naruto suddenly looked up, fox grin in place as he scratched the back of his head. "Hehehe… I guess you must all be wondering why I asked you to be here." Seeing everyone nod, he continued, "I only want you all to know the truth because you're my friends. You deserve to know." Naruto hesitated before continuing, "Maybe its best that you all sat down cause this is going to be a shocker."

The standing girls sat down on Naruto's old bed and Shikamaru flopped onto his own. Chouji sat down next to the shadow manipulating ninja and Shino went over to the corner of the room and settled there.

Seeing that everyone was settled down in one way or another he began, "Remember the story we learnt in the academy about Kyuubi and Yondaime?"

"Of course! How could we forget how the fourth Hokage saved our village by killing the demon at the extent of own life? He's a hero!" Lee exclaimed excitedly.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, only Yondaime didn't destroy Kyuubi." Seeing the shocked and disbelieving faces he continued. "He died sealing it."

"Sealing it? How?" Kiba interrupted.

"Have you guys heard of the Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin (A/N: Enchantment Spell: Dead Demon Imprisonment) before?" Naruto explained.

:Shikamaru spoke up, "That's the one the third Hokage used on Orochimaru wasn't it? To perform this jutsu, the user has to give up his life to the death god in order to remove someone else's soul. In Sandaime-sama's case, he took away Orochimaru's hands was it not?"

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "Yondaime used a series of sealing jutsus, the one mentioned being one of them. In the Kyuubi's case, he needed two sacrifices because if he had sealed Kyuubi into himself, it would have been freed the moment he died. He was the first sacrifice to the Death God; the second was a baby boy to be its container."

"But why a baby?" Tenten pointed out.

"Because a baby would not have developed much or any chakra yet, so it is easier to seal the two together. That way, as the baby grows, its chakra will be able to handle the Kyuubi's one." He explained.

"So who was that baby? He has to be our age since Kyuubi attacked the same year we were born in." Ino cried out, excited.

Naruto raised a hand up for silence. "Matte, I'm just about to get there." The others sat confused as Naruto unzipped his orange jacket and pulled up his black shirt to reveal his stomach. "Watch my stomach as I gather some chakra."

Sakura folded her arms in annoyance fuming, "What does this have to do with the story."

Naruto didn't answer, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the task at hand. Everyone braced themselves as a huge amount of blue chakra burst out of Naruto and formed a sphere around him. Neji raised an eyebrow snorting, '_Some chakra he says_.' His eyes widened as he began to see a strange spiral marking form on his stomach. '_That looks like the spiral I saw during the exam…' _Looking around, he saw the others had noticed it too.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as understanding dawned on him. "That's… that's a…" he muttered shocked.

Seeing that her cousin had activated his Byakugan, Hinata followed suit. She saw nothing except for blue chakra running through his body.

_'Oi fox!__ Lend me your power! I need to show them!'_

**"Ungrateful brat!"** snorted Kyuubi before giving Naruto an incredible amount of chakra. **"You're welcome."** it added sarcastically.

_'Thanks for the rent baka-fox…'_

Everyone flinched as they felt the sudden surge in power. '_Since when was Naruto this powerful?'_They thought taken aback. Hinata and Neji watched as a red chakra began at the spiral before spreading throughout the rest of the body before exploding out to engulf Naruto.

Shikamaru stared at the red chakra, '_Just like the chuunin exams' _He thought.

Neji and Hinata suddenly deactivated their jutsu and remained where they were panting.

"Neji-niisan… did you see that?"

"Aa… I've seen it before, after I blocked Naruto's tenketsus during the Chuunin exams." Neji replied inwardly fuming. '_How dare it smirk at me…?'_ The last time he saw it, it had shocked and frightened him as he had felt anger and revenge directed at him. He was still frightened by the sight of it again, but he sensed that it was laughing at him. Angry, Neji clenched his right fist in annoyance. '_How dare it? But why would it be inside Naruto? The seal, a fox, can it be?'_

"Neji-kun, what did you see?" Lee asked, his huge eyes blinking up at his teammate.

"A fox, grinning at me from his stomach." The white eyed boy forced out through clenched teeth as they all watched the red chakra and seal disappear altogether.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, waiting for the hate and anger to come. He was shocked to say the least, to see confusion and understanding written on some faces. Suddenly the eerie silence was broken by a whine. "What did Akamaru say Kiba?" Naruto asked quietly, knowing that the genin's dog could sense how powerful an enemy was by smelling their chakra.

Kiba snapped back to reality when he heard his name being called. Raising his gaze to Naruto's he answered. "He said that that chakra was not normal, but very very powerful. What was it Naruto?"

Another voice rang out even before Naruto could open his mouth. "Kyuubi's." That single statement issued by Naruto caused the room to erupt in chaos.

"NANI?"

"You'd better not be lying Shikamaru!"

"Iie, I'm telling the truth, ask Naruto, the pieces all fit together."

"How can this be?"

Everyone turned to stare at Naruto and as one asked, "Is this true?"

Naruto nodded sadly as he zipped his jacket up.

"Then why keep it from us?" Lee piped up.

"Apparently Yondaime wanted me to be recognized as a hero of the village. But when that did not happen, the old man issued a law. That nobody was to mention the fact that I had Kyuubi sealed inside of me to anybody, especially the children. It was so that I could lead a normal life. But look what happened. Even if they didn't tell their children, they were still not allowed to play with me." Naruto sighed as he explained, his eyes shut tightly as he willed himself not to cry. It was so painful, all those painful years spent alone, not knowing why he was hated.

_ Flashback begins _

_"I told you not to play with him! Get away from my child you monster!"_

_"Demon!"_

_"Why don't you just go to hell!"_

_A little boy stood in the empty playground, crying his poor heart out. "Why…Why do they hate me so much…"_

_ Flashback ends _

"So are you the Kyuubi?" Chouji wondered.

"No, Kyuubi may be sealed in me, but that doesn't mean I'm him. Besides…"

"How do you know it's a him?" Tenten cut in.

"Hmm, well I've spoken to him before, and his voice is kinda deep too. So Kyuubi's a he."

The others nodded in understanding. Naruto asked tentatively, "So you guys don't hate me for carrying a demon fox?"

"Are you kidding Naruto-kun? You're my HERO! Well, after Gai-sensei of course." Lee shouted excitedly as he held his thumb up completing the pose with an award winning smile.

"Is that why the villagers hate you so much Naruto-kun? Because of Kyuubi?" Ino added.

"It doesn't matter now, you've got us now ne Akamaru?" Kiba added followed by an encouraging bark from his pet.

Shino and Chouji nodded in agreement.

Naruto hesitated "You're not afraid?"

"Heck no!" Kiba grinned, giving Naruto a thumbs up.

Naruto smiled gratefully at his friends. "Arigatou you guys.."

"Naruto." Naruto turned to face the Hyuuga. "I guess I owe you an apology."

"Eh? What for?" Naruto answered as he scratched the back of his head, fox grin in place.

"For insulting you during the Chuunin exam, and saying that you would never know how it feels to carry a seal that can never be removed. For that please accept my sincerest apologies. Because of you, I now know that our destinies are not written by heaven, but written by us. Arigatou." Neji finished with a slight bow of his head.

Naruto acknowledged the apology with a smile that reached his eyes. "Apology accepted Neji. You shouldn't be thanking me, I beat you after all."

Neji chuckled in return a Tenten walked up to Naruto. "I don't care who or what you are, but thank you for changing Neji. You've changed many of us, in more ways than one Naruto. Arigatou." She finished with a peck on his blushing cheek.

Suddenly Naruto was pulled away and slapped. "How dare you Naruto! How could you not tell us, we're your teammates for goodness sake! That's how you beat Sasuke wasn't it; you used that monster in you to nearly kill him!"

Time seemed to stand still as everyone stared at the pink haired genin. Naruto stood in front of Sakura speechless, a hand raised to his cheek. '_Sakura-chan?'_ "Now I know why my mother was so scared when she heard you were my teammate. Now I know why our team was always getting into all sorts of trouble, you were the cause of it. I hate you Naruto!"

Naruto's heart froze when he heard those words coming from Sakura's lips. '_My own teammate… Why? Everyone else accepted the Kyuubi, why can't my own teammate acknowledge me? No matter how hard I work, no matter how hard I try, it always remains the same. In Sakura's eyes, I am always second to Sasuke.'_

Naruto's eyes hardened before he spat out angrily. "Didn't I tell you before, not to mention that bastard's name in front of me or any of us?"

Realizing what she had just done, Sakura opened her mouth to apologise.

"Forget it Sakura," Naruto drawled out icily. "Whatever you say now won't change anything. That bastard was right about one thing, you're annoying."

Inner Sakura and Sakura froze as her world collapsed around her. For the second time in her young life, she was hearing the same words coming from her other teammate. Gathering up the remnants of her pride she lashed out at her teammate verbally, "Whatever Naruto, I never want to see you again!"

Naruto snorted, "Like I even care, all my life I never regretted anything, but now, I regret knowing you and saving you. And saving that bastard for you, after what we all went through just to bring him back, you're still ungrateful! Forget I even knew you then." And before anyone knew it, Naruto had disappeared out the door.

"Naruto!" "Naruto-kun!"

Everyone, including Lee turned on Sakura, "How could you do that Sakura? After what Naruto went through for you and the team. Why?"

Sakura collapsed to the floor, her face buried in her hands as she cried her eyes out, "I don't know, I don't know what came over me… How could I have said that…"

Ino looked down at her ex-friend and rival before kneeling beside her. Gathering the crying girl in her arms she comforted her, "Daijoubu Sakura-chan… everything's going to be alright. You're just under a lot of stress right now; we'll talk to Naruto for you. Don't cry…"

Sakura looked up, tears streaming down her eyes. "Ino-chan…" she sobbed "Gomen… gomen for everything… You were my best friend in the world… Can…"

Ino smiled, "Rubbish, I'm still your best friend. I'll always be here for you."

Hearing her best friend's words, fresh tears gathered in Sakura's eyes. "Ino-chan…" She cried out before hugging the blond girl.

"Sakura-chan... we'll talk to Naruto-kun for you. Never underestimate the power of YOUTH!" Lee exclaimed as jumped off his bed, did a couple of full body twists in the air before collapsing to the ground. "Itai…" Lee scrambled up and flashed another award winning smile before collapsing back onto the floor, eyes swirling. "Why is the room swirling around?"

"Baka!" Tenten laughed. "There's a reason why you're still hospitalized you know… You haven't recovered enough."

Akamaru started barking loudly as the others joined in the laughter. "Eh Akamaru? What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

Kiba sat up and looked around when Akamaru whined back a reply. "Hinata?"

"What? What's this about Hinata-sama?" Neji raised his voice, worried for his cousin. It was his job to protect the heiress and he was not going to fail it. He had made a promise to his father and he would honor that promise. (A/N: Remember after Hiashi gave him the scroll revealing the truth about the death of his father? Neji made a promise after that. I think...)

"Relax Neji; Hinata just went after Naruto, that's all." Kiba reassured Neji.

"Hey Kiba, aren't you jealous that Hinata likes Naruto? I thought you liked her." Ino teased.

Kiba blushed. "H… How…?"

"Call it women's intuition." Ino smugly replied as she stood akimbo in front of the dog boy. "Ne Sakura-chan?"

Surprised, Sakura looked up at Ino and giggled. "Yep... women's intuition."

Kiba growled. "Busybodies. Yeah whatever, but as you said 'liked'. When I found out that she liked him, you bet your ass I was jealous. But what can I do? She looks to me as an older brother and good friend. So I let her go but I'm sure I'll find somebody else. Right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked excitedly, agreeing with his master.

"So you're just going to let her go like that?" Neji asked.

Sakura winked at the raven haired boy. "Are you jealous or are you just being protective? Neji-kun?"

The remaining girls giggled as Neji scowled. "Speaking of Hinata, do you think she'll be able to find Naruto?" Tenten spoke up.

At the mention of Naruto's name, Sakura's expression turned from joyful to guilty and upset. Ino put her hands on Sakura's shoulders and reassured her, "Don't worry, we'll talk to him. We know you didn't mean it. I'm sure Naruto will forgive you…" Ino paused, grinning evilly "Forehead girl."

"NANI!"

oooooooooo

Hinata stopped in front of the academy just under the Hokages' granite faces, bent over panting from running too fast. Realising she had lost sight of Naruto, she activated her Byakugan. '_He couldn't have gone too far…'_

Searching her 360 degree surroundings, she spotted an orange clad figure sitting right above her, atop the granite faces of the previous Hokages.

Deactivating her Byakugan, Hinata walked out from under the faces and gathered chakra to her feet. Effortlessly she jumped up and landed gracefully and soundlessly behind Naruto. The bouquet of roses dropped to the ground forgotten as she watched his back shake with suppressed tears. '_Naruto-kun…'_

Hinata's heart broke as Naruto threw his head back and screamed one single word that broke the silence of Konoha.

oooooooooo

Naruto ran through the streets, Sakura's words ringing through his head. '_I hate you…' _Running through the streets, he failed to notice Hinata following closely behind. He jumped into the air and landed atop the rock bearing the Hokages' faces. Sitting down, he wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head between them.

_'Why… why does it have to be like this… Yondaime why did you have to pick me? Why me?' _Naruto screamed in his mind, tears coursing down his whiskered cheek unnoticed.

"WHY!" He threw his head back and screamed.

oooooooooo

Naruto opened his cerulean eyes in shock as he felt a pair of arms reach from behind him and engulf him in a hug. He had only been hugged once and that was by Iruka-sensei. Unable to deny the feelings of comfort and warmth the hug provided he turned around in the embrace. Without looking at the person holding him, he released all the years of living in pain and loneliness, sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's ok Naruto-kun… its ok…" Hinata whispered into Naruto's ear, her arms tightening unconsciously as Naruto buried his head in the crook of her neck. She brought one hand up and held his head, the other running up and down his back consoling him.

oooooooooo

It seemed like hours before Naruto's sobs subsided. Self-consciously shifting in the person's arms he caught a whiff of wild violets. '_Hi.. Hinata-chan?'_

Naruto's face turned bright red as he pulled out of the hug to face the Hyuuga girl. "Gomen Hinata-chan…"

"You don't have to apologise Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered as she twiddled her thumbs and looked at the ground, finding it the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hinata-chan… Aren't you afraid of me?" Naruto whispered, fearing the worst.

Hinata looked up in surprise and cupped Naruto's cheek. Lifting his face to look in his eyes, "I would never fear or hate you Naruto-kun. I've always looked up to you, respecting you ever since the day I saw you. I saw how you faced everyone bravely, hiding your emotions under that smile of yours. Playing pranks to get people to notice you or announcing your dream to become Hokage so everyone will acknowledge your existence."

Naruto nodded in Hinata's hand, eyes glistening with tears. "Don't hide, don't deny it anymore. You've been doing for too long. Show the world who you truly are Naruto-kun, make them acknowledge you for who you are."

Naruto reached up and took Hinata's hand in his own, "Hinata-chan, I'm feeling really stupid right now. All these years you were supporting me, acknowledging me for who I am. I don't care what the others think of me now, because I have you. Hinata-chan, I think I love you…" With that Naruto embraced the blushing and tearful girl.

Hinata was speechless. _'Oh Naruto-kun, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words.'_ Despite what her heart and mind told her, Hinata was still hesitant. "Demo, what about Sakura-san?"

At the mention of his teammate's name, Naruto's eyes narrowed. He faced the girl and looked her in the eye, "I realized that Sakura was not the one for me. I spent all my time and attention on her and what did I get? Nothing, she doesn't even spare a thought for me, all she sees is Sasuke." The expression in Naruto's eyes turned warm at what he spoke next. "But you Hinata-chan, you never thought that way didn't you; you've been looking out for me."

Hinata blushed and looked down at her twiddling fingers but Naruto tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Remember the medicinal cream you gave me after my match with Kiba during the Chuunin exams? Now every time I use it, I'll be thinking of you Hinata-chan."

Hinata blush deepened as she reached behind her for the bouquet. "Naruto-kun, I want to give you this… Ino-san picked it out for me." She held the roses in front of her; head bowed not wanting to see Naruto's reaction.

Naruto sat there dumbly staring at the flowers. Although his knowledge on flowers was very limited, he knew that red roses symbolized love, having stood in the shadows watching as villagers gave their loved ones roses. He plucked the bouquet from Hinata's hands and set it on the ground between them.

Hinata watched as Naruto set the flowers down dumbfounded. Shocked she looked up, only to have a pair of lips meet her own gently. Hinata closed her eyes, and leaned into the kiss, savoring the feeling of her Naruto-kun's lips pressing against her own.

Naruto was in heaven. '_If I even tried to kiss Sakura-chan, she would have whacked me even before I could get near her.' _Mentally shaking any thoughts of his teammates away, he followed Hinata and closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet moment of his first kiss. '_With a girl._' He thought with a grimace, recalling that unfortunate incident.

Reluctantly, Naruto pulled out of the kiss and smiled, watching as Hinata opened her eyes slowly, cheeks slightly red, the sun setting behind her in the background. Hinata looked stunning in her new outfit and hairstyle. "Pearls…" Naruto thought aloud as he stared into the girl's opened eyes. "How could I have not noticed it before, your eyes are just like pearls Hinata-chan…"

Hinata's face flamed red under the sun's setting rays as she heard Naruto's comment. No one had ever commented her on her eyes before. To her, her eyes were a curse. Because of those eyes, she was the tossed out heiress of the renowned Hyuuga clan. She was too weak for the clan; she could not even beat her own sister. Hinata cursed her fate silently, her thoughts breaking as she heard Naruto saying something excitedly.

"Hinata-chan! What happened to your old ninja outfit? And you're not stammering anymore! What happened to the old Hinata-chan?" Naruto screamed excitedly, all in one breath, not giving Hinata a chance to answer.

Hinata smiled at the energetic boy that had caught her heart. "Ino-san helped me… She cut my hair and gave me these clothes. She even wanted to give me a whole new wardrobe… She helped me gain some confidence although she must be disappointed in me." Hinata finished dejectedly.

"Nani? Why, I think she did a great job! You look kawaii now Hinata! Well, not like you weren't last time." Naruto laughed nervously, scratching his head. "I kinda like this new you Hinata-chan, but don't change anymore, I like you the way you are."

Hinata's face turned bright red, hearing the words come out of Naruto's mouth. "Ino-san tried to get me to speak up, but I just can't do it anymore…" Hinata replied, losing faith in herself the moment the words left her.

Naruto jumped up and looked down at the despondent girl grinning, "Was Ino angry with you at the hospital?" At the girl's negative Naruto continued, "So why should she be disappointed with you?"

Hinata gazed downwards, "But I'm such a failure, I couldn't even beat my sister to the title of heiress…" Tears gathered in Hinata's eyes as she recalled how her father had called her useless, and had lost all faith in her.

Naruto bent over and cupped his beloved's cheeks, "Hinata-chan, you know what your problem is? You take others' words too seriously. I believe that others will come to have faith in you and respect you, if only you have confidence in yourself."

Hinata smiled in between tears and nodded. Naruto used his thumbs to wipe away the falling tears before leaning towards her and whispering, "You will always be a princess in my eyes, Hinata-hime." With that, he leaned in and secured that promise with a sweet kiss of love.

This time, Hinata pulled away shyly whispering. "Aishiteru Naruto-kun."

"Aishiteru Hime-chan. Ano… Hime-chan, why did you change your image?" Naruto asked out of curiosity, oblivious to the reason.

"Ino-san said the only way to get you to notice me was to change my image… Don't you like it?" Hinata pouted.

Naruto blushed as he watched his new girlfriend's lower lip pout outwards. "NO! I mean no, I like it, but you didn't have to change for me…" Naruto shot out. "Besides, I kinda figured out you liked me when you gave me Kyuubi-chan."

Hinata blinked "Kyuubi-chan?"

"Hai, Kyuubi-chan the kitsune you made for me." Naruto grinned enthusiastically.

Hinata giggled wondering how the powerful demon was taking the news. Naruto smiled a genuine smile, "Don't change anymore Hime-chan, I love you just the way you are now."

Hinata looked up shyly and brought her arms to Naruto's neck pulling him down into another kiss. Bent over in a precarious position, he lost his balance and fell right onto Hinata. The pair blushed as they realized what kind of position they were in, legs entwined, nose to nose. Naruto, being the reckless ninja he was, threw all caution to the wind and got back to the task at hand. After all, they were lying on top of the Hokages' heads, with only heaven looking down at them.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Awww… I decided to end this chapter with a sweet note. So what do you think? Read and review k? The reason why Sakura is acting so weirdly is because she's under lots of stress right now and nobody wants to tell her where Sasuke is. But don't worry about her friendship with Naruto; it'll get better as she tries to understand him more. In the next chapter, Ino and Sakura will have a heart to heart talk regarding their relationships and friendships. So until next time… read and review!


	6. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have never will… sob

A/N: Arigatou minna-san! For your wonderful reviews! Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, here's the next! Enjoy!

**"bold"** Kyuubi talking

**_"bold"_ ** Kyuubi thinking

"…" normal conversation

_'italics' _thought during flashback

oooooooooo change in scene

----------------------------------------

Kakashi sat hidden in the trees, perching just above the bridge where his team would be meeting him. Placing the book over his eyes, he leaned his head back on the trunk and relaxed. Had anyone seen the silver haired Jounin, they would have assumed he was asleep. In actual fact, he was recalling the previous day's events.

_ Flashback begins _

_"FUUJA HOUIN!" (Evil sealing method) Kakashi shouted as he completed the seals and placed his palm against Sasuke's neck, his visible eye twitching slightly at the scream of pain it incurred. Sasuke writhed and struggled against the bonds holding him to the bed, the reinforced chakra chains not giving way, finally giving into the pain and falling unconscious. Finishing the seal, Kakashi turned around only to be greeted by the Hokage._

_"Hokage-sama."__ He said as he bowed to the blond woman._

_"Kakashi," replied Tsunade, acknowledging the title. "How is he?"_

_"I've just finished sealing the curse seal but I'm not very sure about his injuries. It's already been three days, yet his injuries don't seem to be getting better…" Kakashi sighed. "If only I had kept an eye on him, maybe this would not have happened."_

_Tsunade placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "It's not your fault, sooner or later he still would have tried to go to that bastard. It was a matter of time. I just didn't expect him to act so quickly." She sighed, silently blaming herself for not preventing this. (A/N: Orochimaru persuaded Sasuke to join him. Tsunade just didn't expect it would be so soon.)_

_Slightly comforted by the Hokage's words he asked, "What of his injuries?"_

_Tsunade chuckled, "Naruto lost control. He's already explained everything to me. Sasuke had the curse seal activated and he was no match for him so he had to tap into the Kyuubi's power. I guess it gave him too much and he couldn't control it, his anger getting the better of him."_

_Kakashi sighed and chuckled. "That's Naruto for you, always so reckless, jumping into every situation without thinking."_

_Tsunade nodded in agreement. "But if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be standing here as your Hokage."_

_Kakashi raised an eyebrow questioningly, waiting for Tsunade to continue. Tsunade chuckled quietly, "You see, when we first met I refused to become Hokage. Because it was my brother's and Dan's dreams to be Hokage, yet they died trying to fulfill it and to protect the village." Tsunade closed her eyes in painful remembrance before she opened them again. Her eyes were shining with so much determination and gratefulness that Kakashi almost stepped back startled. "Yet Naruto shouted at me, 'It is my dream to become Hokage.'"_

_Kakashi chuckled, remembering all the times his blond haired student had made that claim. "It was as if I was seeing my brother again through Naruto." Tsunade continued. "That's what he used to say too. There and then, he made a bet with me, that if he could master the Rasengan in three days, I would have to go back with him to become Hokage. I gave him a week." Tsunade smiled gently then. "He succeeded."_

_This time, Kakashi did step back in shock. "T…The Rasengan? In a week?"_

_Tsunade nodded. "Though it wasn't perfect, it still was a Rasengan."_

_'Sensei…' Was all Kakashi could think as all that had been said registered in his mind. "It took Yondaime-sensei three years to master it… How?"_

_Tsunade stated firmly and simply, "Determination."_

_"Determination?"__ Kakashi repeated after her stupidly, still shocked at the revelation. 'Sure, at times Naruto could achieve the impossible, changing people's lives for the better. But this? This was…' Kakashi was struck dumb._

_Tsunade laughed at the stunned Jounin. "I gave him one week because at the end of the week, I was meant to see Orochimaru regarding an offer he had made me. We ended up battling before Naruto and Jiraiya arrived. Naruto fought, determined to protect me. It was because of his determination, his dream to succeed no matter the consequences that finally got through to me." Tsunade suddenly sobered. "And this village ought to thank him for that. They owe him so much, yet they treat him this way."_

_Kakashi nodded sadly. "Aa, after everything he's been through, the least they could do was to acknowledge him. Sensei's last wish was to have the village regard him as a hero, not to be treated as such."_

_Tsunade was about to answer when a groan suddenly interrupted them. They turned around to see Sasuke just awakening and looking around dazed. _

oooooooooo

_Sasuke's head was throbbing badly as he woke up groaning. The words 'have the village regard him as a hero, not to be treated as such' barely registering in his already deluded mind. "Who's a hero?" He muttered, trying to sit up. His eyes shot wide open as he realized he couldn't move, much less raise his head._

_Looking down at his body in shock, he realized that while his right arm and left leg was in a cast, the rest of his body was strapped down to the bed with chains. Frantic, he turned his gaze up only to be met with the stern looks of his sensei and Hokage. "Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei, what is the meaning of this?" He yelled trying to break free of his binds._

_Kakashi shook his head, "No use trying, its chakra reinforced."_

_"Why did you leave Sasuke?" Tsunade asked quietly. "Do you know your friends almost died bringing you back?"_

_Sasuke grew quiet as memories suddenly flooded into his mind._

_'But a thing like revenge can never bring anyone happiness. It will not bring Sasuke happiness.' A girl's voice pleaded._

_'I am an avenger. This is why I am alive. I will never be like you or Naruto.' _

_'You really are very annoying.'_

_'SASUKE!'__ A shout resounded over the waterfall._

_'Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, thick brows, they all risked their lives to follow you here!'_

_'Good for them.'_

_"WHY!" Sasuke screamed out. "WHY THE HELL DID HE STOP ME!"_

_(SLAP)_

_Sasuke's and Kakashi's eyes widened in shock, a red handprint slowly appearing on Sasuke's left cheek. Tsunade stood beside of the bed, hands hanging at her sides clenched in fists, shaking with rage. "Hokage-sama!" Kakashi started._

_Tsunade raised a hand. "I know he is injured but that doesn't mean he gets special treatment. After all, he is a prisoner of the leaf now."_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the word prisoner. He sneered, "Prisoner, ha! What did I do? Beat your Naruto up too bad…!"_

_Sasuke's last word went unfinished as a sharp smack resounded throughout the small room, leaving another handprint on the other side of Sasuke's face._

_"You betrayed the leaf by leaving. Your quest for revenge and power is going to bring you nowhere Sasuke! Nothing you do can bring your family back from the dead. You have another chance to redeem yourself after this incident. After all, this started because of Orochimaru's curse seal." Tsunade frowned down at the raven haired genin. _

_"Until you recover from your injuries, you will not be able to venture outside. There are two ANBU guards posted outside so don't even think about trying to escape. The chains will be removed sooner or later."_

_"One more thing," Tsunade stepped back and included Kakashi into the conversation. "When you have recovered, Kakashi will take you away from the village just like you did before the Chuunin exams."_

_Kakashi's visible eye widened when he heard this. "But isn't Orochimaru after Sasuke? Wouldn't it be dangerous for him?"_

_Tsunade shook her head. "Where you will be taking Sasuke is a secret place few know about. I'll fill you in on the details sometime."_

_Sasuke, who had remained quiet until now spoke up. "How long will I be here… Hokage-sama?"_

_Tsunade smiled inwardly. 'Good, he still regards me as the Hokage. All is not lost.' "Well, it depends on your healing rate. Aside from your broken arm and leg, you suffered a sprained neck and four broken ribs. You're lucky Naruto didn't kill you; you could have died had he not stopped himself. You sprained your other wrist as well and suffered a dislocated shoulder…" Tsunade rattled his injuries off the clipboard she had taken from the foot of his bed._

_Sasuke's eyes widened then narrowed. 'That dobe. How did he get so strong? Am I not strong enough to even beat the dead-last? Is my power only at this level? Why didn't Naruto kill me then?' Just then he remembered what Sakura had said to him before he left. _

_"A thing like revenge can never bring anyone happiness. It will not bring Sasuke happiness."_

_Sasuke closed his eyes. 'Maybe she's right. Maybe revenge will not bring me happiness. Maybe it will not bring me anything…'_

_Sasuke opened his eyes, only to find himself alone in the room. Hokage and Jounin had left. "Damn…" He swore under his breath._

_ Flashback ends _

Kakashi opened his eye as he heard shuffling footsteps approaching. Lifting the book of his face, he tilted his head only to see his bubblegum haired student approaching the bridge. '_She's early'_, he thought settling back against the tree and re-opening the book.

_'Ahhh, there's a good one.'_ He giggled as he scanned the page, blushing as he did.

oooooooooo

Sakura yawned widely behind her hand as she slowly made her way to her team's meeting place. '_With Sasuke-kun gone, what mission are we can we do? I'm sure we're not even going to be able to work as a team anymore, after what's happened…' _She thought, sighing.

_'Oh Sasuke-kun, why did you have to go…' _Sakura thought as she choked back a sob.

_'Baka!__ Remember what Ino-pig said! You have to stop thinking about him right now and focus on Naruto!' _Inner Sakura cried out, smacking her left fist against her right palm.

Sakura sighed. '_How am I going to do this… ?'_

_'Leave it all to me Sakura-chan!' _Sakura smiled recalling what her blond friend said.

_ Flashback begins _

_"Come on Sakura! You and I have got a lot to catch up on! I know, you can sleepover at my house! I'm sure my mum would be glad to have you over!"_

_Sakura protested as she tried to pull out of Ino's grasp. "But Ino!"_

_"No buts Sakura! Besides," Ino released her grip on Sakura's wrist and tweaked her nose. "I need help with Hinata's new clothes!"_

_Sakura yelp in pain and stop struggling, "Ooh! Yeah, that was a great makeover you did for Hinata! Alright, fine I'll go! But only because of the clothes!"_

_'Hell Yeah!__ A new makeover, a new wardrobe! I'll beat Ino-pig and show everyone just how talented I am! Mwuahaha!' Inner Sakura laughed evilly as she rubbed her hands together, flames dancing in her eyes._

_The girls giggled helplessly, each already having various ideas forming in their heads. Forgetting they were still in the hospital ward, they failed to notice everyone sweat-dropping at the scene unfolding in front of them._

_"Alright, let's go, we don't have all day!" With that, the pink and the blonde dashed out the door, leaving a bewildered crowd._

_"No offense Shikamaru, but that's your girlfriend?" Kiba pointed towards the door eyes wide._

_Shikamaru sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Weird huh? And I used to think my dad was stupid to marry my mum."_

_Tenten giggled. "Why do you say that?"_

_"Cause all he does is let himself get ordered around by her." Shikamaru replied, stifling a yawn, his attention now focused outside the window._

_"Girls are weird, right Akamaru?" Kiba joked before dodging a kunai aiming for his head. "Oi, what was that for!" He shouted out as he dodged an incoming shuriken from the remaining kunoichi._

_Chouji and Shikamaru laughed Tenten continued to use Kiba as a moving target. Even Shino and Neji couldn't resist a small smile._

oooooooooo

_That night at Ino's house_

_"Hey Ino, does this mean that you're going to give up on Sasuke-kun?" Sakura teased._

_"No," Ino paused, savoring the look of horror on Sakura's face before continuing. "I'm going to make sure he falls for you!" _

_"Honto?"__ Sakura gawked her mouth falling open._

_"Yeah yeah whatever.__ Besides, I've got my Shikamaru." Ino finished with a blush forming on her cheeks._

_Sakura squealed. "When did you two get together! How come I didn't know about it!"_

_Ino's blush deepened. "Well, I realized my feelings toward him soon after he left. When he returned I was overjoyed. Finally when I went to visit him yesterday, I confessed." Ino chuckled. "But it seems like he had already harbored feelings towards me. I just didn't know."_

_"All this time?"__ Sakura questioned._

_Ino nodded, her blush finally going down. "Sakura-chan, what do you think of Naruto?"_

_Sakura settled down, a frown gracing her face. "Well, I didn't really like him then because he used to get in the way between me and Sasuke-kun. Never in my entire life would I have thought he was the container of the Kyuubi. Keeping this terrible feeling of loneliness in him, now I think I understand him better than before." Sakura stifled a sob as she wiped away a stray tear. "The ever present grin to hide his true emotions, the pranks he used to play to get people's attention… My own teammate, and I couldn't, I didn't help him. I feel so guilty, I never knew, I never even tried to understand him…"_

_Ino gathered the now sobbing girl in her arms. "It's ok Sakura-chan, none of us knew. None of us expected this either. But we can make it up to him, all of us. What Naruto always wanted was acknowledgement right? Most of us have already done that and he knows. He knows we're his friends. Hinata-chan will take care of him too, he'll be fine now."_

_"But do you think he'll ever forgive me? For saying all that?" Sakura hiccupped as her sobs subsided._

_"I'm sure. Naruto isn't one to hold grudges right? How many times have you rejected his dates and how many times has he come back asking again?" Ino laughed, knowing the answer was probably countless._

_"But I always treated him like dirt, punching him when…" Sakura started._

_(SLAP)_

_"Gomen Sakura-chan, but you have to stop thinking this way." Ino apologized quietly. "If you want him to forgive you, you should not think about the past, but about the future, how you are going to make it up to him."_

_"Think about it, what is most precious to him right now?" Ino pointed out._

_"Hinata-chan."_

_"And the reason you're here is?" Ino asked, staring into the girl's green orbs._

_"Hinata-chan!"__ Sakura shouted, as realization dawned on her._

_"Yeah, so what are we waiting for? We have to get started!" Ino yelled._

_Sakura nodded vigorously before throwing a pillow at Ino. Not having enough time to dodge, Ino caught the pillow straight in her face. Grabbing it off the floor she threatened the pink haired girl. "What the heck was that for?"_

_Sakura giggled. "That was for slapping me."_

_Ino's eyes narrowed. "For slapping you huh? Ok, take this!" With that, Ino threw the pillow, starting a huge pillow fight that lasted for hours._

_ Flashback ends _

Sakura giggled as she recalled how they collapsed onto the bed exhausted. By the time they fell asleep, they had already altered most of Ino's outfits. Sakura had pointed out to Ino that if she were to give up the shinobi life, she could always become a fashion designer. Ino had kept her promise as well and gave her a few tips on how to get Naruto to forgive her. All Sakura could do now was pray.

Sakura smiled to herself as she settled down underneath a tree, where she would wait patiently for Naruto.

oooooooooo

_ Flashback begins _

_"Isn't it beautiful?" gushed Hinata as she cuddled deeper in Naruto's arms, watching the colors of the setting sun play across the sky._

_"Nothing can be more beautiful than you Hime-chan…" Naruto murmured before kissing the girl's hair._

_Hinata blushed and giggled. She turned and faced the boy of her dreams and was about to kiss him when suddenly:_

_(GROWL)_

_Naruto sweat-dropped as he rubbed his stomach, "I'm hungry?"_

_Hinata giggled and whispered, "Let's go get some ramen."_

_Hand in hand, the two skipped towards the Ichiraku stand._

_"Your girlfriend, Naruto-kun?"__ The owner asked as he winked at the blushing girl._

_Naruto nodded cheerfully and ordered. "The usual please. What would you like, Him… Hinata-chan?"_

_"I don't know… I've never had ramen before."_

_Naruto's jaw dropped. "How could you never eat ramen before?"_

_The owner chuckled at the pair and answered for Hinata. "How about shrimp ramen Hinata-chan?"_

_Hinata nodded and thanked the owner politely and faced Naruto again. "Naruto-kun…"_

_Naruto was still horror-stricken at the thought of never eaten ramen before, thus he did not hear Hinata. Hinata's eye twitched ever so slightly as she poked her boyfriend in the ribs none too gently._

_"Ow!" Naruto yelped as he jumped off his seat. _

_Hinata giggled as she watched her boyfriend's reaction before asking, "You wanted to call me Hime-chan just now didn't you? Why did you stop?"_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "That's because" he drawled out "That's our little secret don't you think so Hime-chan?" before pecking her red cheek._

_The owner chuckled as his waitress gushed over the lovebirds, wishing she had her own boyfriend. The blond genin pulled back just as the owner placed two steaming bowls of ramen on the counter._

oooooooooo

_Hinata looked on amused and awed as she watched her boyfriend slurp up the last of his soup before laying it beside the rest of the empty bowls. Groaning and petting his full stomach he looked over at Hinata and grinned. "That was great! Did you enjoy your first bowl of ramen?"_

_Hinata nodded and brought her hand to her pocket about to pay for her meal but Naruto's voice stopped her. "It's my treat Hinata-chan."_

_The owner chuckled watching his favorite customer dug out his purse to pay him for the second time of the day. He smiled fondly, "No it's my treat today. After all, if it weren't for you, I would have been bankrupt a long time ago. It's only right that I return my favorite customer that favour ne?"_

_Naruto looked up dumbstruck. It wasn't everyday he could get free ramen out of anybody, aside from Iruka-sensei. "Really?" He asked in disbelief. _

_The owner nodded as his waitress cleared the table. "That's right, tonight's ramen is on me. After all, I made so much from you this afternoon already."_

_Naruto jumped off his seat in excitement and did a silly dance. "Yay, free ramen! Freeee raaaamen!" The owner chuckled as his waitress and Hinata joined in the laughter, watching Naruto dance for joy._

_"It's getting late Naruto-kun, you should walk your girlfriend home now."_

_Naruto stopped his dance and faced the waitress, frowning playfully. "I was going to do that anyway!"_

_"Arigatou Ojii-san and ramen girl!"__ He yelled out as he dashed out, Hinata in tow._

_The two walked hand in hand down the empty street, the moonlight shining down on them. As they neared the estate, Naruto stopped and pulled Hinata back._

_"Why are you stopping here Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked._

_Naruto glanced down. "Your family won't like it if they see us together."_

_Tears threatened to appear in Hinata's eyes as she recalled the day's events. Raising his chin, Hinata gazed up into Naruto's eyes. Under the pale moonlight, silver stared into violet. "Naruto-kun, I would never look at you like that. I love you for who you are, not for what's inside of you. If no one can see that, then they are blind." Hinata said, softly but firmly._

_Naruto allowed a smile to grace his face as Hinata returned it with a warm and understanding one. "Hinata-hime… You're wonderful, do you know that?"_

_Hinata blushed slightly as she tiptoed to brush her lips against Naruto's, but he captured them and pulled her closer towards him. Hinata sighed as she allowed herself to lean into the kiss, savoring the fresh taste of ramen on his lips._

_The kiss gradually became feverish as new emotions flooded their senses. Naruto pulled back panting and blushed, unable to look his girlfriend in the eye, he turned and ran off. Hinata's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist pulling him back. Naruto turned around to face and equally flushed girl. "You… you didn't say goodbye."_

_Naruto grinned, "Night Hime-chan." He whispered as he disappeared into the night. But not before he heard a faint whisper, "Aishiteru Naruto-kun."_

_ Flashback ends _

Naruto looked over to his bed and smiled at Kyuubi-chan. '_Hinata-chan…' _He thought as he hurriedly got dressed. Glancing over at his clock he saw that he was already half an hour late. "No bother, 'sides Kakashi-sensei will be later than me."

Naruto dashed towards the bridge, dreading to meet his pink haired teammate. '_Will she be there? After all, she hates me. All I do is get in her way of her Sasuke-kun. Bah!'_

**"Why don't you just wait and see baka."** A deep voice rang out in his head.

_'Ah shut up baka kitsune! This is my problem not yours!' _Naruto yelled back irritated.

**"This is what I get for trying to help."** Kyuubi snorted back

Naruto rolled his eyes and slowed his pace. '_Do you think she meant it fox?'_

**"I don't know kit, like I said, just wait and see."** Kyuubi replied patiently, his red eyes softening ever so slightly.

Naruto approached the bridge cautiously, looking around for his teammate and sensei. "They're not here ye…" He murmured to himself and stopped in mid sentence as he caught sight of some pink hair behind a tree. '_So she did turn up after all…'_

He jumped up into the tree silently and looked down at his teammate. Sakura sat under the tree, sleeping. The wind blew, teasing her pink tresses against her face. Sakura stirred in her sleep and cracked open her eyes. Sensing a presence above her, she shot up, hand reaching towards her kunai pouch.

Seeing there was no point in hiding anymore, Naruto sighed and jumped down. Sakura stepped back as the figure jumped down from the tree. "Na… Naruto?"

Naruto looked over at his teammate. If he was surprised, he did not show it through his cold exterior. He had expected Sakura to recoil with horror or stare at him with those same hate filled eyes everyone had. But no, she stepped back in surprise, not horror.

Sakura looked down, unable to face the blonde boy. Clutching her hands in front of her, she started. "Na…Naruto, I… I just want to say… I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking properly yesterday… I… I haven't been thinking pro… properly at all. And… thank you… for everything you've done… for me…"

Kakashi stayed hidden in the tree, listening to every word as he read his book. '_Interesting_,' he thought, '_I wonder happened between them_.'

Naruto's expression did not change, but underneath the cold and calm exterior, in his mind he was fighting a verbal war.

oooooooooo

Inside Naruto's mind

"What should I do, what should I do?" Naruto yelled frantically, jumping up and down in front of Kyuubi's cage.

**"I don't know. She's feeling guilty for what she said, but for all I know, I think she's lying. That's what you humans do all the time anyway."** Kyuubi replied smirking. **_"This kid never ceases to amuse me."_** He thought, chuckling to himself.

Naruto stopped and looked up into blood red eyes. "She's lying?" Narrowing his eyes he pointed his index finger at Kyuubi and yelled, "What do you know about lying. I should know better than anybody what it means, having been lied to practically my whole life!"

**"Your choice."** The nine tailed fox growled before retreated back into the shadows of his cage.

**"I say just let me eat her."** rang from the cage and Kyuubi's laugh was the last thing he heard as he reentered reality.

Naruto blinked, his eyes readjusting to the brightness of his surroundings. He was definitely startled by the sight in front of him. Sakura had just begun to start sobbing. '_Great, now she's crying,' _He thought sarcastically rolling his eyes. '_If she's lying, then she'll definitely make a good actress.'_

Kakashi changed his position, now crouching on the thick branch, he looked down towards his two students over his book. '_Something definitely happened between them. Naruto would never stand there watching Sakura cry. He would be acting really stupid trying to get her attention or make her laugh.'_ His visible eye narrowed as he frowned behind his mask.

A tear slid down Sakura's cheek when she noticed Naruto had not reacted to her apology. Seeing no reaction from him, she had burst into tears. '_Why? I shouldn't have said all that before. This is my entire fault. If only…' _Sakura collapsed to the ground on her knees. Gripping the grass underneath her, she watched as tears fell unbidden onto the grass below.

Sakura blinked tears away in surprise as a hand reached out toward her. Lifting a tear streaked face she looked up to a find a fox grin grinning down at her. "Don't cry Sakura-chan."

Sakura stared in disbelief at the hand in front of her. "But…but all those things?" She asked.

Naruto crouched down, still grinning. "Don't worry about it, 'sides I get that all the time."

Sakura's heart lifted, but she noticed Naruto was grinning his trademark grin. Her smile faltered as she thought dejectedly._ 'He's hiding behind that mask again, I knew it was too good to be true…'_

Inner Sakura chose that time to appear. '_Baka!__ Don't give up now! Remember what Ino-pig said!'_

Sakura reached out suddenly and lunged towards the boy. Caught off guard, Naruto suddenly found himself sitting in the grass, engulfed in a hug. "I'm really sorry Naruto! Really I am. All this time, I should never have ignored you or anything. If I could turn back time, I would try to understand you. Underneath that grin of yours, you must have been hurting so much. I'm so sorry… and I never thanked you properly for keeping your promise… Arigatou."

Sakura pulled back to stare into endless cerulean orbs before lowering her head.

oooooooooo

Naruto stared down at the crying girl. Torn between believing the girl and what the fox had told him, Naruto did not know which to decide. Deciding to take his chances, he stretched out his hand towards the crying girl, waiting for her to grasp it.

He grinned as she looked up into his face, but he was not prepared for the reaction. He fell back engulfed in another hug, eyes widened in shock. He sat there dumbstruck as everything the pink haired kunoichi registered in his mind.

Kyuubi swore. **"Dammit!"**

Naruto yelled into his mind. '_What's it to you if she's lying or not!'_

Kyuubi snorted. **"I was hoping if she was lying, you would get mad enough for me to take control just a bit and splatter her guts everywhere."**

Naruto grimaced slightly. '_Why do you like killing so much?'_

Kyuubi snorted yet again. **"I'm a demon, what do you expect of me."** He answered mockingly. Had the fox been human, he would have shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes and ended the conversation. '_Whatever baka fox, I'm done talking to you.'_

Sakura pulled back and Naruto caught a glimpse of the green orbs brimming with unshed tears. As the saying goes, the eyes are the window to a person's soul. Now looking into those eyes, Naruto could see Sakura was telling the truth, not only that, he could see guilt in them.

Reaching out, he pulled the girl into a hug and spoke in a soothing manner. "It's ok Sakura, I believe you."

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, her tears leaking out as she returned the hug. Moments later, that sweet, innocent smile turned into a cunning and sly one. Inner Sakura cackled evilly, rubbing her hands with glee. _'Muahahahaha…'_

Sakura gasped suddenly and made a futile effort of pushing Naruto away. "Hinata-chan, it's not what you think it is!"

Naruto flung himself away from Sakura and looked around frantically before realizing he had been tricked. Turning around to glare at the girl, who was laughing and rolling in the grass, clutching her stomach. "Oh my God, Naruto, how dense can you be? I can't believe you fell for that!" Sakura said in between peals of laughter.

Even Kakashi who was still hidden had put his book down to laugh softly at Naruto's expense, his right eye crinkling as he did.

Naruto stood akimbo until Sakura regained her composure. Sakura giggled slightly before she stopped, her body still shaking with contained laughter. "I'm sorry… I just had to do that… So does that mean you and Hinata-chan is an official couple?"

Naruto nodded slightly, a dreamy look replacing his angry one from before. If Sakura noticed the change, she didn't mention it. Snapping out of his dreamlike state, Naruto asked Sakura. "How about some ramen Sakura-chan?"

"But I just had breakfast an hour ago…" Sakura started.

"But I didn't. Please… my treat…" Naruto begged, his stomach deciding to join in as well as it growled out loud. "See, even the fox wants something to eat too…"

Sakura grinned and nodded sighing. "Alright… This is going to ruin my diet you know." She muttered, flinging her pink tresses out of her hair.

"Yeah! I'm going to eat ramen! Ramen!" Naruto yelled cheerfully.

Kakashi's eye widened slightly when he heard Naruto mention fox_. 'I get it now, he must have told her about the fox inside of him. I'm surprised he even made a joke out of it.' _He mused as his eye crinkled again. Placing his hentai book back in his pouch, he jumped out of his hiding spot landing in front of his students who were just about to leave.

"Yo!" He said as he leaned over at the two who had fallen onto their behinds in shock.

"You're… you're early sensei…" Sakura stammered.

"What do you mean Sakura? If I'm not wrong, I'm still late by an hour or so…" Kakashi replied cheerfully.

"BULL! You usually make us wait for you for at least two hours!" Naruto yelled back, now standing in front of his sensei pointing accusingly at him.

Having nothing to say, the grey haired Jounin shrugged and grinned behind his mask. Dusting herself off Sakura asked, "So what's the mission today Kakashi-sensei?"

"Our mission today is to..." Kakashi paused dramatically, grinning at his students' hopeful eyes. "Save the Ichiraku stand from bankruptcy." He stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"NANI! The Ichiraku is going bankrupt? NOOOOOOOO!" Naruto wailed as he clutched his head with his hands, swaying from side to side, face contorted in horror.

Sakura sighed at the stupidity of her teammate and sensei and started making her way to the village, dragging her teammate after her. Kakashi followed, his nose buried in that accursed red book yet again.

oooooooooo

Naruto had recovered the moment he caught a whiff of ramen. The two genins and their sensei sat at the counter waiting for their orders to arrive. Kakashi's shrimp ramen was done first and it now sat in front of him, waiting for him to dig in. Sakura and Naruto watched slyly through slit eyes, waiting for Kakashi to remove his mask.

"Itadakimasu." Kakashi said his visible eye curving.

In slow motion, Naruto and Sakura watched as Kakashi's hand reached up to lower his mask. Leaning forward, they waited expectantly until suddenly…

----------------------------------------

CLIFFY! Muahahaha! No I'm not that evil, I won't end the chapter here… Hehehe

----------------------------------------

A green blur appeared out of nowhere accompanied by a giant gust of wind, so strong that it almost rivaled a tornado. Had Sakura and Naruto not been gripping the counter in anticipation, they would have been blown away. Kakashi, being the ex-ANBU captain he was, was able to sit through the whole thing unmoving reading his book like nothing. But however great he was, he was unable to save his bowl of ramen from being blown away.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! I challenge you to a match!"

Naruto and Sakura stared up at the green clad Jounin. "Noooo!" Naruto wailed at the lost chance as he banged his head repeatedly against the counter. Sakura sat in silence looking disappointed whilst Inner Sakura held a thick browed, green clad voodoo doll with needles sticking out of it..

Kakashi sat in silence as Gai rambled on about how he would win and finally triumph over his eternal rival. "Let's do it now! A rematch! This time I will win!" He yelled as he struck a pose, his teeth sparkling. Naruto cringed and Sakura shuddered as she remembered all the times another certain green clad ninja tried to ask her out.

"Another bowl of ramen please." Was all Kakashi said, peering over his book to tell the owner at the stand.

Gai's jaw dropped in horror. "What! You ignored me!" Brushing it off, he continued, "But what can I expect from my eternal rival. Even on the brink of starvation he can still give ignore me in such a cool way!"

Kakashi continued to ignore his fellow Jounin as he returned to reading his book. Naruto grimaced again when an idea struck. "Gai-sensei, Lee wants to see you."

Knowing what Gai was going to say, Naruto tuned out the rest of the world. Before long, he felt Sakura poking him in the ribs. "Psst," She whispered in his ear. "Kakashi's ramen is here!"

Naruto and Sakura leaned forward again, intent on finding out the reason their sensei covered his face. "Itadakimasu." Kakashi called out yet again. He reached up again to pull his mask down when suddenly, yet again they were interrupted.

By a mob of fangirls. "Naruto! What happened to Sasuke-kun!" They screamed.

As Sakura fought off some other girls who were jealous that she was on the same team as Sasuke, Naruto was struggling to escape the Sasuke crazy fangirls.

"Ahh.. that was great ramen."

Naruto, Sakura, the owner and the waitress, who were all so caught up in the mob that they had forgotten about the masked Jounin. "AAAARRGGGHH!" Naruto screamed out as he threw off all the girls. Scared out of their wits, the girls made a dash for their lives, leaving four amused, disappointed and furious people. Sakura frowned and plonked herself back in her seat. Her blonde teammate snorted and sat down fuming. Kakashi shrugged confused and got up. Leaving a bit of money on the table he turned to leave.

"Oh yeah, Naruto, I heard that Hokage-sama wants to see Jiraiya-sama and you. You'd better look for him and go see her today. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." He called out as he left.

Naruto nodded sullenly, still fuming over his lost chance. Sakura sat next to him sighing. Inner Sakura swore. _'When I get my hands on them….'_

Their spirits were somewhat lifted when the Ichiraku owner set their bowls in front of them. "Dig in," he chuckled. "I added extra noodles for you guys, seeing you're so disappointed and all."

Naruto grinned foxily up at him. "Thanks ojii-san!" '_There goes my diet…' _Sakura smiled wistfully as she dug in.

oooooooooo

Naruto approached the women's bathhouse quietly, searching for Jiraiya. _'If ero-sennin isn't here,' _Naruto mused, _'baa-chan is young.'_ Hearing a giggle around the corner, Naruto smirked and jumped onto the roof of the bathhouse before jumping down again, this time, landing behind the white haired sennin.

Grinning madly Naruto performed a seal and whispered, "Henge!"

"EEEEEK! HENTAI!"

Jiraiya turned around to find a blonde haired girl, wrapped in a white towel, pointing an accusing finger at him. Jiraiya's jaw dropped as he admired the sexy girl in front of him, but he suddenly noticed that this blond haired female not only had the same blue eyes a certain boy had, she also had three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Naru…!"

Before he could finish what he was about to say, he was pummeled to the ground by the same women he had just been peeking at. "That'll teach you pervert!" They screamed as they stomped back in to enjoy the rest of their baths in peace.

Jiraiya recovered instantaneously, jumping onto his feet he frowned down at Naruto, who had since transformed back and was now doubled over with laughter. "NARUTO! How…"

Naruto cut him off laughing loudly, "I say you deserved that! Hahahaha!"

Jiraiya crossed his arms across his chest and said slyly, "Do that again and I won't teach you anything else."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "NANI! How could you do that! You!" Naruto screamed pointing his finger at the frog hermit. Turning his back on the sennin he retorted smugly, "I'll just tell baa-chan you drew on her face…"

"NANI! How did you know it was me!" Jiraiya screamed out suddenly afraid. If there was anything the perverted frog hermit was scared of, it was a woman's wrath. Not just any woman's, but Tsunade's wrath. '_With her added strength combined, Tsunade was a force not to be reckoned with,'_ Jiraiya thought.

"HA!" Naruto swung around smiling his foxy grin, "Tricked you! I had no idea it was even you, just guessing. Hahaha!" Naruto jumped away from Jiraiya as he swung a punch. "Baa-chan is looking for us."

Jiraiya, assuming a thoughtful look weighed his choices, '_either get beaten to death by Tsunade or risk getting beaten by women outside bathhouses every time Naruto caught him at it.'_

Opening his eyes, he stared down at Naruto. "Don't tell the hag I drew on her face and I'll teach you something new." Besides, Jiraiya thought, _'I can see that sexy blonde girl with his what's that, sexy no jutsu again.'_

Naruto rolled his eyes as he watched Jiraiya's eyes glaze over and drool at some dirty thought.

"No." He simply replied, watching with hidden amusement as the 'Great Jiraiya' fell backward anime style. Jumping up he pointed a finger at blue eyed student. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!"

Naruto grinned up at his informal sensei, "I mean no I don't want you to teach me something new, I want you to teach me EVERYTHING you know!" Naruto spread his arms as wide as they could go, emphasizing his words.

Jiraiya sighed and agreed reluctantly. "I've never had anyone as stubborn as you before Naruto."

Naruto jumped up, pumping his fist into the air he yelled out. "Yeah! That's because I'm the one and only Naruto! The future Hokage that will surpass all other Hokages!"

"Glad to see you're getting excited and all, but didn't you say the hag was looking for me?" Jiraiya pointed out, ruining the moment.

Naruto frowned up at Jiraiya. "Not just you ero-sennin, US! U-S US!"

"Ohh… Glad to know you can spell too." Jiraiya grinned, poking fun at his student. Sliding an arm around Naruto's shoulders, he led him towards the Hokage tower.

"By the way, tell me Naruto. How did she react when she saw her face?"

----------------------------------------

A/N: So how did you guys like it? Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry I took so long but sadly, while I was enjoying my well deserved holiday, I caught the flu. Mum didn't really like me typing away at the computer. In fact, she doesn't like me writing fanfiction at all! Sigh… well anyway, hope you all read and review. And thanks to all my reviewers for your wonderful reviews. I really enjoy reading them so please review more! Heehee…. So until my next chapter! Ja ne!


	7. Why

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have never will… (sob)

A/N: Hi everybody! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it, hontouni arigatou. (Authoress bows down) I've also corrected the mistake about Tsunade giving Naruto two weeks to master the Rasengan. It's actually one week. Arigatou Joekool-san for correcting me on that!

Also, I just found out the other day that the ramen girl at the Ichiraku is not the old man's daughter, in fact, she's just a waitress working there. So I've made the appropriate changes already. Oh and by the way, their names are Ayame and Teuchi. So from now on, I'll just be using their names. It's getting tiring using the waitress and the Ichiraku owner all the time, haha.

Anyway, sorry I took so long with this fic, I just started university again and work is piling up. I have a life too, so try not to expect too much of me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

----------------------------------------

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork to see Naruto skip happily in, Jiraiya trudging in behind. "You look like something the dogs dragged in." She pointed out to the white haired man. Snorting, the said man crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Hi Baa-chaaan!" A vein ticked against Tsunade's forehead as she plastered a fake grin on her face, gritting her teeth in annoyance, "Somebody's happy today!"

Naruto grinned cheekily up at the Hokage, "Of course, ero-sennin said he would teach me EVERYTHING he knows! How cool is that!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Tsunade raised a delicate blonde eyebrow. "Oh? And why did he do that?"

Naruto cast a sly glance toward the perverted author of the hentai book, who was now freaking out, looking frantically around for a place to hide. "Hehehe… I bla… Mmmmphh!" (A/N: In case some of you don't get this, Naruto meant to say blackmail.)

Naruto struggled against Jiraiya who had covered his mouth, preventing him from further speech. Laughing embarrassingly he shook his head vigorously, "Nothing, hehehe… nothing at all." Turning their backs on the irritated and suspicious woman, he whispered harshly into the boy's ear, "Baka! Do you want to get us both killed? Haven't you heard the saying hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn!" (A/N: Or was it woman scorned? No idea but this sounds right.)

Naruto frowned up at the older man. "It's YOU, not US! Don't bring me into YOUR mess ero-sennin! YOURS! NOT MINE!" Naruto whispered back harshly.

Jiraiya frowned back at his student but there was nothing he could do, after all, he was at a disadvantage. '_One day…'_ He thought, '_just you wait Naruto.'_ He grinned evilly in his minds as he thought of different ways he could torture his blonde student.

"Are you two done sweet talking cause I don't have all day you know." Tsunade called out teasingly from behind them.

Naruto cringed and yelled out, "Ewww… with this ero-sennin! I'd rather do my sweet talking with the snake bastard than HIM!"

(THONK)

Jiraiya rubbed his knuckles as Naruto nursed his poor head whining, "Itai… Wait till I tell baa-chan you drew on her face." He whined pitifully clutching his head and stumbling into a corner, playing the innocent.

Jiraiya's mouth dropped open in horror the moment the words left Naruto's mouth. His whole body turned to stone as he could only watch on as Tsunade's face turned into one of shock, rage then surprisingly calm. Grinning madly, Tsunade cracked her knuckles as she advanced menacingly on her fellow sennin.

"Jiraiya…" She drawled out slowly and dangerously.

"Shit." Was the only thing he could say before Tsunade's fist came flying towards him.

**(PUNCH)** "ITAI!" **(SLAM)** "SORRY!" **(WHACK)** "ARRRgggh!" **(SLAP)** "SERVES YOU RIGHT!" **(KICK)**

Outside, one of the ANBU guards stationed at the door murmured to his colleague, "Hey should we go in and see what's wrong?"

"Don't bother. Every time Jiraiya-sama goes in there, he always does something to tick Hokage-sama off. What you're hearing is normal. It's only when you don't hear any noise that something is wrong." His tiger masked colleague chuckled.

The first one, wolf mask, continued growling angrily, "By the way, what's that fox brat doing in there!"

His fellow ANBU shushed him, "You don't want to say that in front of the Hokage. Apparently she really likes him a lot, if you ask me; I think she treats him like a little brother. I heard rumors that he saved Hokage-sama from Orochimaru."

The ANBU with the wolf mask fell silent as he contemplated his next words. "Were you there at the Chuunin exams? Did he really beat the Hyuuga genius?"

Tiger mask nodded, "Do you know he can actually tap into the… fox's chakra? He was even recommended by Hokage-sama to bring back the Uchiha heir."

Wolf mask murmured thoughtfully to himself, "Maybe there's much more to him than just the fox."

oooooooooo

Naruto frowned at the two sennins who were still fighting. Sighing, he cleared his throat and shouted. "BAA-CHAN, ERO-SENNIN!" Hearing their names, the said people turned to face Naruto screaming "WHAT!"

Naruto stared back unblinkingly and shrugged his shoulders, "If you don't have anything to say, I'm leaving. I've got better things to do than sit around eating ramen and watching you fight." At that point, Naruto's eyes glazed over slightly. '_Like going out with Hime-chan…'_

Tsunade released Jiraiya from a chokehold and turned to Naruto, arms akimbo. "What ramen?"

Naruto pointed nonchalantly towards the pile of empty cups and asked. "So why did you want to see us?" (A/N: Let's just assume he's just like Chouji who carries food around hahaha!)

Jiraiya rubbed his sore neck and asked. "Is this about the Uchiha?"

Both sennins noticed the blonde's eye twitch slightly at the name but made no comment. "Partly. As you two know, Orochimaru is after Uchiha Sasuke for his body and bloodline ability. And the Akatsuki wants Naruto for the Kyuubi's power. With the two of you here, who knows what may happen. With the village still recovering from the attacks since the Chuunin exams, Konoha is at risk and we will not be able to hold both enemies back. Therefore as Hokage, I…"

"You're sending me away, aren't you?" Naruto questioned sullenly.

Jiraiya walked over to his blonde student and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Let her finish Naruto."

Tsunade shook her head smiling warmly at Naruto as she sat back at her desk. "Iie Naruto, I would never do that to you. After what Uchiha Sasuke has done, some people may not be too happy with him. So I've decided to send him away instead, together with Kakashi. As of the day Sasuke recovers, Team Seven will be disbanded and you three will go your separate ways." Tsunade paused, letting her words register in Naruto's mind.

"What of Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked confused. "Sasuke will be going with Kakashi-sensei and I'll be training under ero-sennin."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. "That's the problem, there's no available team yet. I'm still trying to figure something out. But maybe I could shift her to Asuma's team."

Naruto cocked his head. '_Yeah that's right, Shikamaru's already a Chuunin.'_ "Hey baa-chan, what about Neji?"

Tsunade's eye twitched. "Weren't you listening yesterday when I came in? I said he would be fine, he just had to stay in bed and not move too much."

Naruto grinned embarrassingly. "Hehehe… I was anxious to know if I could be discharged or not. Not like it would matter since I'm always discharged the moment I wake up from whatever." He replied patting his stomach affectionately.

At that gesture, Tsunade leaned over her desk and pointed her finger at his stomach. "Speaking of which, did you do what I said and tell them about the Kyuubi?"

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow in surprise. '_She asked him to tell his friends about the Kyuubi?' _

Both sennins watched carefully for Naruto's reaction, getting into battle mode if Naruto should lose control and fox out. (A/N: Borrowed this from another fanfic, can't remember the title sorry.) To their surprise, the blonde's grin broke into a smile, his eyes shining brightly as he nodded.

Tsunade sighed inwardly with relief, if the others had not accepted him, Naruto could have lost it. And she would not have known what to do, knowing she had practically forced him to do it. '_It was for the better'_, she thought as she smiled, proud of her rookie ninjas. She would have never forgiven herself if his friends would start hating him like the rest of the villagers too.

Jiraiya nodded his head in silent agreement with what Tsunade had done. He knew first hand how much Naruto wanted to be loved, how much he wanted a family to love him. The Rasengan training had proven it, having seen how Naruto had drooped his head in sadness when he refused to stay, and then bounce back up with a fake smile plastered on his face. He remembered how Naruto's face had lit up when he broke the ice cream and gave it to him as he had seen that father and son do. Jiraiya knew.

He patted his young student on the shoulder and smiled down. "I'm proud of you Naruto."

Naruto beamed up at his perverted sensei and Hokage, his heart swelling with pride. Never in his life had he received any praise before, except from Iruka-sensei that is. "Hehehe, of course! I'm gonna be Hokage one day and I'll be kicking you out of there!" He screamed out loud, as he made a victory sign. (Just like Ash Ketchum from Pokemon. Hahaha…)

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's antics, '_Oh Naruto…'_ Jiraiya cracked a smile and shrugged.

"Oi Tsunade, if there's nothing else, I'll be going now." Jiraiya smirked. "I've got better things to do than standing here talking to you. Places to go, research to do."

Naruto face faulted then recovered fast enough to glare daggers and snort in his disgust at his perverted sensei. Tsunade's eye twitched as a vein popped out. The two, and three until finally, "JIIIIRAIIIYAAAAAA!"

Naruto coughed and waved his hand in front of his nose, clearing the air around him of smoke and dust. As their surroundings cleared, all that was left in the office was Tsunade, Naruto, a door with a Jiraiya shaped hole in the middle of it. Naruto peered through the now useless door as the hole went on and on and on through the building.

He sweat-dropped as he turned back to face the Hokage. "Uh… I'll be going now…" He paused for a few seconds as he inched his way slowly towards the door before continuing, knowing what he said next could land him the same fate as Jiraiya. "BAA-CHAAAAN!" With that, he jumped through the door, smashing what was left of it to smithereens and rushed off, leaving two still gawking ANBUs and a very pissed off Hokage.

oooooooooo

Hinata sighed, peeking over the box in her arms trying to see where she was going. After training that day, Hinata had dropped by Ino's house in her normal outfit to return the clothes, only to have a boxful of new ones dumped onto her.

"It's so you can complete the makeover Hinata-chan!" Ino had called out as she waved the stumbling girl off.

She was now on her way home in another new outfit, her old one discarded. She had been grateful towards Ino but her father was bound to notice the changes occurring in his eldest daughter, whether he liked it or not. Hinata gulped as she thought of what her father would say to her. So far, she had managed to enter and leave the mansion unnoticed, but someone would definitely notice the difference soon. Unaware of her surroundings and lost in thought, she nearly walked into someone had he not spoken up. "Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata peeked around the box and recognized the Chuunin, whose name was Hagane Kotetsu, as the one who had been sitting next to her during the Chuunin finals. Puzzled as to why the Chuunin was speaking to her, she nodded in response, a frown creasing her brow. "Hyuuga Hinata, Hokage-sama wishes to see you."

Hinata nodded in acknowledgement and turned in the direction of the Hokage tower, box and all, following the Chuunin. In her mind, she couldn't help but wonder why the Hokage would want to see her.

oooooooooo

Neji groaned as Tenten helped him to sit up. "Careful Neji, Hokage-sama said you shouldn't move around too much."

Neji frowned and said, "Urgh, to hell with her orders, I need to train." Catching the glare his girlfriend shot him, he suddenly remembered who he had just insulted, Tenten's idol. '_Oops…'_

Neji ignored the glare and tried to move off the bed but with his left arm out of commission, he fell forward, eyes shut tightly as he braced for the pain. But when he did fall, he did not fall onto the hard floor as he was expecting, he had fallen onto something soft and warm. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a loose embrace on the floor, Tenten smiling down at him. "I told you so." She whispered as she pecked him on his bandaged forehead.

Letting Tenten help him onto his bed, he ignored the smirks coming from the other occupants. Ever since yesterday, he and the rest of the team members who had retrieved Sasuke had had a talk about Naruto and the seal, each and every one of them, coming to their own terms of respecting Naruto.

Neji had thought about their fight at the Chuunin exams that night. Naruto had earned his quiet respect that day, but yesterday, he had earned his undivided respect now. Seeing how he had an even worse seal than him and never cursed his fate, instead, taking his fate into his hands and changing destiny. He smiled inwardly as he recalled how Naruto had shouted at him that he would change the Hyuuga when he became Hokage.

Sitting back in his bed he stared at his girlfriend. '_How could I not have known? I, the Hyuuga genius, could not even tell my own teammate was in love with me.'_ Neji chuckled quietly to himself.

oooooooooo

Meanwhile, Tenten was staring at Neji and thinking about Naruto. '_Naruto-kun, do you have any idea how much you've changed him? Ever since the Chuunin exams, I noticed he was nicer to everyone, not much but just a little bit. Although he trained even harder than he used to after losing to you, I could tell that in his heart, you had earned his respect, even if he didn't show it. If what you wanted was respect and acknowledgement, you have mine Naruto-kun. After all you've done for…'_

"Did you have training today?" Neji's voice broke her train of thought.

Tenten grinned. "No, thank god. With you and Lee out of commission, Gai-sensei said I could have the time off until you two recover. But I was training myself in the woods earlier."

"That's what I thought." Neji replied with a grimace on his face. "No wonder Gai-sensei came over to visit us just now."

Looking at Neji's annoyed face, Tenten knew what had happened, with her sensei ranting on and on about the power of youth, his ridiculous poses and finally his annoying pinging teeth. She shook her head sighing.

Suddenly in a puff of smoke, Chuunin Kamizuki Izumo appeared in the middle of the hospital room. "Hyuuga Neji, Hokage-sama wishes to see you."

oooooooooo

Meanwhile, Hinata had reached the Hokage's office and was speechless as she gawked at the missing door to the office. A young and confident voice broke through her reverie, "Hyuuga Hinata, I presume?"

Hinata nodded meekly as she entered the room head bowed, as she had been taught since young, in respect to the Hokage. A few minutes passed before Hinata realized the Hokage had not spoken. She raised her head and found the Hokage scrutinizing her from head to toe.

Tsunade was slightly surprised when the Hyuuga heiress stepped into her office, seeing the way she was dressed, she knew Hyuuga Hiashi would never approve. What his daughter was wearing was what most young kunoichi were wearing this season, but something a traditional parent would never allow. Looking from the photo in the folder in front of her to the girl trembling in front of her, she noted the differences and spoke up, a smirk gracing her face.

"I'm surprised your father didn't say anything regarding your clothes, Hinata-chan."

Hinata gasped and dropped the box in her arms in shock, averting her gaze, not knowing what to say. A blush rose in her cheeks as she recalled the Chuunin's comments as he escorted her to the Hokage's office.

_ Flashback begins _

_"Oh… looks like someone filled out pretty nicely since the Chuunin exams. Wait till I tell Izumo this, hehehe…" Hinata blushed as she couldn't help but hear the Chuunin's comment as he walked down the corridor, thinking the girl was out of earshot._

_ Flashback ends _

(A/N: Why is it that all Konoha men are all perverted?)

oooooooooo

Neji entered the Hokage's office only to find the Hokage laughing uncontrollably, banging her fist on her desk and his cousin standing in the room, face red from blushing.

Not only that, his cousin was dressed in a different outfit today and looked so much more different. As he stared more, he felt a nosebleed coming up. Hinata was wearing a light blue dress that reached mid thigh, a high slit on both sides revealing the black shorts underneath. The sleeveless dress was cut lowly down the front but a black shirt inside protected her modesty. Bandages were wrapped around her shins, pretty much like his own. Just at that moment, Hinata happened to turn around and face him, and with the sun shinning behind her through the window, she looked like a goddess he thought. Unable to take it any longer, the blood spurted out of his nose as his eyes rolled back in his head as he fell back with a loud thump.

Turning towards the sound, Tsunade could not contain it any longer and shrieked louder than ever as she fell off her chair laughing. Hinata shocked to realize that Neji had fainted because of her, took a step back, tripped over the box of clothes on the ground and fell onto her backside, arms and legs sprawling apart. Seeing this, Tsunade rolled on the ground clutching her stomach shrieking with laughter.

Hearing the sounds of bodies hitting the ground and shrieking, the two ANBU guards stationed outside ran into the room, swords at the ready for combat. But since Neji had only moments before entered the doorway and fainted from blood loss there, they tripped over him and fell right between Hinata's legs. (A/N: Authoress snorts and says, yeah, elite ninjas at that, can't even keep themselves from falling over.)

Shaking her head to clear the dizziness, Hinata opened her eyes only to find a wolf masked and tiger masked ANBU lying between her legs, staring down her dress. Before she could scream anything, the two flew backwards, their masks flying off due to the force at which their blood spurted out.

Eyes wide, Hinata sat there not comprehending what just happened. All the while, Tsunade screamed with laughter.

oooooooooo

By the time the three males had recovered from their "little" fainting spell, Tsunade was already sitting behind her desk stifling giggles, Hinata huddling in the corner blushing, wishing a hole would just appear in the ground and swallow her.

The two ANBU had the decency to blush and apologise before replacing their masks and exiting. Neji stood in front of the Hokage's desk all the while trying not to look at his cousin. '_Chikusho__ She's my cousin!'_ Neji thought furiously as he forced the blush down and straightened his back, staring at the Godaime stoically.

Hinata stepped out of the corner, her face still red. Standing in front of the Hokage, her head bowed staring at her feet.

Tsunade closed her eyes and opened them again, her face a picture of seriousness, unlike her jovial appearance before, she meant business now. "Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Hiashi-**san** has demanded," Tsunade emphasized, clearly showing her disdain for the man and that she showed him no respect. "That I remove the two of you from your teams. Similarly, Hyuuga Hanabi will be taken out of the academy for the time being and will receive private tutoring from home. Hiashi-san wants you three to…" Tsunade frowned as she searched for the most appropriate word. "…accompany him on an important trip to Wave Country in six months time. The reason he has requested you be taken off now is in case of the possibility of leaving earlier than expected."

Tsunade paused and glanced at the two horror-stricken Hyuuga. "I take it he didn't inform you two."

Hinata shook her head, white eyes widening in shock as tears gathered. Neji's eyes widened but he remained silent, awaiting the rest. Tsunade sighed as she cursed the Hyuuga leader. '_Damn you Hiashi, why do you make things hard for everybody.'_

Tsunade cleared her throat in an effort to regain the attention of the young girl. "Because of this…unexpected request, I will have to do as he proposed and remove the two of you from your teams. The four genin teams will be disbanded and rearranged."

Tsunade shut her eyes and frowned. Her headache was getting worse and the situation was not helping her either. Reopening her eyes, she spoke to Hinata, "Hinata, you will be placed under the guidance of Shizune and myself. I've read your folder and I think you have the potential to become a very powerful medic nin like myself." The shocked girl blushed under the praise and thanked the Hokage softly.

Tsunade smiled and faced Neji, "As you know, your wounds are still healing. Thus you will be unable to train for the time being. But that doesn't mean that you will have no sensei. Naruto has been training with Jiraiya for a while. It's time he had another teammate."

Neji nodded and bowed politely towards the Hokage but inwardly, he was stunned. '_Naruto was being trained by one of the legendary sannin all this time?'_

"Hinata, meet Shizune at the hospital tomorrow. She will inform you the details of your training. Neji, when you're able to move your arm without any pain, you may join Naruto and his sensei. Until then, I trust you haven't been straining yourself. If you have, it'll only take longer for you to recover." Tsunade emphasized her words as she glared at the Hyuuga genius. "I'll see you back in the hospital."

Neji gulped and nodded stiffly before he bowed and exited the room, Hinata following closely behind, box of clothes in hand.

The moment they left the room, Tsunade massaged her temples as she let out a frustrated sigh. "Now what do I do…"

oooooooooo

"Hinata-sama." Hinata stopped in her tracks and looked up to find Neji staring off to the side, a light tinge of blush showing on his cheeks. "You look very pretty today."

Hinata blushed and giggled slightly. "What would Tenten-san say, if she heard you say that Neji-niisan." She teased, watching amused as the blush deepened. Neji coughed slightly before turning to face her. Staring straight into identical white eyes, Neji let out a small smile. "May I walk you home, Hinata-sama."

Hinata nodded slightly and caught up with Neji, who made an effort to remove the box from her hands. Hinata shied away, shaking her head. "Hokage-sama said not to strain it Neji-niisan, besides, your arm is still in a sling."

Neji silently cursed himself for his uselessness, a scowl marring his almost feminine like features. Hinata gazed at him and wondered how someone could have changed so much. Although she had not been conscious during Naruto's and Neji's match, she knew that whatever happened during then had somehow changed Neji, not only affecting him, but also affecting herself and the others around him.

Unable to stand the feeling of being studied, Neji looked up and snapped, albeit a little too harshly. "What are you staring at?"

Hinata flinched visibly as she turned away, whispering softly. "Do you hate me that much, Neji-niisan?"

Neji swore violently under his breath, clenching his fists. Calming down his already frustrated mind, he spoke softly as if to an injured animal. "Forgive me, Hinata-sama. I… I do not hate you. It is the main branch that I hate. I only detested the fact you represented it, thus taking out my hate for the main family on you. I have failed you and my father." With that, Neji knelt down in front of Hinata, head bowed, seeking forgiveness.

Hinata stood dumbstruck before she looked around, glad that no one was around to witness THE Hyuuga Neji on his knees in front of the weak Hyuuga heiress. For once she was glad that Ino had helped her gain at least some self-confidence in herself. Taking the situation in hand, Hinata set her box down and knelt before her cousin. Cupping both his cheeks, she raised his head and stared into similar eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive Neji-niisan. I myself h.. hat…" Hinata closed her eyes, unable to say the word. "Detest the fact that the family has been for generations, been separated into two. But we can change it, I believe that destiny is to be taken into our own hands and changed. If only I could, I would have gladly traded places with you."

Hinata opened her eyes, tears shimmering in them, making her white eyes seem almost silver. "I never wanted to be heir to the clan, should anyone deserve it, it would be you, Neji-niisan."

With that, she stood up, grabbed her box and ran for home, the tears now falling unbidden from her eyes.

oooooooooo

Neji sat that for what seemed like hours, thinking over what Hinata had just told her.

_"Should anyone deserve it, it would be you."_

_"I believe that destiny can be taken into our own hands and changed."_

Neji chuckled silently, '_she almost sounds like Naruto_.' He thought as he made his way back to the hospital.

oooooooooo

Back at the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata sat in her room staring into her mirror.

"What did I just do? What exactly possessed me to do that?" She sighed as she buried her head in her arms.

oooooooooo

Naruto sat at the ramen stand thinking. Baa-chan wants me to stay here and send Sasuke-bastard away.

_'But wouldn't it be better off for me and THEM if she just sent me away instead. THEY wouldn't care.' _He thought, as he ordered a beef ramen.

Teuchi looked over the counter, concerned for his faithful customer. '_He's wearing that same lost and confused look again, the same one he wears when he thinks I'm not looking or when he's with Iruka-sensei.'_

Placing the steaming bowl of ramen on the table, Teuchi asked. "Yo kid. What's wrong?"

Naruto jumped slightly before he raised his head, a grin plastered on his face. "Ehhh… what are you talking about Oji-san! Nothing's wrong, what can be wrong when Uzumaki Naruto is here! Future Hokage! Haa!"

Teuchi smiled slightly as he watched his favorite customer dig into the ramen, though still worried for the young boy. He shook his head slightly, wondering why most of the villagers were too stupid to understand.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Owner and customer turned to look at the source of sound, pushing apart the folds, Iruka stepped in grinning. Plonking himself in a seat next to Naruto, he ordered a chicken ramen before addressing his former student.

"So, what did you do today, Naruto?" He asked as he ruffled the younger boy's hair fondly.

Naruto grinned smugly, "Ero-sennin promised to teach me everything he knows, and we had a talk with Baa-chan today too. She wants to send Sasuke-bastard away with Kakashi-sensei and have ero-sennin teach me here." Iruka noticed the slight falter in the grin but made no mention of it.

Habits from teaching too long arose as he began to lecture Naruto on how it was disrespectful to make fun of elders and peers. Finishing the speech, he turned back to see Naruto happily slurping up the remnants of his third bowl.

Iruka face faulted before his face took on a slightly demonic look as he screamed, "NARUTO!"

Naruto looked up at the Chuunin and asked, "Iruka-senseiii… I don't care about that kind of thing."

Iruka sputtered as he retorted, "I can understand why you call Sasuke-kun a bastard, but to make fun of two of the legendary sannin, you do know who they are right?"

(A/N: From where Naruto starts to explain who Jiraiya and Tsunade are, whatever is in blah means he's really thinking it k and **(blah)** is the Kyuubi.

Naruto frowned up at Iruka, "Of course I do, Jiraiya-sensei ero-sennin was one of Sandaime's the old geezer's students. He can summon frogs and is also known as a frog hermit. His pupil was Yondaime, the fourth Hokage. Jiraiya-sensei ero-sennin taught me how to use the Kyuubi's dumb fox's**) (Oi I heard that!) **chakra, how to walk on bloody hot water the sadistic bastard, how to summon a frog he freaking threw me off a cliff! and the Rasengan that would be the best thing he's ever taught me. I got to beat that Sasuke-teme with it too!" He declared proudly.

Iruka nodded pleased with the change and motioned him to continue.

"Tsunade-sama Baa-chan was also another of Sandaime's old geezer's students. She can summon slugs and travels with her assistant Shizune I like her, she's nice, she's probably very good in genjutsu seeing how she looks like 20 when she's bloody old, is a great healer wish she didn't heal that bastard. She is the granddaughter of the first Hokage and currently the fifth Hokage you'd better watch out if I were you Baa-chan, cause I'm gonna kick you out of that position! and is really pretty more like really big boobs, she also gave me this necklace cause we made a bet and she lost." Naruto declared, as he finished panting for breath.

Iruka looked extremely pleased and proud of the blonde genin and was about to ruffle his hair again when he jumped up in his seat.

"Ero-sennin also peeks into bath houses so he can write the hentai book Kakashi-sensei is always reading and Baa-chan is really really OLD and lousy at betting! Hahahaha!" With that, Naruto jumped off the seat and ran out the stall, with Iruka hot on his heels.

Teuchi chuckled quietly to himself as he cleared the table. He would just have to either collect payment from one of them later or just let them go for free. Teuchi preferred the latter, knowing the both would be back again and again. He had already made enough money off them, what was four more bowls.

oooooooooo

By the time Iruka caught Naruto, it was already dusk. Now the two stood in front of a broken down door, leading into a trashed house. Iruka shook his head sadly as he inwardly cursed the villagers who were too stupid to realize anything. Naruto, already used to having his house broken into countless times, nonchalantly stepped in and picked up the door and began kicking things aside.

_'Oh Naruto…'_ Iruka sighed as he watched the boy he considered his younger brother picking up team 7's photo. Iruka stepped in and began to help clear things up when Naruto's voice stopped him. "Daijoubu Iruka-sensei, I can do it myself."

Iruka's hand stopped in mid air when he realized how hollow Naruto's voice sounded. Standing back up, Iruka turned to face Naruto, who had a grin plastered on his face.

"Naruto, it's no use pretending in front of me."

With those words, Naruto broke down, Iruka's arms rising up to wrap around him protectively, consoling the boy as he sobbed uncontrollably.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Ohh poor Naruto-kun… Sorry to leave it at such an ending. Ok now to clear a few things up.

1) I put in the part about the ANBU outside the Hokage's office to show that the fight with Neji during the exam had changed many perspectives regarding Naruto.

2) Naruto will not be Jiraiya's student until Sasuke recovers and leaves the village, which will be before Neji is able to move his arm.

3) Neji will join Naruto as Jiraiya's temporary student until Hiashi decides to leave. Neither Naruto nor Jiraiya know about this yet.

4) The part about Neji and Hinata may seem a bit OOC but it's my story and I say Neji's changing. No it's not going to be a Neji/Hinata pairing. I just put that in there to show that Neji has indeed changed, and Hinata is becoming more self-confident (a little bit as you can see from the part where she's back at home again) and to make Neji realize that there is much more to his cousin than he can see. This will play a greater part later in the story.

So, if you have any questions whatsoever regarding this fic, feel free to drop me a review. I love reviews so send me lots. Flame me if you wish, there's nothing I can do if you don't give me some tips to improve my story. So yeah, read and review k? Pwease…. Puppy dog eyes. Hahahaha..

Until then, Ja!

Chibified Kitsunes


	8. Precious People

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have never will… (sob)

A/N: To ALL my reviewers and KnH fellow members: This chapter's for you! Love you all! (To a certain extent of course)

---------------------------------------

Iruka sat on the floor, with the young kitsune boy now asleep in his arms. He sighed as he scratched his scar, a habit he always did when he was irritated or frustrated. Closing his eyes, he recalled the loneliness he had gone through before, but he knew none of his pain could compare to Naruto's.

"Naruto…"

Stretching out his legs, he winced as his knees popped from being cramped too long. Careful not to wake the sleeping boy, he rose onto his knees, Naruto still wrapped protectively in his arms. Carrying him to the couch, he sat the blonde boy down and walked to the bedroom.

He walked around the small room, picking up random weapons lying around and putting them into a bag he had dug up from the cupboard. He approached Naruto's wardrobe and was shocked to see the meager amount of wearable clothes the boy owned. Making a mental note to buy Naruto some new clothes the next day, he packed them into the bag.

As he was about to leave the room, his eye caught sight of a kitsune plushie lying on the floor. Had it not been a bright orange, Iruka would have not noticed it under the blanket. Placing it carefully into the bag atop Naruto's pajamas, Iruka walked to the toilet to retrieve Naruto's toothbrush.

Packing some scrolls he thought would be useful and team 7's photo into the bag, he finally carried the bag over to Naruto. Picking the boy up carefully, Iruka settled Naruto into a sitting position so he was able to carry him piggy back, picked up the bag and left the cold empty house. (A/N: Empty here doesn't mean the house is empty of belongings, rather a house devoid of warmth and love.)

Fishing out his house keys from his pocket, Iruka unlocked his front door and pushed it open. Iruka was glad the next day was the weekend and he didn't need to teach in the academy. But he knew that Naruto would be expected to be at the bridge the next day for his training. Deciding that skipping training would be the best thing now for Naruto, he tucked the young genin into his bed and softly ruffled his sunshine hair. Iruka's eyes softened as he studied Naruto's face. Looking at the peaceful face, anyone would have thought he was a blonde angel, despite the red rimmed eyes.

Sighing, Iruka walked out his bedroom spare pillow and blanket in hand and settled himself into his couch, prepared for a restless night.

oooooooooo

Naruto woke up to the sun shining through the open window. Getting off the bed, he stared at his surroundings and realized he was in Iruka's bedroom. Noticing his bag of belongings beside the bed, he smiled softly. "Iruka-sensei…"

Unzipping his bag, his spirits lifted as he realized that Iruka had packed the kitsune plushie Hinata gave him along with his personal and ninja stuff. Grabbing his toothbrush and a new set of clothes, he walked into the bathroom to wash up.

oooooooooo

Iruka hummed to himself as he set the last plate of fried bacon on the table. Hearing the bedroom door open he turned around to see Naruto walking out, a little sleepy, but awake nonetheless.

Sitting at the table, Naruto squinted and yawned widely, before his eyes snapped open when he smelt the food on the table.

Iruka grinned widely as he stared at the gawking boy, "Now Naruto, I know you love ramen, but you can't have it for breakfast all the time. SO to make it up to you, I decided to cook you all of this!" Iruka said as he swept his arm over the piles of pancakes, plate of fried bacon, eggs and baked beans.

"Sugoii!" Naruto screamed out as his eyes went wide with wonder at the spread of food. But in mere seconds, Naruto turned on Iruka and asked excitedly, "Anou sa, anou sa, Iruka-sensei, can we have ramen later? For lunch?"

Iruka let out a sigh as he chuckled. Scratching his scar, he shrugged shoulders and said, "Why not."

"YATTA!" Naruto screamed out as he jumped into the chair and began wolfing down pancakes.

But just as Iruka sat down to join in, Naruto suddenly choked on his food. Coughing out the remaining pancakes lodged in his throat, Naruto croaked out, "Tr..training…"

Patting his back, Iruka handed Naruto a glass of milk and said, "Don't worry about that Naruto. I made a request to Godaime-sama to give you the day off."

Naruto shook his head about to protest when the brunette cut him off, "It's already been done, besides, I've already passed on the message to Sakura-chan. Kakashi should have found out about it and should be on his way right about…"

"Yo!"

Blonde and brunette turned towards the door, Hatake Kakashi standing in the kitchen doorway, ever present book in hand.

Sitting himself at the table he picked up a slice of bacon and stared at it, "Heard you requested Naruto be given the day off?"

Iruka's eyes narrowed his eyes slightly at the silver haired ninja and stood up. "Yes, I trust Hokage-sama didn't inform you?"

Kakashi shrugged as if indifferent, though he could tell the underlying urgency in the voice, and made his way to the living room. Iruka patted Naruto on the shoulder, "Try not to choke again ok?"

Before Naruto could answer, both ninjas heard the distinctive crunch as the Jounin bit into the bacon.

Naruto shouted, "CHIKUSHO! I wanted to see Kakashi-sensei's face!"

oooooooooo

"What gave you the right to cancel MY training, Iruka-_sensei_?" Kakashi asked, emphasizing his slight anger in that one word.

"Didn't Hokage-sama tell you what happened?" Iruka replied calmly as he stared back at the Jounin.

"Yes she did, but that still does not give you the rig…" Kakashi replied back a little harshly before he was cut off.

"Then did she tell you how he broke down in tears? Kakashi-sensei," Iruka practically snarled before his voice softened, eyes pleading with the older man to understand. "I'm sorry."

Kakashi sighed and shoved a gloved hand through his messy hair, "How long has this been happening?"

Iruka looked at the Jounin and shook his head sighing, "I have no idea, and Naruto never told me this was happening."

"Something has to be done about this." Kakashi replied, frowning through his mask, worried for his student.

Iruka snapped and turned on the silver haired man, "You think I don't know that!"

Closing his eyes and massaging his temples, Iruka sighed yet again. "Gomen, it's just that, I'm worried for Naruto. So many things have happened to him and I just don't think it's fair."

Iruka stood up and shook his head at the Jounin. "I'm sorry I requested to cancel your training today without approaching you, but I felt that in his current condition, Naruto wouldn't be able to concentrate properly. With all that's been happening lately…"

"Wakatta." Kakashi answered briskly as he made to stand up.

"Join us for breakfast Kakashi-sensei, I made extra and I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind you being here."

Kakashi nodded, his eye curving up as he smiled. "Arigatou, but there is a cat stuck up in a tree and I need to go rescue it. Ja, Iruka-sensei!" With that, the Jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a ticked off academy teacher standing in the living room, waving the smoke out of his face. "I hate it when he does that." He muttered to no one in particular.

oooooooooo

Naruto skipped back to Iruka's house excitedly, swinging his arms, bags full of new clothing in his hands while his sensei followed behind at a slower pace with bags of groceries. Iruka smiled fondly at his younger brother, or so he considered, as he recalled the shopping trip.

_ Flashback _

_By chance, they had managed to find a clothes shop run by a nice old couple who knew nothing about Naruto, seeing they had just moved to Konoha and had never heard anything about the blond genin before._

_Iruka and Naruto had spent the rest of the day in the shop looking for a new set of pajamas and a new set of clothes for the boy. Naruto had whined on and on about not being able to find a set of pajamas he liked._

_Chuckling softly at the display of childishness and affection the both had showed, the couple soon warmed up to the pair. "Are you two brothers? Because you two sure act like you are." The old man had said, jokingly._

_Iruka chuckled embarrassingly as he scratched his scar and shook his head. But Naruto jumped up and down excitedly, "Ano sa, ano sa Iruka-sensei! He said we're like brothers!"_

_The old lady laughed softly and patted Naruto's head, "Even if you aren't brothers, anyone can tell he cares for you like one. Now come dear, tell grandma what kind of pajamas you'd like."_

_Naruto grinned up at the lady, "Hai!"_

_Old man and chuunin watched as Naruto rambled on, running around the store pointing out various designs he liked. By the end of the day, Naruto had a whole pile of fabric and clothes in his arms._

_"Arigatou…" Iruka began, and then paused when he realized he did not know the couple's names. "Jukodo Sanzo, and my wife Emiko."_

_"Arigatou Sanzo-san, Emiko-san." Iruka bowed as he thanked the old couple for the generous discount they had given._

_"It was our pleasure Iruka-kun, Naruto-kun. Come and visit us anytime ok?"_

_Naruto smiled genuinely up at the old lady, "Hai obaa-san."_

_Emiko scoffed, "Call me Emiko-san, obaa-san makes me feel old! Mind you I'm just going on sixty-one."_

_Naruto's jaw dropped. "S…sixty-one? You're older than Baa-chan!" He screamed out. Even Iruka was shocked. The old couple looked so young it seemed almost impossible for them to be above sixty._

_Sanzo laughed heartily as he shook his head at Naruto. "Ah, that you don't understand chibi. Age doesn't define how old you are or look. Rather, it is in your heart and soul. No matter how old you are up here," He placed his hand on Naruto's head, "It's always how YOUNG you are in here." Sanzo emphasized as he pointed at where Naruto's heart was._

_Iruka nodded as he mentally filed that piece of advice into his mind for future reference as Naruto stared wide-eyed and confused at the white haired man._

_Emiko let out a ladylike giggle as Iruka chuckled at the next words "You'll understand it someday." Sanzo said as he ruffled the sunshine hair._

_ Flashback ends _

Iruka smiled as he remembered how happy Naruto was. He had found another two precious people.

oooooooooo

Sakura yawned widely. First she had woken up at the really early to get ready for her mission, was eating breakfast when Iruka knocked on the door. She had been annoyed when he told her training was cancelled and she didn't have to go. Sure, she looked cheerful on the outside but inner Sakura was swearing madly over how early she had woken up and now it was all for nothing!

Suddenly recalling that Iruka-sensei had not mentioned anything about Naruto, Sakura decided to go over to his house to see if he was in. After everything that had happened, Sakura realized that she did not know her blonde teammate at all, she now wanted to make things right. And what better way to make it right by treating him to a bowl of ramen. '_Make that twenty'_, muttered Inner Sakura.

The pink haired kunoichi strolled happily to Naruto's house when she suddenly heard a faint mewing. Stopping in mid step, Sakura narrowed her eyes as her ears listened for the source of sound. '_There it is again!'_ She thought as this time, she heard a whimper, loud laughter and the sounds of a fight going on. '_It's coming from that alley.'_ Being the righteous citizen of Konoha and kunoichi she was, Inner Sakura screamed at her outer self to get her ass in there and help. Giving into the rants of her inner self, Sakura pulled out a kunai just to be safe, and made her way cautiously into the dark alley.

What she saw in there made her stop short. At the dead end, three villagers were standing around a bright orange ball of fluff. Sakura's eyes widened slightly when she realized the men were beating up a poor defenseless animal. Inner Sakura screamed in rage,_ "YOU BASTARDS!"_

Being a girl like Sakura had its disadvantages. Being vain and snobbish at times, Sakura also had an affinity towards animals. Eyes narrowing slightly, Sakura's grip on her kunai tightened as she crept forward.

"Hehehe… Just wait till we're finished with you! Then you'll regret ever stepping into Konoha!" Evil villager 1 said. (A/N: I'm not going to bother naming or describing them since they're going to get beaten up beyond recognition anyway.)

Evil villager 2 laughed evilly as he kicked the ball of fluff, gaining evil delight in the growl of pain it emitted. "Yeah! And wait till we get our hands on that brat, getting his house trashed is too good for him. We're going to make him pay!"

"The Hokage was stupid to make up that stupid rule. Good thing he's dead now, but now we've got that mad woman for a Hokage." Evil villager 3 sneered a he picked the whimpering ball of fluff up.

Sakura's eyes narrowed even further as Inner Sakura's eyes flamed up at the insult directed at both Hokages. _"I'm going to kiiiiill them!"_ She cried out as she grabbed a giant kunai out of nowhere, and attempted to stab three dolls, that strangely resembled the three in front.

For the second time that day, Sakura listened to her inner self and pulled out two more kunai and threw them at the villagers, careful not to kill them, though she would have gladly done so. From the shadows, she watched as the three jumped apart in slow motion, trying their best to avoid the kunai but to no avail.

Evil villager 1 was stabbed in his left thigh, evil villager 2 received the kunai in his right shoulder and the last kunai stabbed evil villager 3 in his right hand, causing him to drop the animal.

"Itai!" "Kuso!" "Arrgh!" Sakura's left eye twitched as three different screams rang out through the alleyway as the 3 evil villagers pulled out the kunai and made an effort to stop the blood flow. Inner Sakura snorted, _"Even I can do better than that. Sissies. "_

Concentrating, Sakura closed her eyes and molded some chakra and whispered one word. "Henge!"

Cracking her knuckles, 'Tsunade' stepped out of the shadows and advanced on the 3 evil villagers.

"Ho.. Hokage-sa…sama!" Evil villager 2 stammered as he clutched his shoulder in pain. "Na..nani…"

A feral grin crept across 'Tsunade's' face as she approached the 3 cowering villagers. Inner Sakura let out a battle cry as she swung a nasty looking sword round and round. Sakura inwardly sighed with relief that these were only villagers, not ninjas.

And, since they were villagers, they were unable to defend themselves against the rain of punches descending on them. Much less scream bloody murder as an enraged Hokage launched herself at them.

Panting, Sakura finally stood up and dispelled the jutsu, dusting her hands with pride over the deed she had done. Turning around at another whimper, Sakura slowly approached the shivering bundle of orange fur cooing softly. After a few minutes of stroking its sleek orange fur, the animal finally uncurled itself from a ball and looked up. The pink haired genin gasped as twin orbs as dark as Sasuke's, yet as expressive as Naruto shined up at her.

Smiling softly at the baby fox, Sakura picked it up, keeping her fingers away from its mouth and turned towards the exit of the alleyway. Just then she remembered the affinity the villagers had toward foxes. Ever since the Kyuubi incident, all foxes in Konoha had either been chased away or extinguished. Sakura shivered involuntarily as she recalled a sudden memory of how she had come across some villagers killing a fox when she was younger.

Gripping the fox closer to her body, she knew her mother would never allow her to keep this. '_Well, there's only one person I know who'll do it.'_ She thought as she rummaged around a box looking for something to hide the baby animal.

Pulling out a brown blanket tattered with age, Sakura carefully wrapped the baby fox up in it, and making sure none of its fur was visible but able to breathe. Standing back up, she stepped out into the bright sunshine, leaving evil villagers 1, 2 and 3 twitching on the ground occasionally, faces contorted in one of pain.

oooooooooo

Sakura's mouth dropped open as horrible thoughts rushed through her mind as she stared into the house. '_Sure Naruto's house is messy, but this? What happened?' _She thought worriedly, a frown creasing her forehead.

Suddenly, she recalled what she had heard in the alley_. "Yeah! And wait till we get our hands on that brat, getting his house trashed is too good for him. We're going to make him pay!"_ At first, she had thought nothing of it, but now that she thought of it, she should have killed them… Sakura clenched her left fist, her right arm unknowingly tightening on the bundle she held. It was only when a soft growl reached her ears that she realized what she was doing and released her grip.

The living room of Naruto's house was a wreck. The furniture was overturned, broken glass lay everywhere and there were various stains marring the floor. Sakura stepped in, carefully avoiding the broken glass. "Naruto? Naruto where are you?" Sakura called out frantically. '_This must have been why Iruka-sensei cancelled our training. Something must have happened to Naruto…'_ She thought anxiously.

_"BAKA! You think some lowly villagers can lay a finger on Naruto!_" Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura shook her head to clearing all doubts of Naruto being in danger and ran out the door towards Iruka's house.

oooooooooo

Hinata slumped over, hand resting on the tree for support as she caught her breath. Having run 10 laps around Konoha was no easy feat, given her stamina and the size of the village. Shizune walked up to the Hyuuga girl, "Is that all you've got Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked up at her new sensei and blinked as a drop of sweat rolled into her eye. Looking down at her feet, tears formed in her eyes as she recalled all the glares of disappointment, the words of her father. As her tears threatened to fall, Naruto's words rang through her mind.

_"I believe that others will come to have faith in you and respect you, if only you have confidence in yourself."_ Blinking away the tears, Hinata bent up, slowly regaining her balance, head still bowed.

Shizune looked down at the girl. '_Come on girl, I know you can do it! Don't give up on yourself…' Show them what you're made of!_

Hinata's head shot up, eyes shining fiercely in determination as she stared up at her sensei. '_I will not fail you Naruto-kun! You've always been there for me, now let me grow stronger to be there for you!'_

Shizune mentally screamed her encouragement, but she had to keep up appearances. "Yosh! Give me 100 push ups! And after that, 100 sit ups!"

Hinata's confident demeanor faltered slightly before she regained it again. '_I will become strong!'_

"H… Hai!"

oooooooooo

"Ne ne? Iruka-sensei! Remember what the old man said at the store? That we were like brothers?" Naruto his voice muffled as he flopped onto the couch, head buried in the cushions.

Iruka chuckled and sat down hard on the couch, pretending he didn't hear the cry of protest it caused. "How many times have I said Naruto, show some respect for your elders. The old man you're talking about is Sanzo-san, he just gave you a ton of clothes with a discount, and Emiko-san even made a new set of pajamas, just for you!"

"Hai hai." Naruto called out weakly and insincerely as he waved his hand up in the air. "Now get off of me!"

Iruka laughed as he declined, saying he was comfortable where he was.

His laughter suddenly cut off he flew through the air, propelled by a giant cloud of smoke. (A/N: No he did not fart you sickos! Hahaha..)

Shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness, Iruka opened his eyes only to see five orange clad genins standing in front of him, cracking their knuckles. "Hehehe… You're going to get it now, Iruka-sensei!" The middle one burst out as the two others on each side lunged at him, each holding on to a limb.

Iruka looked about frantically, searching for a route of escape. "Na..Naruto! What do you think you're do…!"

"Arghahahahahahaha!"

oooooooooo

Sakura's ears perked up and her senses went on high alert at the scream coming from Iruka's house. "That was Iruka-sensei…" She gasped. Thinking something had happened to her former sensei, Sakura tightened the grip on the fox as she sped towards the house.

Bursting in, she stopped short at the sight before her. Couch toppled over, orange clad boy sitting atop a scarred Chuunin, tickling him.

"Na.. nani?" Sakura asked dumbfounded. Inner Sakura squealed at the kawaiiness of the scene in front of her, a Naruto plushie and Iruka plushie clutched in both hands. '_Kissy kissy!'_

Having gotten no attention since she got to the house, Sakura walked up to the pair and bonked Naruto on the head. "Naruto! That's no way to treat Iruka-sensei! Get off him right now!"

Naruto stopped his tickling and clutched his head crying out in pain, giving Iruka the chance to scramble out from under him, catching his breath as he clutched his side.

Wincing, he turned to the kunoichi, a grateful smile lighting his face. "Sakura-chan, what brings you here today?"

"I was looking for Naruto so I went to his house. Demo, it was in a mess and I got worried. So I came here to look for Iruka-sensei to see if he was here, or if you knew where he was." Sakura started, and faltered as she noticed a sad look pass over their faces.

"A.. and then on the way here, I heard three men insulting the Hokage and beating up a fox. They mentioned something about trashing up Naruto's house too…" Sakura flinched as she broke off, terrified by the sudden look of rage overcoming her Iruka-sensei's face.

Iruka's clenched fist shook as he motioned for her to continue. "So I beat them up and brought… this here." As she finished, she thrust the bundle out towards Iruka, waiting for him to take it.

Iruka glared daggers at the moving bundle as thoughts rushed through his mind, '_Beating up a fox, brought this here. It must be the fox they were… When I get my hands on those men, I swear I will..!'_

Sakura unconsciously stepped back as she stared at her former sensei, now looking to kill. Never before had she seen him react like that. The Iruka-sensei she knew was a patient, kind hearted man who she was sure could not harm a fly. But now…

Naruto stepped up and poked the squirming mass, his sad look now replaced with his mask, almost as if it had never been there. "Ehhh? Sakura-chan, what's this?"

Sakura broke off her stare on the academy sensei and turned to Naruto. Tongue sticking out, Sakura winked at Naruto and said, "Here you go, take good care of it k?" as she dumped the bundle in his arms.

"Nani?" Naruto asked as he cocked his head the thing fidgeted. Suddenly, a tiny nose peeked out of the blanket sniffing. Sensing no danger it jumped out, straight onto Naruto's head.

"Arrrgh!" Naruto screamed as he ran around the room trying to get the orange bundle of fluff of his head.

Iruka calmed himself down, only to burst out in hysterics at the sight of his favorite student freaking out over a fox on his head. "Naruto! It's just a fox!" Iruka pointed out as Sakura giggled.

Naruto stopped short and the fox tumbled off its precarious position. Sakura cried out in shock but it was short lived as it fell into the blonde's outstretched arms. Iruka sighed and walked up, reaching out, he removed the orange kit from his arms and turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I understand the reasons as to why you rescued the fox, but what are you going to do with it now?"

Sakura looked pitifully up to Iruka and whined, "Demo Iruka-sensei, my parents will never allow me to keep it. And since you're already taking care of Naruto, what's one more fox?"

Iruka stopped short. "What do you mean my one more fox?"

Naruto walked up and poked Iruka's ribs, causing the black haired Chuunin to jump. "Daijoubu Iruka-sensei, I told them about it already."

At that, the two youngsters grinned up at the shocked Chuunin. "Aa…" Was all the confused man could reply as he watched the pink haired Genin wave a goodbye and say take care of the fox.

Naruto reached out and took the kit back, allowing it to nuzzle his face he poked his favorite sensei in the ribs again. Iruka flinched bodily and whirled around. "Naruto! Who else did you tell?" He cried out, worried for his so called brother.

Iruka watched stunned as Naruto's face broke into a genuine smile. "Iruka-sensei, I know that you're worried about me. But it's ok. I only told the rest of the genin teams who were there at the hospital the other day. They understand, they all do, they all truly understand." Naruto's eyes brimmed with tears as he lowered his head continuing. "They all don't care about the Kyuubi, to them I'll always be Uzumaki Naruto…"

Tears threatened to flow from Iruka's eyes as he pulled the young boy into a silent hug. Iruka smiled as he shut his eyes, letting the tears flow as he couldn't help feel happy for his "brother".

oooooooooo

Naruto sat atop the Hokage mountain looking down at the village, his mind clouded with thoughts as he watched the villagers go about their usual business. He smiled silently as he remembered how the kit had playfully bit his arm at the lack of attention, causing him to step on Iruka-sensei's foot, which in turn made him fall.

As they were bathing the young fox, Iruka asked Naruto why he had told the other genins about Kyuubi and how each of them had reacted. Iruka nodded understandingly and had listened to every word. Trying to dispel the worrisome thoughts of his sensei, Naruto had tossed the soapy water at Iruka-sensei, causing the older male to leap over the tub and strangle him. Undeterred, Naruto smiled again as he recalled how he had dodged and tripped Iruka-sensei, making him fall into the tub the baby fox had abandoned seconds before.

After drying off and a cup of tea, Iruka-sensei had sat him down and asked him a question.

_ Flashback begins _

_"Naruto, would you like to stay here with me instead?"_

_Naruto's back unconsciously straightened as he stared at the older male in shock._

_"I know how hard it is, having to live alone, no one to take care of you, no one to… to love you. I want to do that for you Naruto, I don't want to see you suffering anymore. How many more times did that had to happen before you told me Naruto? Do you know how worried I am for you?" Iruka pleaded with him._

_Naruto lowered his eyes in shame, not wanting Iruka-sensei to see his tears. "Gomen Iruka-sensei, demo… I… I don't think I can do that."_

_Iruka opened his mouth about to protest when the blue-eyed boy looked up, eyes awash in tears. "I can't do that to you sensei. The villagers treat me like trash as it is, what they would do to you if they found out I was staying with you! I don't want that to happen to you sensei… I don't want anything to happen to you Iruka-sensei. Gomen…" Naruto's voice trailed off._

_Iruka reached out a hand, wanting to tell the boy he didn't care, but Naruto couldn't bear to see the look in his sensei's eyes. He turned tail and ran._

_ Flashback ends _

Naruto pulled up his legs to rest his chin on them, bringing up his arms to lock them in place. He sighed. '_Am I doing the right thing?'_

_'I really want to live with Iruka-sensei, demo I'm afraid the villagers will attack him for it. After all, I am the demon child.' _Naruto sneered out as tears threatened to fall out his eyes.

Naruto quickly swiped an arm over his eyes, drying off his tears as he heard the sound of someone landing behind him.

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked tiredly.

Kakashi sighed through his mask. "Why didn't you tell anybody what was happening Naruto?"

Naruto whirled around and stared up into his sensei's visible eye. "For what? So you can help me tidy up my house? Or beat up those idiots that did it?"

Kakashi shook his head in resignation, "No, but someone else did."

Naruto faltered and he asked confused, "Nani? What do you mean by that?"

Kakashi walked over and ruffled the blonde's hair before he stooped down in front of the boy. "I know I haven't been a good sensei to you Naruto, playing favorite was wrong of me. Demo, Sasuke needed my help and he needs it now more than ever. Nevertheless, I am proud of you and what you have become." And what you will become. He silently added. "Hokage-sama has already informed me of her decision to let Jiraiya-sama train you, you will become a good ninja under him. After all, he did train Yondaime, and Yondaime was my sensei." Kakashi chuckled, his eye crinkling with mirth. "And look where I am now?"

Naruto snorted and muttered. "If you're such a good ninja, why can't you think up some believable lies as to why you're always late?"

"I always tell the truth Naruto-kun." Kakashi joked.

"LIAR!" Naruto screamed as he pointed his finger at the Jounin.

Kakashi chuckled again and sat down next to Naruto. "How long has this been happening Naruto, tell me the truth."

Naruto sighed, "It's not like you'll go away if I tell you."

Kakashi closed his eye, "Iruka-sensei is worried for you Naruto, so is Sakura."

Naruto brought his arms up behind his head and allowed himself to fall back on them. Staring at the clouds he replied, "Since I became a ninja, but it became more frequent ever since the Chuunin exams."

Kakashi's eyes shot open, his sharingan eye blazing in fury, unseen behind the hitae-ate. Naruto flinched slightly at the obvious anger in his sensei's eye. "And you were planning on telling us when?" Kakashi-sensei shouted, barely keeping his anger in check. Right now he was drowning in fury and guilt for not properly looking out for the boy, for not punishing the men further. Digging his fingernails into his right hand, Kakashi allowed the anger to flow out as he drew blood, but careful to make sure none hit the ground.

Drawing in a deep breath, he leaned onto the ground aside his student and stared up at the cloudy sky, hands folded under his head in a similar laid back fashion. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"It's ok sensei. Just drop it." Naruto sighed back as he stared up into the sky, sky as blue as his eyes.

"What are you doing here Naruto? Iruka-sensei is looking for you." Kakashi asked as he rolled over onto his stomach, enabling to look the boy in his eye. Kakashi remained silent as a pained expression passed over the blonde's face before it was covered up behind a smile.

Naruto's expression faltered under the knowing gaze of his sensei and dropped his grin. He whispered out in a hoarse voice, "Iruka-sensei wants me to move in with him…"

"But isn't that good Naruto? Then you won't have to worry about housework or anything because Iruka-sensei will do everything for you." Kakashi cheerily replied.

Naruto grinned sadly as he sat up, "Demo, I'm worried that the villagers will…you know, they won't be very happy when they find out I'm staying with him."

Kakashi pushed himself off with a grunt and reached out and ruffled the sunshine hair, "Its ok Naruto. And when I said your house is already clean, Sakura did it for you. Better get going, Iruka-sensei is worried sick about you."

Naruto smiled widely, "Hai sensei. You know what sensei, I think I feel better already."

Kakashi grinned under his mask, "Good, because this won't happen again, you hear?"

Naruto shrugged as he waved his sensei off, but shouted out when he remembered. "Ne sensei? Are we having training tomorrow?"

"It's Sunday Naruto." Kakashi laughed as he jumped off the mountain.

"Ah, that's right! Means its Saturday today! Hehehe… time to go look for Konohamaru." Naruto grinned evilly as he made his way down the mountain. "It's time to play some pranks."

----------------------------------------

A/N: Urgh! Crappy ending for this chapter! But well, I've finished chapter 8! Ok, so I've got two new OCs, what do you think of them? Sorry if you were expecting someone younger and all, but no can do, haha! If you have any ideas or suggestions, fill me in alright? Do you want me to make Emiko and Sanzo hate Naruto or accept him? Although I've already got their positions in the fic planned out, I want to hear what you guys want. Obviously the answer will be so obvious…

And in case you're wondering? Emiko means blessed or beautiful child. For Sanzo, I'm not very sure, because I can't find the meaning of this name anywhere. If anyone knows please tell me, thanks! They were just random names I picked out so I had no idea.

Anyway, sorry if this chapter didn't turn out the way you expected it to, but well, my mind's a blank right now so if you have any ideas, let me know! And I just realized that it's harder to write Kakashi than the other characters. If you find him a little OOC, I'm really sorry. Maybe you guys could give me some pointers? Oh yeah, and what name I should give the kit. Ideas anybody? Review!

Ok so now see the little blue button at the side? The one that says "Go"?

I know you wanna click it. Please click it or I'll cry…. (sniffle)

JUST DO IT! (Nike)


	9. Konoha's Number 1 Prankster

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have never will… (sob)

A/N: YAY! 16 reviews! I love you all so very much!

----------------------------------------

"Blah" Normal Speech

_'Blah'_ Normal Thoughts

_"Blah"_ Flashback Speech

**"Blah"** Kyuubi Speech

**_"Blah" _**Flashback Kyuubi Speech

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who have given me words of advice and ideas for me fic. Arigatou! **

----------------------------------------

"NARUTO!"

The grin plastered on Naruto's face widened even further as he jumped away from his new sensei. "Hehehe, it's your own fault ero-sennin! I didn't do anything!"

"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T! NOW GET BACK HERE!" The white haired pervert screamed out as he shook a fist at the young blonde.

"So you can hit me? NO WAY!" Naruto laughed as he ran towards the village, hoping to lose the older man in the evening crowd. As Naruto ran from his sensei, he couldn't help but laugh again at the joke he and the Konohamaru corps had played. That would keep the gossip mongers entertained for a week.

_ Flashback begins _

_Naruto didn't have to find Konohamaru. Instead, together with the rest of the Konohamaru corps, the boy had found him. After their typical box blowing up, same old introduction and "Leader, you promised to play ninja with us!" Naruto had grinned back at his followers and asked them if they wanted to play some pranks. He was about to add the fact that it would help with his and their training, but before he could say anything, the three children were already running towards the village with him in tow._

_Their first stop was Ebisu's house. Konohamaru had been preparing a whole armament of pranks to play on the older man. Although Ebisu had now stopped calling him young master and treating him with respect, Konohamaru still had not forgiven him for the way he treated his 'leader'. Wanting to pay him back, he had practiced and perfected the Sexy no Jutsu Naruto had taught him. But there were times when it failed as well because his sensei was prepared. But now, Naruto grinned at the prospect of getting back at him and congratulated the younger boy on his idea, and not forgetting his friends as well._

_Udon grinned at the praise he got, being talented with his pencil, (A/N: This has nothing to do with the smut fic: Broken Pencil) he was able to help his best friend come up with the drawings. Moegi simply stood by smiling proudly, though she had played her part as well, acting the innocent when she had swiped the book from her father's very private, not for kids, book collection. _

_They were about to enter the house when they heard, "Konohamaru-kun! Where are you! Please come out, you have to come back with me to the academy for your extra tuition! I am your only shortcut to becoming Hokage!"_

_Naruto watched as Konohamaru's shoulders slumped downwards at the thought of more boring lessons with the so-called elite tutor. Grinning, he performed his trademark jutsu, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

_In a puff of smoke there stood not one but two Narutos as the Konohamaru corps gaped in surprise and awe. _

_Moegi squealed and clutched both Naruto's thighs, "Oh leader! You're so cool!" as her bespectacled friend sniffed, "Aa, that was cool!"_

_"Leader! Are you going to beat Ebisu up!" Konohamaru asked excited._

_"Nope, I'm going to do something even better. Henge!" _

_Moegi waved the smoke out of her eyes only to find herself hugging Konohamaru. "Konohamaru-chan?"_

_"Hehehe! Wrong guess Moegi! Konohamaru's behind you!" The said boy answered as he brought his arms up behind his head and chuckled. Moegi pulled back and stared from one boy to another whilst the bespectacled Udon looked on confused._

_"Yosh, you know what to do." Naruto told his clone, grinning fox like. Naruto's clone, now looking like Konohamaru, grinned back in a similar way and stood his ground as he watched his maker grab the three children and jump into a nearby bush._

_oooooooooo_

_"Leader!" Konohamaru started before he was hushed by Naruto. "Shhh! You don't want the closet pervert to find us now do you?"_

_Konohamaru shook his head and whispered back, "Naruto-niichan, what are you going to do with that clone?"_

_Naruto grinned and chuckled softly, "My clone's going to keep closet pervert busy while we go in and do what we came to do. Meanwhile, closet pervert's going to waste his time teaching my clone. So you won't have to go for your stupid boring lesson, now watch!" 'And I will able to practice my chakra control at the same time.' Naruto added silently._

_The four of them inched themselves closer towards an opening in the bush and watched as Ebisu ran up to 'Konohamaru' and dragged Naruto's clone off._

_"Konohamaru-kun, come with me, it's time for your tuition on the history of Konoha." Ebisu yelled as he pulled on the clone's arm._

_"NO! I already know all that, I want to go play! Naruto-niichan is waiting for me!" The clone yelled back as he attempted to stand his ground but to no avail. Ebisu grabbed his scarf and tugged him away. Meanwhile, Naruto watched as his clone played his part well, screaming and kicking. He leaped out of the bushes just as his clone winked and gave him the 'thumbs up' sign as he disappeared around the corner._

_"YOSH! Time to play some pranks!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the house with Konohamaru and friends hot on his heels._

_The four of them had managed to find an open window and snuck in. After handing out Udon's drawings and some tape, the four of them got to work in the different rooms of the house. _

_oooooooooo_

_In the toilet, Naruto was finishing what he came to do when he noticed a white bottle. Grinning evilly he grabbed it and headed over to Ebisu's washing machine. Opening the bottle of detergent, he emptied half the bottle of bleach into the purple container. 'Hehehe…that should do the trick.' He thought. _

**_"Oi kid, what's that you're doing?_**_" Kyuubi asked. _

_'Don't you know what bleach is and what it does?' Naruto asked mentally as he arched an eyebrow._

**_"I'm a demon, don't expect me to know all your human things kid._**_" Kyuubi snarled back._

_'Hmph, and call yourself the greatest demon ever lived. You use bleach to turn your clothes white. So by putting it into detergent, which is what we use to wash our clothes, I'm going to turn ALL his clothes white! Get it?'_

**_"Whatever brat."_**_ Kyuubi answered, "**I'm going to sleep."**_

_Naruto shrugged and pulled a raspberry before mentally calling out, 'But it's only afternoon.'_

_oooooooooo_

_Half an hour later, one genin and three academy students lounged on the couch admiring their handy work. "I have to hand it to you Udon, never thought you could draw so well. Ero-sennin would be so proud of you." Naruto laughed as he slouched further into the couch._

_Udon sniffled and smiled at the praise. _

_"Now you know that book isn't for anyone younger than eighteen, so if anyone suspects us, just say we can't even touch it, so how could we have done this, alright?"_

_Naruto grinned as his three followers nodded back in understanding. "Yosh, time to go!"_

_oooooooooo_

_After they were done at Ebisu's house, Naruto and gang found themselves at the training grounds where Lee was currently kicking a log. The boy had only just been released the day before and already, he was training._

_"Psst, guys, and girl" Naruto added as Moegi glared at him. "I know what else we can do. Three of you, go back to the village and try to borrow a saw. When you get back, hide in those bushes there. Now this is an important mission and stealth is important, got that!" Naruto instructed as he pointed out that bush._

_"Roger!" Konohamaru said as he snapped to attention and saluted the genin. Moegi smiled and pulled the sneezing Udon off after Konohamaru. _

_Naruto performed his trademark technique for the second time that day. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Grinning, Naruto instructed his clone on what to do when the three kids got back. But meanwhile as they waited, the two of them hid in the appointed bushes watching the green clad boy train._

_"YOSH! If I can break this log by kicking it, Sakura-chan will fall in love with me!" Lee shouted as he kicked the log, panting from the exertion._

_In a matter of ten minutes, the three children were back, a double handed saw in hand. "Alright, you know what to do, fill them in." Naruto instructed his clone as he leapt out._

_"Rock Lee! I, Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage challenge you!" Naruto yelled out as he ran towards the startled boy._

_"Naruto-kun! I accept!" Lee yelled back as he struck a Gai-sensei nice pose._

_As Lee's teeth 'pinged' Naruto frowned foxily as he rubbed a tooth with his finger wondering, 'Why can't I have teeth like that too?'_

_Lee smiled widely, "Anything to beat my eternal rival!"_

_"Ok, how about you have to find me in the forest?" Naruto asked. 'That should help me with stealth.' Before Lee could answer Naruto had already dashed off yelling, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Lee watched stunned as thousands of Naruto ran in all directions into the forest._

_"YOSH! I will find you Naruto-kun! And when I do! Sakura-chan and Gai-sensei will be proud of me!" Lee yelled out as he leapt into the forest._

_oooooooooo_

_Meanwhile, the Konohamaru corps watched amazed at the number of Narutos running out of the clearing. When the training field was finally empty, the clone with them stepped out and ran towards the log in the middle of the field, saw in hand. "Come on!"_

_oooooooooo_

_The real Naruto hung down from a tree branch, brushing up on his chakra control and stealth skills, making sure Lee didn't find him. He winced as Lee took down another of his clones with a roundhouse kick to the head. 'Ow, that's gotta hurt.' Staring out into the clearing he noticed that his clone was giving him the signal. 'Hehe.. looks like they're done. Time to end this!'_

_Releasing the chakra hold, Naruto performed a flip in mid air and landed on the ground before Lee saying, "You win, I give up!"_

_Lee delivered one last punch and the clone in his other hand disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Honto? Yosh! I have beaten my eternal rival! Sakura-chan and Gai-sensei will be proud of me!"_

_"Hey Lee! I heard you saying something about kicking a log?" Naruto asked as he tried his best not to burst out laughing. _

_"Yes! I said that if I can kick that log down, Sakura-chan will like me! Yosh, I will get back to doing it! Goodbye Naruto-kun! It was fun training with you!"_

_oooooooooo_

_Naruto crawled back into the bushes to join his friends and clone. The five of them sniggered as Lee jogged up to the log and took a deep breath. Naruto leaned over to his clone and whispered something. His clone grinned and nodded and disappeared into the green foliage behind them. _

_"Naruto-niichan, where is he going?" Moegi whispered._

_"Just watch." Came the reply._

_oooooooooo_

_"HYEEAAAAAAHHHH!" Lee screamed out as he performed a powerful roundhouse kick, only to have his jaw fall open as the log broke off and collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud, sending a tremor through the ground._

_Lee stood his ground gaping at the fallen log. "I.. I kicked it down… that means… Sa.. Sakura-chan will f…fall in love with me…."_

_"YOOSH! GAI-SENSEI WILL BE SO PROUD OF ME! MY HARDWORK HAS FINALLY PAID OFF! SAKURA-CHAAAN WILL LOVE ME!" Lee sobbed as tears of joy rained down from his huge eyes._

_"Lee-kuun…" came a sing-song voice._

_Lee's sobbing stopped short as that voice registered in his mind with a name. Swinging around his mouth fell open at the sight of the girl of his dreams. "Sa.. Sakura-chan!"_

_"H…hai.. I heard you were training so I decided to come and see you." The said girl blushed as she clasped her hands in front of her and walked up to the boy._

_"I saw what you did just now. I'm soooo impressed!" Lee started drooling as the pink haired girl cooed at him. "You're so strong, unlike Sasuke… I was so stupid, going after him… Oh Lee-kun…"_

_Lee cried a rivulet of tears as he listened to the words, unable to say anything. _

_"Lee-kun, I have a surprise for you… Close your eyes ok…" _

_Lee shut his eyes in anticipation, but not before he took a slight peek to see Sakura leaning towards him, lips puckered._

_ Flashback ends _

Naruto sniggered again as he ducked into an alley and watched the sennin run past, only to have his attention diverted by a pretty young girl walking by. Naruto shook his head laughing as he watched his sensei trail after a girl like a love sick drooling puppy, scribbling furiously in his notebook.

Naruto snorted as the girl bonked him on the head, leaving a huge bump in her wake, "Baka... Doesn't he ever learn?"

Naruto slouched against the wall, his stomach growling. "Urgh… I'm hungry again... Guess all that ramen must be digested already." Naruto said as he recalled his next prank on Kakashi.

_ Flashback begins _

_After laughing his head off at Lee, he had dashed off with his giggling companions, leaving a twirly eyed, foam in his mouth, green clad boy lying next to a fallen log. Realising it was close to __midday__ already, the three children headed home for lunch, leaving their leader to commit more disastrous pranks on the inhabitants of the village. Wandering around squint-eyed trying to think up another prank, Naruto did not notice where he was going until he ran smack into somebody._

_"Itai…"_

_"Watch where you're go… Sakura-chan?"_

_"N..Naruto? What are you doing here? Don't you know Iruka-sensei was so worried about you? I saw him running around the village looking for you earlier." Sakura rushed out._

_Naruto grinned, "Ah, don't worry. All's well now. Ano sa, ano sa! Sakura-chyan, you're good at genjutsu right? Do you want to help me play a trick on Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto pleaded as he stared up with puppy dog eyes at his pink haired teammate._

_"Well.." Sakura blushed at the praise and hesitated at the thought of getting in trouble. But her inner self screamed. 'Hell yeah! That will teach him to always be late for our trainings!' "OK!" She replied cheerily._

_"YATTA! Hehe… you're going to ever regret crossing the path of Uzumaki Naruto! Kakashi-sensei, here we come!"_

_ Flashback ends _

Naruto sniggered again as he remembered what happened next. Heck, he would probably remember this day for life, the day he bested two Jounins, an elite tutor, the azure green beast of Konoha and a legendary sage nin.

_ Flashback begins _

_Sakura giggled as she walked off towards her home, waving goodbye to Naruto. "That was fun Naruto, call me when you want to do something like that again!"_

_Naruto laughed and nodded, "Hai! Ja ne, Sakura-chaaan!"_

_Sakura smiled quietly to herself as she turned, life in Konoha was getting back to normal, and how she loved it._

----------------------------------------

_Naruto walked towards the Ichiraku ramen stand, his stomach growling. "I wonder if Hinata-chan is training today… Oof!" His sentence went unfinished as he bumped into someone again, causing the person to fall back._

_"Ahh! Hinata-chan! Gomen ne, I wasn't watching where I was going!" Naruto yelled frantically as he bent down to pick up his girlfriend, running around her in circles, checking for any injuries he might have caused her. "Are you ok? I hope I didn't hurt you.."_

_Hinata giggled and brought a finger up to Naruto's lips, abruptly ending his concerned ramblings._

_She blushed and whispered, "Daijoubu Naruto-kun."_

_"Honto?" Naruto asked from behind her finger._

_Hinata giggled at the ticklish feeling and nodded. Suddenly both their stomachs growled and the duo blushed. "Uh… Shall we?" Naruto asked as he bowed slightly and offered Hinata his arm._

_Hinata giggled softly and took his arm, letting him lead the way to the stand._

_oooooooooo_

___"AHHH!" Naruto sighed in appreciation as he finished his first bowl. "Oi, Jiji! That was really good! Seconds please!" Naruto yelled at the man as he held up the bowl. _

___"No need to shout Naruto-kun, I hear you loud and clear." Teuchi grinned as he took the bowl._

___"So Hinata-chan, what were you doing today?" Naruto asked, resting his chin on the table as he stared up at his girlfriend. 'She looks really tired, I wonder what she did to make her look so tired.' (A/N: Awww, how sweet.)_

___Hinata giggled and took out her handkerchief. Lifting it up to Naruto's cheek, she cleaned his face. "I was training with Shizune-sensei this morning."_

___Naruto frowned as he took her hand. "Shizune-sensei?"_

___Hinata nodded as kept her handkerchief and turned back to her food. Slurping up the noodle strands as daintily as she could, she explained, "Aa, you see Naruto-kun, my fa.. my father. He wants to go on a trip to wave country and he wants Neji-niisan and I to accompany him. Because of this, he has requested Tsunade-sama to take us off our teams. Tsunade-sama didn't want us to go without training so she has decided that while Neji-niisan is to be trained together with you by Jiraiya-sama, I will be training under her and Shizune-sensei…." Hinata's voice trailed off as she saw the expression on Naruto's face. It was of hurt and betrayal._

___Naruto couldn't help it. As the words registered in his mind, all he could think of was that his girlfriend was going to leave him. He would be alone again._

___"Gomen ne Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out as she flung her arms around his neck, desperate to offer him comfort. _

___"Da.. Daijoubu Hinata-chan… I understand." Naruto answered back as his arms came up to hug her._

___"Please Naruto-kun. We are only leaving in six months time, and it's only going to be a short trip. I'll be back in no time." Hinata whimpered._

___Naruto smiled and pulled away. "Aa… and I'm sure you will miss me lots, won't you?"_

___Hinata smiled through her tears and nodded, not trusting her voice to speak and buried her face in her boyfriend's jacket._

___But just as he tried to comfort her again, the two leapt apart at the sound of a cough to see Teuchi bent over the counter, a steaming bowl of ramen in his hand. Naruto grinned as he took the second bowl from the grinning older man, whilst Hinata tried her best, but to no avail, to contain the rising blush in her cheeks._

___oooooooooo_

___After lunch, Hinata had softly apologised to Naruto, saying she had to meet Shizune in the hospital. "Gomen Naruto-kun… Shizune-sensei said she wants to teach me some healing jutsus and I need the hands-on experience."_

___"Ok, don't worry about it Hime-chan! Nee-chan is really good, she's very nice too! I'm sure you'll learn a lot from her." Naruto praised as he brushed off the apology. "You'd better get going or you'll be late!"_

___Hinata giggled and nodded. "Hai Naruto-kun, as long you promise not to play anymore pranks on anyone." She whispered, smiling as she remembered the pranks Naruto had told her about._

___Naruto stuck a tongue out at Hinata and whined. "But it's fun!"_

___Hinata frowned as she shook her head. "De.. demo it's not right Naruto-kun and I'm worried you'll get into trouble."_

___Naruto blinked up at Hinata with puppy eyes as he whined, "Please… I promise I'll only play it on people who deserve it and I'll be extra careful."_

___Hinata sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Yatta!" Naruto yelled out victoriously. "Arigatou Hinata-chaan! That's what I love about you!" With that he pecked her on the cheek and ran off. "Ja ne Hinata-chaaaan!"_

___Hinata blushed as she brought trembling hands up to cup her burning cheeks and whispered, "Ja ne Naruto-kun."_

___oooooooooo_

___"Yo Naruto!"_

___Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned towards the voice. "Kiba?"_

___"Arf arf!" Came a bark, muffled from beneath clothes._

___"Hehe! Sorry Akamaru, I didn't see you there. Hey Dog-boy! When did you get out?" Naruto grinned at his friend._

___Kiba sniffed as he rubbed his nose, "Just this morning, decided to take Akamaru for a walk and met up with Shino." Shino nodded towards the blonde boy silently acknowledging the wave. "What are you doing here deadlast!"_

___"Hmph, if I remember correctly, this deadlast trashed you in the exams!" Naruto scoffed._

___Kiba snarled, but before he could do anything, Naruto was suddenly at his side, an arm slung over his shoulder. "Oi Kiba, want to help me play some pranks?"_

___Akamaru barked in earnest as Naruto scratched the back of his ears, waiting for Kiba's reply._

___"Heh, you're on!"_

___"Oi Shino, come along, it'll be fun!"_

___"…"_

___oooooooooo_

___"Oi Baa-chan! Do me a favor!" Naruto yelled as he burst into the room._

___"Argh you little brat! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!" Tsunade yelled as she chucked a paperweight at the blonde. Naruto laughed good naturedly as he dodged the flying object. Kiba and Shino stepped in after him, moving aside as the paperweight sailed past their heads._

___"What do you want?" Tsunade all but growled out. "I have work to get done so if you're done playing afool, get lost."_

___Naruto hopped up to the desk undeterred. "Oi baa-chan, you want to get back at Ero-sennin?"_

___Tsunade's eyes lit up at the prospect of revenge on her old teammate. Besides gambling, the one other thing she loved the most was paying out Jiraiya. _

___"YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL BOY! But first, you must make a bet with me. If I win, you pay him out for me. If I lose, I have to do it myself."_

___Naruto frowned, "Ehh? I don't get it… But even if I didn't win I would still play the prank on ero-sennin…" He said, confused._

___Kiba nodded as he scratched his head, his teammate remained silent by his side._

___Tsunade flung her hands up in the air and yelled, "ARGH! I just want to bet on something right now!"_

___Naruto grinned and said, "Anything?"_

___"YES, ANYTHING!" Came the frustrated reply._

___"Alright baa-chan, wait here while I get the things. Shino, Kiba come with me, I need your help."_

___With that, the trio dashed out of the room, leaving a deprived gambling addict sitting behind the desk._

___oooooooooo_

___"Oi Naruto, what are we doing here." Kiba asked as he unconsciously patted his dog's head._

___Naruto laughed and replied, "Hehehe, we're going to play a prank on baa-chan before we get whatever stuff from her later."_

___Shino spoke up suddenly, silencing the group immediately. It was not everyday this antisocial boy decided to join in a conversation. "Why do you call the Hokage that Naruto."_

___Naruto face faulted as he expected the quiet boy to comment about the prank. "Didn't you know she's actually a fifty year old woman?"_

___Kiba's jaw dropped and Shino's eyes widened behind his sunglasses in shock. "Fif..fifty?" Kiba stammered._

___"Yeah, she's one of the legendary Sannin you know. She's as old as ero-sennin!" Naruto explained._

___Kiba shook his head in disbelief before he closed his mouth and reopened it again, "Oi, so what are we going to do?"_

___Naruto grinned, "This is what we have to do…"_

___oooooooooo_

___Naruto and Kiba sneaked up towards the white haired man but ducked into an alley at the last moment. The two boys and dog heaved a big sigh of relief at not being spotted. Shino had left the trio after the incident at Tsunade's office, saying that all evidence of the prank pointed to him and he didn't want to be around._

___"Man, this is so much harder than trying to sneak up on Shino." Kiba grumbled._

___oooooooooo_

___In the forest on the outskirts of the village, a black haired boy sneezed into his jacket, scaring away the beetle he had been trying to catch._

___"…"_

___oooooooooo_

___Naruto frowned, "Why do you think he's a sennin, although he sure doesn't look like one that pervert."_

___Tsunade had given Naruto a packet of powder, telling Naruto that it was a sleeping draught, designed to knock a person out for at least half an hour to at most two hours, which gave the boys plenty of time to get the prank done. The powder was not only odorless, it also dissolved immediately in any sort of liquid. It was all up to them now, to play the prank on Jiraiya._

___The two of them had been trailing the older man for almost an hour now, but he showed no signs of stopping. They were almost about to give up when they saw a green clad figure approaching the sennin from the side. _

___"Jiraiya-sama!" The green figure called out, as he waved to the frog hermit._

___Jiraiya turned his head in the direction of the voice and visibly cringed at the man. 'Oh great…'_

___"Jiraiya-sama! I have been wanting to speak with you…" Gai rambled on. Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched violently as he thought, 'Kami.. I need some sake.'_

___"Alright alright, let's talk this over a bottle of sake." Jiraiya grumbled, cursing under his breath. He could have sworn he heard a cheer and a bark coming from the nearby alley._

___oooooooooo_

___"And then what happened?" The green clad Jounin asked excitedly._

___Gai had begged Jiraiya to tell him the whole encounter with Itachi, wanting to learn something about this new enemy that actually took down his eternal rival. Finally to no avail, Gai had managed to coerce the sennin into telling him by treating him to sake._

___Jiraiya was just about to get to the part where Itachi had escaped when suddenly, "GAI-SENSEI!"_

___The two men turned around only to see a boy, clothed similarly to the jounin, sans the jacket and bowl shaped haircut._

___"GAK!" Jiraiya choked as sake spurted out of his nostrils._

___"Naruto-kun! Look at you! Oh the power of youth has spread into a new flower that has finally bloomed!" Gai exclaimed. (A/N: I'm just making up random sentences as I go along so please bear with me.)_

___Naruto grinned at Gai then put on an angry face and glared at the white haired man and pointed, "Ero-sennin says he hates this outfit and forbids me to wear it! He says it's the ugliest thing he's ever seen and that you're stupid!"_

___Gai turned onto the stunned sennin and frowned, "You think I'm stupid and that outfit is ugly?"_

___Jiraiya put up his hands and shook his head in surrender, "No I never said th…" "DON'T LIE ERO-SENNIN!"_

___Jiraiya growled and reached out to strangle the boy when he was kicked off his feet. "KONOHA WHIRLWIND!"_

___Jiraiya stood up and cracked his knuckles. Growling he pounced onto the Jounin, the two disappearing into a cloud of smoke._

___Kiba took this chance to creep up to the sake stand and emptied the contents of the packet into the sake. Meanwhile, Naruto made his way quietly over to the waiting Akamaru._

___"And now we wait." He said as Kiba rejoined them._

___oooooooooo_

___After a good fifteen minute scuffle between the two, Naruto shouted from his hiding place, "I was just kidding!"_

___With that, the pair broke apart. Realising they had just been tricked, Gai apologised to Jiraiya profusely and offered to buy him more sake. The two approached the sake stand as two boys and a dog waited expectantly, grinning widely._

___ Flashback ends _

_Naruto continued to hide from the sennin until he was sure it was safe. He was now hiding under the bridge just outside the bathhouses and Jiraiya was squatting at the wall peeking and giggling like a schoolgirl._

_He sighed, "It's times like this that I'm glad he's a pervert." With that, Naruto jumped off the water and headed back to Iruka's house._

_oooooooooo_

_Meanwhile, across the village at Ebisu's house, the elite tutor unlocked his door as he lectured Konohamaru about mixing around with the wrong company. "Let me get something before I walk you home." Ebisu was about to continue from where he left off when a puff of smoke interrupted him. Turning around, he found himself looking down at a grinning blonde boy._

_"Y.. YOU! What have you done with Young Master!" He yelled as Naruto scratched his head._

___'Guess old habits die hard'_, Naruto thought, referring to Ebisu calling Konohamaru Young Master. He sighed and shook his head, his face taking on a look of pity. "And you call yourself an Elite tutor, didn't you know that the boy you were with the whole day was not Konohamaru?"

_With that, Naruto, or rather, his clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a fuming man standing at his doorstep._

_"Grrr, when I get myself on that demon brat…" He muttered as he opened the door, only have his eyes widen behind the sunglasses then roll back. Two streams of blood spurted out as he fell back onto his porch, foaming at the mouth._

_oooooooooo_

_Naruto grinned as he felt his clone's chakra return to him and ran up to Iruka's door. Bursting in, he found Iruka squatting next to the dining table, set for two, feeding the baby fox. "Iruka-senseiiiii!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to his favorite sensei and glomped him. Iruka stumbled backwards as he brought up his arms to return the affection._

_Patting the younger boy's head he said, "How about some dinner Naruto?"_

_"Alright! Then I can tell you all about the pranks I played today!" Iruka couldn't help but grin, knowing what trouble the boy could come up with._

_oooooooooo_

_Hinata sat in front of her dresser as a tear ran down her cheek just thinking about the encounter with her father._

___ Flashback begins _

___Having done well in her training that day, Shizune had treated her to dinner. Hinata had returned home late, almost two hours after dinner and was heading to her room when she heard a voice behind her. She stopped in shock and fear, knowing full well who it was._

___"Where have you been." It was not a question, but an order which demanded a response._

___Hinata gulped as she turned around, keeping her gaze on the floor as she spoke to her father._

___"Father, I have been training."_

___"Nonsense!" Hinata flinched at the intensity of his voice. "I have already spoken to the Hokage about this and she has agreed to take you off your team."_

___Hinata gulped as she recalled Naruto's words to her. "I believe that others will come to have faith in you and respect you, if only you have confidence in yourself."_

___Summoning up her courage she spoke up, her voice slightly louder than her usual whispering. "Hai, but Hokage-sama has placed me under her charge, saying I have the potential to become a medic nin like her. From this day forth, I will be her and Shizune's student."_

___Hiashi's__ eyes widened slightly at the volume of his daughter's voice but quickly covered it up. His white eyes steeled over when he heard the word medic nin. _

___"What would the Hokage want with a pathetic weakling like you. Leave, your presence and appearance disgusts me." _

___Hinata turned away, her lower lip trembling as she tried her best to contain her sobs. She headed towards her room, walking away as dignified as she could. _

___Hanabi__ stood across the compound watching her sister leave. She had heard the entire conversation and could barely contain the surprise at her sister being trained under the Hokage. Catching the glare her father sent her, Hanabi lowered her head and padded back to her room, but she couldn't quite help feel a little proud of her sister for the way she acted. 'She's changed.' Hanabi thought as she slid open the shoji door to her bedroom._

___ Flashback ends _

_Hinata stared at her reflection as she brushed out her slightly damp hair. Clad only in her sleeping yukata, she walked over to her open window and stared out at the night sky._

_"Naruto-kun…" She whispered, smiling softly as she recalled the day's events._

___"Ano sa ano sa, Hinata-chan, you want to hear what I did today?"_

___ Flashback begins _

___"Udon copied the drawings out of the perverted book Moegi took. And then after we finished putting up all those pictures of the naked women on his walls we went looking for another person to prank._

___ Flashback ends _

_(A/N: Bet you didn't guess it heh?)_

_Hinata giggled at the thought of the elite tutor's reaction on seeing the pictures. Personally, she didn't like him either, '__He's always going on and on about how Konohamaru-chan can become Hokage because he's his teacher.'_ She thought.

_She giggled again as she remembered what happened next._

___ Flashback begins _

___"You know how thick eyebrows has a crush on Sakura-chan right? I had my clone transform into her and kiss him. Of course he had his eyes closed or else he would have seen what happened next! Sakura-chan, I mean my clone used Henge and changed into Gaara!"_

___Hinata's eyes widened as she stifled a gasp and a giggle._

___"Hehehe, you should have been there. He was screaming Gaara's name before he fainted."_

___ Flashback ends _

_Hinata shook her head, covering her mouth as she stifled her laughter. '__But nothing can compare to what Naruto-kun did next'_, she thought.

___ Flashback begins _

___"Sakura-chan and I were looking for Kakashi-sensei when we ran into your sensei Hime-chan." Naruto said_

___"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked, wondering what her sensei was doing in Naruto's story._

___"Yeah, she offered to help us and which was great because she's really great in genjutsu as well!" Naruto explained. "So I created a clone and made him look for Kakashi while the three of us went to that perverted book store and waited for him. Kurenai-sensei taught Sakura-chan how to create this illusion over the book store, making it seem real!" Naruto continued, eyes sparkling mischievously. Hinata giggled as she listened, entranced by his storytelling and eager to find out what they had planned._

___"We tricked Kakashi by telling him ero-sennin was giving away free copies of the next Icha Icha __Paradise__ collection and used this really cool jutsu to teleport there." _

___Hinata blinked. "Ero-sennin? Icha Icha __Paradise__?"_

___Naruto blushed slightly and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "He's a pervert and that's his perverted book."_

___Hinata blushed in embarrassment as she nodded for him to continue. _

___"So Kakashi came in and when he did, I saw his eye go REALLY big and then he fainted from a massive nose bleed. When I asked your sensei what she did, she said that he had seen an illusion of naked girls all over the shop."_

___Hinata couldn't help it. She burst into peals of laughter as tears of mirth rolled down her cheeks. She gasped for air as she regained her composure, cheeks burning. Then she noticed Naruto staring at her dreamily, "You should laugh more Hime-chan… It sounds so pretty…"_

___Hinata's blush deepened into a violent red that could easily match the sunset as she listened to what happened next._

___"You know how Kakashi-sensei wears his mask? Kurenai-sensei was curious and tried to remove it while he was out cold. Guess what we found when we took off his mask, another one! And another and another! Stupid sensei, why does he have to wear so many masks!"_

___ Flashback ends _

_Hinata smiled quietly to herself as she got ready for bed. Her last thoughts were of Naruto as she let the shroud of darkness overcome her, falling into a deep sleep._

_oooooooooo_

_"Ano sa ano sa! Iruka-sensei, are you listening?" Naruto frowned cheekily as he poked his sensei._

_Iruka snapped out of his reverie and grinned at the boy, "Yeah sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts. I'm sorry what were you saying again?" Iruka laughed to himself at the thought of the copy-ninja Hatake Kakashi bested by a simple genjutsu. Especially when he had that Sharingan eye of his that enabled him to see through genjutsu. That was something one didn't hear everyday._

_Naruto grinned at his sensei and continued, "I met up with Kiba and Shino and we went to look for baa-chan! She wanted to bet with me so I played that game with her. You remember that one about the can drink?"_

___ Flashback begins _

___"Hey Naruto, I've got a drink for you. But before we drink it, let's have a bet." Iruka smiled at a younger Naruto._

___"Nani nani?" Naruto asked excitedly, jumping on the spot, eager to get his drink._

___"Ok I bet that you can't finish this drink, rub the bottom three times and then rub your nose with that finger faster than me." Iruka grinned as he handed Naruto the can. "If you can, I'll treat you to ramen."_

___Naruto swiped the can out of Iruka's hand, popped the tab and gulped down its contents. Iruka followed at a slower pace, grinning at the sight of the burnt bottom. Naruto burped as he finished the last mouthful and immediately rubbed the bottom of the can and rubbed his nose, leaving a trail of soot in its wake._

___ Flashback ends _

_Iruka strolled out memory lane just in time to hear the rest of the prank. "And Kiba opened the door for us, covering the doorknob with cream. We walked down the corridor past the ANBU guards and hid around the corner. Shino had already commanded his bugs to enter the room in drones the moment we were hidden." Iruka groaned and buried his head in his hands. __'Oh no…'_

_Naruto grinned widely, "We didn't have to wait long before baa-chan screamed. The ANBU scrambled over to the door and tried the doorknob but Kiba had covered that one too!"_

_Iruka couldn't help but grin at the thought of ANBU unable to open a simple door. '__The wonders a simple cream can do'_, he thought. (A/N: He is not thinking dirty thoughts, he is thinking about how a simple thing like cream can best the ANBU. (grinz) What were you thinking you perverts. LOL)

_Chuckling, Iruka patted Naruto's head as he tucked the boy into bed, "Alright, good night then."_

_Naruto grabbed Iruka's hand and pulled him back. "But Iruka-sensei…" He whined. "I haven't told you the one about Gai-sensei and ero-sennin yet."_

_Iruka's jaw dropped. "You mean there's more?" He gasped._

_Naruto grinned cheekily as he ruffled the back of his hair. Iruka sighed and laughed, "I guess I can afford to listen to one last story."_

_Iruka settled himself into the bed beside Naruto as he thought, '__I'm glad I wasn't on the receiving end of Naruto's pranks today.'_

_----------------------------------------_

_A/N: So how are you enjoying the fic now? Can any of you guess what is going to happen? LOL, hope you're enjoying this, Sho and Crutches cause here on to the end is dedicated to you two, since your 'idols' are in this part together. (Big Grin)_

_----------------------------------------_

_"No! Tell me you didn't!" Iruka gasped, knowing it was the truth by the telltale pride in Naruto's face._

_"It's the truth! After they fell asleep, Kiba and I dragged them to a nearby inn and got a room. Then we put them in the same futon and stripped them naked, under the covers of course, and took photos of them in different poses." Naruto smirked._

_Iruka gawked. "NANI? What kind of poses!" Iruka all but screamed as he controlled himself not to strangle the boy he considered brother._

_Naruto cocked his head and answered innocently, "I dunno, just them hugging each other. Why?"_

_Iruka heaved a big sigh of relief when he heard the answer and waved it off. "Oh nothing, just curious." He would curse himself had Naruto learnt anything about yaoi, for the boy was still far too young to understand things like that. (A/N: No offence to any yaoi writers reading this) '__Heck this baka doesn't even know anything about the birds and the bees_.' He thought as he grinned. '_Yet.'_ He added as an afterthought as he remembered who his sensei was going to be.

_oooooooooo_

_Elsewhere on a certain training field, two figures sob their sorrows out in each other's arms._

_"GAI-SENSEI! I have failed you! I could not defeat Naruto-kun."_

_"LEE! No, I have failed you! For I could not defeat Naruto-kun either."_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_(A/N: So sorry, I got bored, I would have continued but ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Well, what's left of it anyway.)_

_oooooooooo_

_At the same time by a stroke of luck, four others met at small roadside sake stand._

_"Give me your strongest stuff!" A very well endowed young woman, who looked really pretty except for a hint of black stuff on her nose, yelled as she slammed her fist down onto the counter._

_A white haired man slid into the seat next to her and ordered the same._

_Hearing a moan, they looked over to their left to see a silver haired jounin, left eye shielded by a hitae-ate, lifting a cup of sake to cloth covered lips._

_"Hic, Hokage-hic-sama, Jirai-hic-sama, (A/N: that was on purpose, Kakashi is drunk.) How are you today? I just-hic-went through the-hic-best day of my-hic-life. I-hic-saw so many naked-hic-girls today! Hehehehe…. Hic!" Kakashi murmured before he passed out, head meeting the table, spilling what was left of his drink, muttering in his sleep._

_"I cannot go home, I must not go home, I am a gentleman, it cannot work on me…" The same words continued on and on even as the traumatized elite jounin, clad in bleached clothes, entered the stand. Tsunade sighed as she gathered some chakra into her hand, walked over to Kakashi and pressed two fingers to his forehead. As Kakashi sat up and opened his bleary eye, Tsunade did the same to the chanting man._

_"I just want some peace and quiet right now." She explained as she sat back down._

_The owner of the sake stand grinned as he set bottles of sake down on the counter. "So anyone care to share their day with us?"_

_At once, four heads slammed onto the table. "Naruto…"_

_oooooooooo_

_In a warm and comfortable bed, a blonde boy sneezed loudly in his sleep._

_"HAAA-Chooo!"_

_----------------------------------------_

_A/N: OMG! 27 pages! This has got to be the longest I have ever written! (Technically, the Gai-sensei Lee bit took up two whole pages. LOL) I really hope you all enjoyed this! Cos I LMAO just writing it out! Hehehehe.. So if you LYAO too, review!_

_And to all who review this story: Here's your cookie! (throws cookies) Oops… did it hit your head? LOL Gomen.. Oh yes, don't forget to mention in your review if you managed to guess any of the pranks or tell me how much you enjoyed it._

_And the meaning of Sanzo or Sanzou, brought to you by Sarcastic Angel. "Sanzou" refers to the 3 representations of Buddha: Buddha himself, Dharma and Sangha. Hehehe.. guess I picked the right names ne?_

_And if you have any ideas on what to name the fox, please tell me. So far, I have the names Shippou, Kaze and Arashi. Give me more so we can take a vote on what names to give the baby fox k?_

_Thanks for reading! And stay tuned for chapter 10!_

_Go review!_

_Click it!_

_Or I'll cry… (sob)_


	10. Of Team Changes and Sleepovers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have never will… (sob)

A/N: YAY! I'm so glad you all loved the previous chapter. I just had to get all that hyperness out of my system. YAY! 30 reviews for chapter 9… T.T I'm so touched… Thank you all…… (Glomps everyone)

----------------------------------------

"Blah" Normal Speech

_Blah_ Normal Thoughts

_"Blah"_ Flashback Speech

_'Blah'_ Flashback Thoughts

**"Blah"** Kyuubi Speech

**_"Blah" _**Flashback Kyuubi Speech

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who have given me words of advice and ideas for my fic. Arigatou! **

Oh and before we begin the chapter…

Chibi slaps Sarcastic Angel with a large smelly tuna fish and drags Kakashi away from her so we can continue with the story.

And she introduces TimeShifter16 as her new beta who just started and has already done his job of correcting all previous chapters before this. hands over a plate of chocolate chip cookies

Alright, enough chatter. Chop chop… Chapter's begun.

----------------------------------------

"Argh just shut up already dog-boy!" A female voice rang down the corridor into a room. Occupants turned towards the door as team 7 and 8 walked in.

"Yeah, it's your fault you're late!" Naruto yelled as he walked in, only to meet the glares everyone shot them. "Sorry we're late. We…" Sakura tried to explain as she stepped in but was cut off by her blonde haired teammate.

"Dog-boy here didn't want to help us find that stupid cat that fat woman lost again, saying he hates cats. That's why we took so long." Naruto interrupted, shooting the said boy a glare as he ignored the glare his teammate shot at him for interrupting her.

"Oi! I'm allergic to cats alright! I have a sensitive nose." Kiba growled back as Akamaru barked in approval.

"Maa maa…" Kurenai said as she patted the genins shoulders. "You should thank Shino and his bugs for their help in this mission. Without him, we would have made it here later. Isn't that right Kakashi?" The group turned to face the silver haired Jounin.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" Kakashi looked up from his book.

Team 7 and team 8 sweat dropped at this reaction, already used to it. The two teams had been working together for the past week, ever since the arrest of Sasuke and the removal of Hinata from their respective teams.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Is everyone here yet?"

Shizune scanned the crowd in the office and shook her head. "Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama is not here yet."

Tsunade frowned. '_Damn that pervert, he must be spying at the bathhouses again.'_

"Ah, sorry I am late!" A white haired man burst through the door, announcing his presence as he flung his arms up in front of him, brushing against the two backsides of two girls standing on either side of the door. Though it was not accidental, Tsunade and Naruto knew.

Tenten jumped startled by the contact and in reflex threw her shurikens as Sakura turned around screaming at the man, "Who the hell do you think you are!"

Jiraiya grinned and caught the shurikens, apologising profusely, "Ahh, I am terribly sorry… I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East and West.

Not even in the heavens! I am one of the Sannin White haired frog tamer. Even a crying baby would stare in awe... The great Jiraiya! That is me! JiraiyACK!"

Jiraiya never finished his introduction as he went flying out the way he came. Tsunade stood up breathing heavily. "Aaah that felt so much better." She sighed as she massaged her knuckles.

The genins and the jounins, sans Naruto, stared in awe at the show of prowess. They had heard many things about the Sannin and almost expected them to be calm and collected. But never like this. Naruto grinned at the expressions of awe, especially the one coming from Tenten, who had supposedly been saved by her idol.

Tsunade plonked herself back in her seat and sighed as Jiraiya crawled back in. "So, may I start the meeting now?" At the nods coming from everyone, Tsunade took out the genin list and flipped it open. "Due to one reason or another, each team is short of one genin. Therefore, I have been forced to change the layout of your teams. This was difficult, considering the fact that Sandaime put in a lot of effort to balance the team and now this had to happen. The two Hyuugas have been removed from their teams at Hyuuga Hiashi's request, but," Tsunade paused, watching as the two said people's eyes lit up, "He did not say I could put you in a team and have the three of you accompany him."

She turned her attention to Team 7, "Due to unforeseen circumstances regarding Uchiha Sasuke, as of today, Team 7 is now disbanded and Uzumaki Naruto shall join the Hyuugas under the guidance of Jiraiya and Shizune."

Neji's eyes widened whilst Naruto's and Hinata's met and the blonde grinned at her, eliciting a blush from the girl. Shizune groaned as she moved out of Jiraiya's line of sight, trying to ignore the perverted gaze as she hid behind the Hokage's chair. Tsunade picked up a paperweight and chucked it at the man, grabbing his attention as she continued, "Jiraiya will supervise Naruto's and Neji's training, whilst Shizune will continue to help Hinata, together with my guidance. As a team, the five of you will accompany Hyuuga Hiashi on his trip." She raised her hand, indicating that questions were to be left for later as Shizune opened her mouth.

"With the promotion of Nara Shikamaru and the removal of Hyuuga Neji, Gai's and Asuma's teams are disbanded as well. Yamanaka Ino, Tenten and Aburame Shino will form Asuma's new team and Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee and Akimichi Chouji will go under Gai." As Tsunade continued, Lee and Gai leapt into each other's arms, crying out their joy at still being teacher and student to each other.

Neji shook his head as Tenten groaned and shook Kiba's and Chouji's hands, wishing them luck. The two boys could not help but sweat drop at the public display of affection. Kiba leaned over to Chouji and asked, "Do you think they're gay?"

Chouji shrugged as he stuffed his face with chips, desperate to regain his size and weight, which with his parents' help, was already gaining it back. Sakura stepped forward timidly and pointed at herself, "Ano… What about me Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade looked away from the two green clad males and grinned, "Ah, Haruno Sakura. Has little stamina and chakra. But," This caused the dismayed girl to look up in surprise. "You scored the highest in your year and as Kakashi-sensei said, you have good chakra control. Not only that, you are very skilled in genjutsu! There is only one last choice of senseis for you." Tsunade turned her gaze to the only female Jounin in the room. Kurenai stepped forward and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura looked up surprised, "Ku.. Kurenai-sensei?" Kurenai smiled cheekily at her new pupil and winked, "Guess we should get started on our next lesson hm?"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she remembered the incident a week before in the bookshop. Kakashi stepped forward, "Hokage-sama."

"Kakashi, as you know, Uchiha Sasuke is almost recovered and can leave any day now. I have provided you the information as to where you are to go and train him. You may leave anytime you deem fit but remember, the boy is not to return until he has fulfilled the requirements expected of him and I expect a report due in once a month. And do not be late, do you understand me? Or I shall personally burn your whole collection of books." At that, Kakashi tucked his book into his pouch as he nodded, Jiraiya whimpering unnoticed in the background at the thought of his books being destroyed.

"Are there any questions?" Tsunade asked, demanding an answer if not none, knowing she had made the right decision. "If not, I expect you all here first thing tomorrow morning for a briefing on the start of your trainings and missions." Glancing at Kakashi, she continued, "Uchiha included."

Sakura couldn't help but release a little of her split personality into the room as she yelled and pointed at the blonde boy, "Why does this baka get to be trained by a Sannin, a perverted one no less!"

Neji frowned and stepped up, questioning Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, why must Hinata-sama be on my team, we do not need a weak medic to pull us down." Hinata's eyes tears up as she listened to her cousin put her down in front of so many people. But her heart soared as Naruto stepped up to Neji and glared him in the eye, "You bastard! Don't you dare insult my Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan is not weak and we'll see if you'll need a medic when you get hurt!"

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow at Naruto's "My Hinata-chan" and chuckled as she pointed at her so called little brother, "You mean when YOU get hurt. Like the time Orochimaru nearly killed you and you would have died had I not been there?" Naruto face faulted when he heard this but Tsunade was not done, "If this baka didn't have a medic nearby when he's fighting, he'd die because he's too stupid to know when to quit!" Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura nodded as Tsunade burst out laughing at her own joke.

Naruto turned away from Neji and jumped onto the Hokage's table and shook a fist at Tsunade. "You would have died too Obaa-chan had I not been there!"

"GAKI! How many times have I told you not to call me that! And I still owe you for that prank you played on me!" Tsunade yelled as she grabbed the collar of Naruto's jacket, lifting him up as she stood, her chair scraping against the floor as she stood.

"OBAA-CHAN OBAA-CHAN! I LIKE TO CALL YOU THAT! AND YOU ARE A STUPID OBAA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled back as he tried to punch Tsunade. Tsunade merely held him at arm's length as she tightened her grip on his jacket as she clenched her fist. Seeing this, Naruto formed his signature seal and yelled, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Immediately, Tsunade was surrounded by at least ten Naruto's as they jumped onto her. The clones, the real Naruto and Tsunade disappeared in a cloud of smoke as they began to fight.

The occupants in the room, except for Jiraiya and Shizune, stared on eyes (and eye) wide and jaws open as they watched the revered Godaime Hokage-sama get into a fight with the show-offy, hyperactive, number one loudest ninja in Konoha. Jiraiya sighed as he reached into the cloud of smoke and pulled out a wriggling mass of orange. "Oi, Naruto, is that the way to treat the Hokage and the woman who saved your life?"

Naruto yelled as he pointed his finger at Jiraiya, "You shut up Ero-sennin! It's ok when you go peeping at girls, but now Hinata-chan and Shizune-nechan are coming you'd better not try anything funny!" At that, Hinata shrieked and dodged behind the nearest thing, namely, her cousin. Neji looked over his shoulder to a shivering Hinata whose arms were clutched across her chest and back to his new sensei. Frowning he thought, '_This... pervert? Is my new sensei?_'

"Naruto," Neji spoke up, though it was not his style, he wanted to know more about his new sensei. "Why do you call him a pervert?"

Naruto hmphed as he crossed his arms as he hung in mid air, still being carried by his sensei, "Didn't you know that ero-sennin writes those perverted books Kakashi-sensei is always reading?"

Jiraiya raised the boy higher and yelled. "Why did you say that? For that I will not teach you anything while you train under me!"

"I DARE YOU! Cause if you do, I will show everybody the naked photos of you hugging GaMFFFMMFTTT" Naruto never finished his sentence as Jiraiya covered his mouth.

Luckily, no one heard him as all eyes swung towards Kakashi who sweat dropped, futilely hiding the book behind his back. Gai stepped up to Kakashi. "So! My rival reads perverted books! YOSH! I, Maito Gai shall make this my duty and must cleanse my rival's mind of such vile thoughts!" With that, he struck his Gai-sensei's nice guy pose and his teeth 'pinged' as usual. Meanwhile, Kakashi had his book buried in his nose again, not listening to a single word. Gai fell to his knees crying out how his rival had yet again, beat him in such a cool manner.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was frowning at Naruto, trying his best not to be affected by his other student's glare. '_Those eyes seem like they can see through my very soul.' _He thought as he looked Neji over through the corner of his eye. Shaking it off, he started to throttle the boy in his hands. "How many times, must I tell you not to call me that in public?"

Naruto's eyes started to swirl from the lack of air as he formed his signature seal yet again. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Finding himself surrounded by twenty clones, Jiraiya released his grip on Naruto as he prepared to take them down with a Rasengan, if only to show off to his new students and to repair his reputation as one of the Sannin. But it was not to be as Naruto formed another seal and yelled, "Henge!"

Instantly, the Narutos in the room transformed, creating a large amount of smoke in its wake. One by one, the males in the room fell to the ground, knocked unconscious by the scene in front of them. The naked female versions of Naruto had flung themselves at Jiraiya, pawing at him and crooning over him till he fell forward to drown in his pool of blood and drool. (A/N: Yech, that is a very disgusting description, I know…)

The female genins turned beet red at the naked girls in front of them. Sure they had been to bathhouses before, but never before in their entire life had they seen such an erotic sight. They turned their backs and tried to ignore the crooning noises the clones made. Tsunade, Shizune and Kurenai stood shocked as they watched. They had never heard or seen such a technique before. Tsunade groaned as she shook her head, '_I should have expected this brat to come up with such a trick. Combining the Kage Bunshin and Henge together, sensei probably fell for that too.'_ She thought as she fought back a chuckle.

Naruto released the Harem no Jutsu and turned to Tsunade. "Oi Baa-chan, if there's nothing else, I'm going now! I have to go train if I'm going to get your position!"

"You get back here you brat! I still have to get even with you!" Tsunade yelled as she pointed a finger at Naruto.

He smirked and said, "Heh! Do that and I'll get Kurenai-sensei to teach me a genjutsu to release YOURS!" With that, he leapt over the male bodies and out the door, leaving a sputtering Hokage, pulling a wide-eyed speechless Hinata along with him. As he did, the males started to stir and wake up from their massive blood loss.

Lee cried out, "YOSH! If I am going to defeat my eternal rival, I must train myself not to be tempted by such thoughts!" Gai cried out something along the lines of helping him defeat his rival and the two rushed off to train. Kakashi shrugged and turned the page, happy that the annoying man was gone and was about to leave when he heard his female colleague and ex-student giggling and whispering, "Ne Kurenai-sensei, it's just like last week at the bookshop!"

Kakashi's eye widened as his brain registered what just went through his ear. "Last week at the bookshop…" He muttered. _'So it wasn't Naruto, it was them… Looks like I've been wasting my time and effort at trying to get back at Naruto.'_ With that last thought in mind, he turned to the pair, eye glinting dangerously, "So it was you two huh?"

The two females turned at the sound of Kakashi's voice and their faces took on a frightful look at the dangerous look in his eye. "Hehehe… well you see…" Sakura suddenly screamed out pointing behind the silver haired Jounin. "OH MY GOD!" Kakashi grinned evilly behind his mask, "I'm not going to fall for that Sakura, you of all people should know that." "Is that the new Icha Icha Paradise Jiraiya-sama is holding?" She yelled undeterred. Sakura was not let down as the man turned expectantly, only to find nothing and when he turned back, the genjutsu using sensei and student was gone. Tucking his book back in his pouch, he ran out the door in search of the duo, desperate for revenge.

The remaining genins looked out the door and back at the Hokage, the seemingly dead sennin on the ground and finally the last remaining sensei who was desperately patting his pockets, looking for another cigarette. "Oh no, must find cigarette. No, I have run out, must buy more!" With that, the addicted smoker ran for the door to the nearest convenient store. The genins turned to leave but was stopped by the Hokage. Aburame, Inuzuka. You stay. The rest of you may leave." Hearing the tone of her voice, they all knew she meant business.

The said boys looked at each other and back at the Hokage. Knowing the fate awaiting them, they backed away slowly and dashed for the door, Kiba yelling out, "It was dead last's idea!"

**A/N: Chibi would like to glomp Shifter-kun and offer him a chocolate milk bar for giving me the idea that I have put into play in Tsunade's office above.**

oooooooooo

Sasuke stared up at the barren wall, his mind recalling the past events. "That power..." He muttered to himself as an image of Naruto, surrounded by red chakra, entered his mind. Unconsciously he clenched his fist as he growled deep within his mind. _'If it hadn't been for him, I could have gotten that kind of power from Orochimaru as well!'_

Sasuke sat up as he heard the door unlock. Although he was no longer chained to the bed, Tsunade still felt that he could not be trusted and left the chains on his leg. Sasuke had recovered from his wounds two days ago and he was now mad at Konoha, mad at Kakashi and most of all, mad at Naruto.

"Oi you!" Sasuke yelled out as the ANBU guard entered with his food, "When can I get out of here! What the fuck is going on! Why am I still here?"

The ANBU guard placed the tray down carefully on the table at the foot of Sasuke's bed, ignoring the questions shot at him. As Sasuke continued to rant, the ANBU continued to ignore him.

But he could no longer take it when Sasuke said, "Who does that bitch of a Hokage think she is, stopping me from taking my revenge on URK!" Sasuke found himself in a chokehold as he was slammed back into his pillow.

The ANBU glared at Sasuke, Sasuke flinched as he stared up into those hate filled eyes. The wolf masked ANBU forced out, "I've been waiting on you hand and foot this past week, and that I can take. I have been tolerating your nonsense for a week that too I can also take. But what I cannot stand is how you call our Hokage-sama a bitch!" With that the ANBU raised his fist and prepared to punch Sasuke.

Sasuke braced himself for the punch but it never came. He opened his eyes only to find Kakashi standing over his bed, his left hand gripping the ANBU guard's right. "Stand down; I'll take care of this." Kakashi drawled out as he released his grip.

The guard dropped his hand to his side and bowed, "Hai Kakashi-san."

Sasuke would have smirked had the guard, had Kakashi not punched his cheek. "NEVER, insult the Hokage in front of a shinobi!" Kakashi said as he dusted himself off and followed the wolf masked ANBU out of the room to receive a verbal report about the Uchiha.

"Kakashi-san, his injuries are fully healed now but I can't say the same about his mentality. He is talking about gaining power and how only Orochimaru can give it to him." The wolf masked ANBU reported.

His bear masked partner cut in, "Also, he has been demanding to know what's going on and has sworn to kill Uzumaki Naruto for brining him back." He concluded.

Kakashi nodded his thanks and asked, "Who is on duty tomorrow morning?"

The ANBU in the bear mask answered, "That would be us sir."

"Good." Kakashi replied, "Because Hokage-sama wants him in his office first thing tomorrow morning, so make sure he is properly restrained before I get here, understood?"

"Yes Sir!" The two nodded.

Kakashi turned around and pushed open the door, only to tilt his head to the side to avoid an incoming object. The offending object lodged itself in the door as it twanged from the impact. Reaching out, Kakashi plucked the metal knife off the wall and tossed it onto Sasuke's bed.

"What the fuck was that for Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted.

Kakashi raised his right eyebrow, "I don't like to repeat myself Sasuke. But if you can't respect the Hokage, I don't think you belong here."

"Hmph, which is why I want to leave this place, Konoha cannot provide me with more power." Sasuke scoffed, "Only Orochimaru can and he will give me enough power to kill my brother!" The raven haired boy growled out as he clenched his fist. "And where the fuck is dobe? I want to kill him for bringing me back! I couldn't even defeat the dead last, how am I supposed to kill my brother! That power he had… I must have it!"

Kakashi clenched his own fist and threw a punch at his rambling student. Sasuke fell back against the bed, hitting his head on the wall beside him. He clutched his jaw as he winced in pain, about to open his mouth when Kakashi interrupted him, "Is power and revenge all you ever care about? You think Orochimaru can give you power? All he wants is your body and Sharingan, he will never help you kill your brother do you understand? Fighting for revenge gets you nowhere, it only holds you back. All power comes with a price, yours for your body and freedom…"

"What about dobe's?" Sasuke snorted interrupting his sensei, "What was his price to pay?"

Kakashi looked down sadly at his prized student, "That is not my story to tell Sasuke. You might want to ask him tomorrow but it will be his choice to tell you."

Sasuke looked up confused at the sudden change in his sensei's tone. But just as he was about to ask why, Kakashi stared down at him; his voice hardening as he continued, "Tsunade-sama has ordered me to take you away from the village. She and the council have decided that you would only continue to bring danger to the village and that you are no longer trustworthy. There is a meeting in her office first thing tomorrow, the ANBU guards and I will escort you there. We will leave Konoha after that."

With that, Kakashi turned and left the room, as swiftly as he had arrived.

oooooooooo

Tsunade sat back in her chair, flanked by Jiraiya and Shizune on either side. "So you see Hyuuga-san, you have no right to question my decision as I did not question yours."

Hiashi sat stoically in front of Tsunade's desk, the expression on his face undecipherable. Tsunade had been suppressing her amusement at the man ever since he stepped into the office with his missive. Knowing that all the power he wielded in the Hyuuga household was nothing compared too the Hokage's, he had resisted slamming the missive onto the Hokage's desk. Instead he had contained his anger and sat down, willing himself to listen to the Hokage.

Tsunade grinned and crossed her legs under the desk, "So Jiraiya, Shizune and their team shall escort you to Wave country as their mission. You requested them to be taken off their teams so you could bring them along, but you never said anything about them going along as a genin team." She explained in layman's terms, chuckling silently.

But as soon as she saw the look of fury flash across the Hyuuga's eyes, Tsunade uncrossed her legs and leaned forward suddenly, and slammed her palm onto the desk, "Therefore you have NO RIGHT to question my authority!" Hiashi flinched slightly at the intensity of Tsunade. Jiraiya smirked as he saw the look of fury be replaced by slight fear.

Taking a deep breath she continued, "Together with Uzumaki Naruto, the two Hyuuga children will remain under the tutelage of their senseis Jiraiya, Shizune and I. If that is all, please take your leave, I need to arrange future missions for the new teams."

Hyuuga Hiashi grit his teeth and stood up as dignified as he could, bowing to the two Sannin, he turned swiftly on one foot and walked out the door. As he did that, Jiraiya snorted loudly enough for the Hyuuga to hear, leaving Tsunade in peals of laughter.

Though Hyuuga Hiashi was a master of containing his emotions, he could not help but control the embarrassing red flush that crept slowly across his cheeks.

"That bastard deserved what was coming." Jiraiya said.

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure it was alright to anger Hyuuga Hiashi-sama? After all, his clan is one of the most influential in Konoha." Shizune asked concern, a frown marring her face.

Tsunade snorted and waved a hand as she relaxed in her chair, "Don't worry about it Shizune, even an idiot would know better than to anger the Hokage."

Jiraiya burst out in laughter, "Doesn't that mean Naruto is worse than an idiot."

Shizune's eyes widened as she cupped her mouth, smothering the laughter. Tsunade sat up and turned onto Jiraiya, "You! You had better teach that brat a lesson! Or else… Or else I will stop all publications of your book!"

Jiraiya fell to his knees as he grabbed onto one of Tsunade's legs, "No please! But I can't do it, or he would blackmail me… Please don't do it!"

Tsunade looked down at the begging man clinging onto her legs, her voice promising danger as she addressed the white haired sennin, "Don't think I know what you're up to Jiraiya… If you don't let go off my leg now, I swear I'll…"

Tsunade never got to finish the sentence as Jiraiya was already out the door, leaving a raven haired woman clutching her side as she burst into uncontrollable laughter and a very angry blonde woman.

oooooooooo

Naruto and Hinata stood in the middle of the Team 7 training grounds panting. "Hime-chan, you're doing even better than me at this!" Naruto exclaimed as he collapsed against a tree.

Hinata smiled gently as she took a seat next to Naruto, but being out of breath and strength, she lost her balance and fell onto Naruto's lap. Despite his tiredness, Naruto was able to reach out and catch the falling girl and bring her into his arms. Hinata would have blushed had her face not been flushed due to the previous exertion.

Hinata yawned into her hand as her eyes drooped down slowly. Seeing this, Naruto brought up his hand and pulled her head down into his shoulder, "Sleep first Hime-chan, I'll wake you up later."

Hinata nodded tiredly as she snuggled into her boyfriend's strong arms, her erratic heartbeat slowing down as she fell into a deep sleep, surrounded by warmth.

Naruto sighed and leaned his head back, ignoring the bark that cut into his skin. His orange jacket was lying next to them, he had taken it off before they had begun, thinking it would be a little bit easier. But it had made no difference in the practice as it depended on control, not the amount of clothes weighing him down. He had done pretty well the first time team 7 had done it, with practice; he and Sasuke had reached the top. But after learning the Rasengan, his control of chakra to the legs had gone downhill. So he had brought Hime-chan here to practice with him and had been beaten by her. Naruto chuckled softly at the thought of his Hime-chan beating Sasuke.

A breeze blew through the trees and Hinata shivered in his embrace. Naruto reached out for his jacket, careful not to wake the sleeping girl, and draped it across her back, protecting her from the cool late afternoon breeze. With that, he closed his eyes, joining his girlfriend in slumber.

The wind blew by, rustling the leaves but not waking the pair sleeping in a forest of trees, kunai marks and feet imprints marring the trunks of some trees.

(A/N: In case some of you still don't get it, they were practicing their tree climbing.)

oooooooooo

Tenten walked into the hospital, a bouquet of white camellias in her arms. Stopping by the reception desk, she checked with the nurse, "Is Hyuuga Neji still here?"

The nurse looked down at her clipboard before she answered the girl, "Yes but he is due to be discharged in half an hour's time."

Tenten nodded her thanks as she turned in the direction of Neji's room. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer before she pushed it open. Blushing slightly, she handed the bouquet of flowers to Neji. "I heard you were being discharged today so I came to help you."

Neji looked up from his packing and reached out his right hand to take the offered bouquet. "Thanks Tenten."

Tenten shook her head and asked, "How's your wounds?"

Neji looked out the window as he answered, "Hokage-sama said they're fine now, but I still have to take it easy on the trainings."

Tenten smiled and replied softly, dropping her head as she did, "That's good."

Neji cast a glance at his former teammate and now sort of girlfriend, slightly worried at the sudden change of tone. Seeing her drooping head, Neji could not help but worry. He walked up to her and using his better hand, he cupped her chin and gently raised her head. "What's wrong Tenten?"

Tenten had been recalling the meeting that day in the office. She had only just found out today that her boyfriend was going on a mission. A mission that could take him away for a while; away from Konoha, away from her. _'Why does it have to be like this? Why is it that Hinata and Naruto can stay together? Why is it that everyone can be with the ones they love, but me?'_ She thought as involuntary tears swelled up in her eyes.

So absorbed in her sadness was she that she did not notice her boyfriend step up in front of her. It was only when she felt his fingers on her chin that did she realize he was in front of her.

Neji looked on as Tenten gasped at the soft contact. He bit back a gasp as glittering brown orbs stared up at him. "Tenten…" Neji couldn't help it, his eyes widened at the beautiful sight. Tenten choked back a sob as she stared up into her boyfriend's face, _'Neji…'_ She thought as her tears fell, her eyes fluttering shut.

Neji suppressed a groan unable to resist the need to kiss her, diving in to claim her lips as his own. He covered her mouth with his own sliding his tongue in, and Tenten responded to it, playing with his tongue with her own as she moved her arms to wrap around his neck. Neji gripped the bouquet in his hand hard before tossing it away and reached up to untie the buns in Tenten's head. Continuing to kiss her, he combed his fingers through her hair, entangling them as he held her head in place.

The duo were so engrossed in what they were doing that they forgot their surroundings, the only thing known to them were each other. Had Shizune not come in with Tonton to check on Neji one last time, the two would have ventured further than kissing and would have to deal with the consequences.

Shizune had knocked on the door several times before, hearing no answer; she pushed open the door only to stifle a gasp at the scene in front of her. But she had not been able to stop Tonton from squealing out loud. The pair pulled apart, both their hair in a mess, faces flushed and gasping for breath.

The medic grinned as she walked over to Neji, cheerfully asking how he was feeling, acting as if she had not seen anything. Neji just nodded in response as Shizune checked his arm and side. Smiling cheerfully, she patted him on the shoulder and said, "You're alright to go, take it easy for two to three more days and your arm will be as good as new!" With that she turned for the door and pulled it open.

But just as she exited the room, she suddenly popped her head back in, shocking the two occupants, and grinned widely, "Don't get too carried away again now!" The pair blushed madly as they stood a good feet apart, backs to each other.

Neji thought as he tried to tone the maddeningly red blush down, _'What just happened? Why couldn't I restrain myself? But… that kiss was… I really liked it.'_

Tenten clasped her hand to her erratic heartbeat. It was thumping away madly, almost as if she had run around Konoha many times. '_Kami-sama… I never knew Neji could kiss like that! That was… that was… Oh kami! I need to talk to someone!'_

Neji mentally slapped himself as he calmed himself down before opening his mouth. "Tenten, why were you crying just now?"

Tenten stiffened at the sudden question before answering, "I… I know this sounds really selfish… But I… I don't want you to go for the mission! I want to be with you!"

Tenten looked down at her feet as Neji stared at the wall in front of him. The two of them were still back to back, not facing each other as they contemplated the just said words.

Tenten summoned up her courage and turned around, walking slowly but surely up to her boyfriend, she reached out and softly touched his hair before throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him. "I… I'm sorry! Forget I ever said that… But I… I'll miss you a lot!" She finished as she buried her face in his back and sobbed.

Neji continued staring at the wall before him, thinking how his life was as blank as the wall he was looking at. It had been blank until the day Uzumaki Naruto had beaten him, until the examiner had told him how even caged birds continue picking at the lock until they are free, until the day Hyuuga Hiashi told him the truth. And finally, until the day Tenten confessed to him. Smiling to himself, he stepped out of the embrace and turned around, sweeping his stunned girlfriend into his arms and kissed her firmly.

Tenten looked on wide eyed as Neji pulled away and cupped her cheeks, at the same time using his thumb to wipe away any stray tears. Neji smiled softly, his eyes glittering with untold emotions as he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'll miss you too," he told her, leaving her mouth to whisper in her ear, "because I love you."

oooooooooo

"Oh my god!" squealed Sakura and Ino as they hugged their pillows. Hinata giggled thinking, _'I can't believe Neji-niisan did something like that…'_

Ino grabbed the blushing girl by the arm, "What happened next?"

Sakura leaned forward, eyes wide in anticipation as she agreed, nodding furiously. Hinata clutched her pillow tighter to her chest as she too, leaned forward. "Well…" Tenten giggled shyly, "He said that I looked really pretty with my hair down and he liked it a lot."

Hinata giggled again and Tenten winced slightly as Ino and Sakura's squeals reached her ears. Sakura suddenly sat up, "Ino, oh my goodness! You know what we can do?" The pink haired girl gasped as her brainwave hit her. Seeing the shrug the blonde girl made, Sakura leaned over and whispered in her ear. Tenten eyed the pair warily and fared he worst when she heard the words "hair", "makeover" and "he'll love it". She cringed as the two turned their attention onto her, smiling widely.

"You know Sakura; I have to hand it to you, looks like your big forehead isn't just for decoration only." Ino grinned as she looked the brown haired girl over.

"Thanks Ino-pig, I never did congratulate you on a good job done on Hinata." Sakura retorted, grinning as she stepped forward, a glint in her eyes. Tenten shrunk back, suddenly terrified of the girls in front of her. She looked over to Hinata for help but the shy girl made a dash for the door, saying she was going to get a snack for everybody.

_'Oh Kami,'_ She thought, _'How did I get myself into this mess?'_

_ Flashback begins _

_"You look really pretty with your hair down, I like it a lot." Neji whispered as he curled his fingers around a lock of her hair._

_Tenten blushed and whispered back, "Since when were you so romantic Neji?"_

_Neji bend over and caught her wrist in his hand. Looking up at her coyly, he kissed her lightly on the knuckles and said, "Since I realized I loved you."_

_The unruly blush resurfaced as Tenten smacked Neji playfully on the wrist, "Who are you and what have you done to the real Neji?" She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him by the wrist towards the door, "Come on before Shizune-sama comes back!"_

_Tenten and Neji walked down the marketplace hand in hand, though Neji was walking really stiffly and feeling very uncomfortable. "Neji," Tenten asked concerned and a little afraid that he was rejecting her. "Are you alright? You're acting really different now."_

_Neji hesitated before shaking his head slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm… I'm just not accustomed to revealing my feelings to you in front of everybody."_

_Tenten smiled softly, "Baka. Its ok, I understand. What happened at the hospital just now was just a minor case of thirteen years of suppressed emotions and hormones escaping. I'm so sure it will never happen again."_

_At that, Neji glared at his girlfriend who laughed it off and dragged him over to a stall. The raven haired boy stood at the side as he watched Tenten admire the hair ornaments on sale. Turning his gaze toward the sky, he wondered why fate was so cruel as to torment him like that. 'Girls are all the same, they love to shop.' He thought._

_He turned his attention back to her when he heard her dejected voice saying, "I'm sorry but it's too expensive." Casting a glance at the ornament and his girlfriend's face, he followed after her but not before glaring at the stall owner saying, "Do not sell that or else."_

_Neji waited till they had walked past at least ten other stalls before coming up with a half-hearted excuse which Tenten thankfully bought. Racing back, he purchased the ornament at an amazingly low price. Apparently, the man had recognized Neji as the Hyuuga genius and not wanting to anger him, he was willing to make a loss._

_Unknown to him, Ino was also at the marketplace shopping and had spotted Neji purchasing the object of Tenten's desire. Being the busybody she was, she knew that this was gossip and she just had to have a sleepover._

_oooooooooo_

_"So Tenten can come over?"_

_"Hai Ino-chan, I'll pack an overnight bag for her and send her over the moment she gets back."_

_"Arigatou obaasan."__ Ino thanked as she bowed respectfully to Tenten's mother.'_

_The woman smiled, "It's alright, I'm just glad that Tenten is mixing around with girls her age. She's always talking about her weapons and training."_

_Ino nodded understandingly as she waved goodbye. The only thought on her mind now was to look for Sakura and Hinata._

_ Flashback ends _

Tenten crossed her arms in annoyance as the two girls played with her hair, "Hey why are you doing my hair when we're going to bed in a matter of time?"

Sakura stopped in mid pleat and turned to her best friend, "She's right, we should be doing this tomorrow instead."

Ino finished the left pleat before saying, "I saw Neji buying something for you today, what was it?"

Tenten glared at the girl blushing, "How did you know that?"

Ino shrugged, "I have my ways. So where is it?"

"It's in my bag." The girl replied reluctantly.

At that moment, Hinata walked in with a tray of cookies, pitcher of milk, glasses and a small silver pouch. She set the tray down and handed Ino the pouch. Ino cocked an eyebrow as she took it saying, "Never figured you for a snooper Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked away blushing in embarrassment as she replied softly, "I just thought I could save you the trouble of getting it from her bag."

Tenten looked at Hinata curiously, "How did you know it was in that pouch?"

Hinata smiled as she whispered her reply, "Its Neji-niisan's."

Ino and Sakura giggled happily as they opened the pouch, desperate to see what it looked like.

oooooooooo

Downstairs in the living room, Yamanaka Inoshi looked up at the ceiling, "What in Kami's name are those girls doing upstairs?" His wife rolled her eyes as she smiled back, "It's a girl thing."

oooooooooo

Hinata sighed as she looked up at the moon. It was a beautiful night as the moonlight shone down onto the balcony, providing a nice haven for her.

_ Flashback begins _

_"Hime-chan, Hime-chan," Naruto called out as he shook the girl in his arms gently by the shoulders, "it's time to wake up."_

_Hinata blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she looked around confused, "Where are we?"_

_Naruto grinned in embarrassment as he scratched his cheek, "Well you see, you looked so peaceful just now that I didn't want to wake you up, so I brought you here instead."_

_"Did you carry me here?" Hinata asked quietly, feeling a little guilty at having her Naruto-kun carry her here. Naruto nodded happily. Hinata stood up and looked around, "I remember this place, tousan used to bring me here before Hanabi…" Hinata trailed off sadly as memories of her defeat resurfaced. _

_Naruto caught the look of pain on her face, 'Hime-chan… Looks like both of us have not so wonderful memories of this playground.' He thought. Catching Hinata's wrist, he pulled her toward the swings, "Don't think about the unhappy past Hime-chan, since we're here, and let's make some new wonderful memories of this place!"_

_Hinata's face broke into a smile as she ran with him, at the same time asking, "Why did you bring me here Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto grinned, "I thought it was really selfish of me to always spend my dates with you at the Ichiraku, so I decided to bring you elsewhere for a change!"_

_The shy girl smiled, "Arigatou Naruto-kun, that's really thoughtful of you." She whispered as she touched his cheek, unconsciously tracing over a whisker like scar. _

_Naruto blushed slightly as he lifted Hinata into the seat of the swing. Seating himself into one next to her, he grinned and exclaimed excitedly, "Let's have a competition Hime-chan! Whoever swings the highest is the winner!"_

_Hinata looked down shyly and said, "Ano Naruto-kun, how about whoever can jump off the swing and land the furthest."_

_Blue eyes lit up as the blonde boy yelled, "That's a great idea! And if I win, I'll treat you to dinner at Ichiraku. If you win, I'll treat you to anything you want!"_

_The white eyed girl giggled at her boyfriend's childish antics and nodded. She pushed herself off the ground, swinging herself back and forth. Naruto joined in the fun, the both of them enjoying the slight breeze as the swung._

_When they were high enough, Hinata started off, "One…"_

_"Two…" Naruto joined in as he caught her eye._

_The pair yelled simultaneously as they leapt from the swings, "THREE!"_

_But just before they hit the ground, Naruto caught Hinata in mid air and pulled her into his arms. The two tumbled onto the ground, coming to rest with Naruto above Hinata. The girl blushed as she looked up at her boyfriend, the setting sun catching his eyes, making them almost glow. "Naruto-kun…" She whispered before he leaned down._

_ Flashback ends _

Hinata giggled softly as she remembered how that magical moment was ruined by a rumbling stomach, hers no less. An almost inaudible footfall caught her attention, she spun around only to find Sakura standing behind her in her pajamas, hand raised about to tap her shoulder.

"Sakura-san, why are you still up?" Hinata asked in concern, "Can't you get to sleep?"

The pink haired girl grinned, "I was about to ask you that same question. What were you thinking about anyway? You had this dreamy look on your face."

Hinata looked away shyly, "Oh it was nothing."

"Right…" Sakura nodded disbelievingly as she drawled out her reply.

The raven haired girl nodded innocently, "It was really nothing, just thinking about dinner with Naruto-kun." She lied as her blush deepened. Fortunately at that moment, a cloud passed over the moon, shrouding the balcony in darkness, almost as if fate was covering up Hinata's lie. Her shoulders drooped in relief as Sakura bought the lie. Thankfully, everyone still thought Naruto as a clumsy idiot who knew nothing about romance. _'And it's a good thing too,' _she thought, _'else I would have ended up like Tenten-san.'_

Casting a sideway glance at her companion; she noticed that Sakura was awfully quiet and was looking really dejected. "Sakura-san, is there something on your mind?" The Hyuuga asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing." Sakura forced out as she stared at the moon. She felt tears well up in her eyes and knew she could not lie. "Who am I kidding? It's just that I'm lonely and I still blame myself for not being able to stop Sasuke-kun from leaving. If only I had been strong enough…"

Hinata smiled gently, "Sakura-san, it's not your fault that Sasuke-kun left. No one but Naruto-kun could have stopped him, but why are you lonely?"

Sakura sobbed into her hands, "Look around us, Ino has Shikamaru, Tenten has Neji and even you have Naruto! What about me? I've been going to see Sasuke-kun every single day but was not allowed to see him. And now Sasuke-kun is going to be leaving and there'll be nobody. Sometimes I wonder if Sasuke-kun will ever like me…"

Hinata wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders, "It'll turn out alright Sakura-san, you'll see."

"You think so?" The crying girl sniffled as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

Hinata nodded, "But if you're lonely, why not give Lee-kun a chance, just to see if you like him?"

"Demo…" Sakura shook her head.

Hinata placed her hand over hers, cutting her off as she said, "You never know till you try, Lee-kun really likes you, I'm sure he would be very happy if you gave him a chance. You could at least start by trying to be nicer to him."

Sakura smiled and nodded, "I'll try," she said as she picked up Hinata's hand, "come on, we'd better get back to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow."

Hinata nodded and followed the pink haired girl into the bedroom, shutting the balcony door as they left. As they crawled under their respective covers, Ino spoke up startling the two, "Never figured you were so good with advice Hinata-chan." She teased grinning.

"You weren't asleep?" Sakura asked as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat.

Tenten suddenly sat up, scaring the two girls even further, "Nope, couldn't sleep." Turning to Hinata she winked, saying, "Next time I have a problem with Neji, I'm looking for you!"

The four girls giggled as they flopped back into bed, wondering what the next day would bring for them as they fell asleep.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Sigh, oh my god! Another chapter, done! And a very long one at that, I hope you all liked it! I know some of you are just waiting for the Wave country chapter to come along... Well, I'm not sure yet but it'll be soon. Don't worry!

And yes, the poll! I've got tons of names now so to give those who suggested the names fair go, you all get to vote! Oh yes and the fox is male.

1) **Muhi** (which means uniqueness) by hikariko.

2) **Kyu** by Dragon Man 180

3) **Kit** by Dragon Man 180

4) **Kaze** by nonengel

5) **Arashi** by nonengel and Dragon Noir

6) **Shippou** by Sarcastic Angel

7) **Ryu** by Scorpio V1.2

8) **Lobo** (wolf in Spanish) by Ah-choo

9) **Haku** by TimeShifter16

10) **Inari** by TimeShifter16.

Thank you to those said people who submitted those names, I am very happy! (Chocolate bars for you!) By the way, providing the names does not count as a vote. You get to either vote for the name you made up, or someone else's one. It's your choice; we live in a free world! (YAY FOR FREE CLOTHES… I wish...) But remember, even if the name sounds weird; do not make fun of it. I don't like people who make fun of others.

And to reviewers, cookies for you! (Throws cookies into waiting arms)

Remember to vote and review ok?

Vote and review!

Review and vote!


	11. Missions Ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have never will… (sob)

----------------------------------------

Naruto shot up in bed, his vision blocked by an orange ball of fluff. "Get off my face you baka kitsune!" He said as he plucked the said animal off his face and none too gently dumped it on the bedside floor.

"Naruto!" Iruka called from the kitchen, "get out of bed now!"

The blonde boy flipped back the covers and climbed out of the warm haven, grumbling as he stumbled to the toilet, the kit close on his heels.

"What no ramen?" Naruto whined as he entered the kitchen, now dressed in his orange pants and black shirt.

Iruka grinned and ruffled his hair, "How many times do I have to tell you Naruto, no ramen for breakfast…" He broke off just as the baby fox hopped onto the table. "Hey you! Get off the table! Your food is on the floor, not the table." Iruka scolded.

Naruto grinned as Iruka caught the squirming animal and set it on the floor and placed a dog bowl in front of it. "Here you go," he said as he dropped a piece of meat into it. The meat made contact with the bowl with a resounding splat and was immediately pounced upon by the little animal.

Iruka smiled affectionately at the fox before turning to Naruto, "So Naruto, have you thought of a name for him yet?"

Naruto shook his head before wolfing down his breakfast. He stopped mid bite and looked up at Iruka. "Him?"

Iruka nodded, "Yes, him, the kit." The older man stated simply as he pointed at the animal on the floor.

Naruto blinked up at Iruka as he finished his breakfast. Then he bent over and picked the baby fox up. Lifting it high above his head he raised a paw and peeked under, "Ohhh, you're right!"

Iruka groaned and shook his head, shoulders shaking with mirth as he watched the silly boy grab his jacket and forehead protector and make for the door. "Ja Iruka-sensei, I've got to go to baa-chan's office for a meeting, I'll see you later!"

Iruka waved him off, shaking his head at Naruto's antics, and grinned as a little orange bundle of activity shot past him, racing after a fellow orange blob that was fast disappearing around the corner.

oooooooooo

"What are you doing?"

"Sit still!"

"No, not until you tell me what you're doing!"

"Stop squirming or else!"

Inoshi looked up from his breakfast at his ceiling, "Kami, what are they doing up there?"

His wife reached over the table and smacked him playfully on the arm, "Oh for goodness sake Inoshi, they're girls! Leave them alone."

Inoshi grinned as he cast another glance up, "At least they're not screaming."

"AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

oooooooooo

Kiba strolled up to the Hokage's office; Akamaru perched on his head fast asleep. He was about to enter when the two jounins on either side of the door stopped him saying, "No one is allowed to enter until everyone is present, Hokage-sama's orders."

Kiba nodded and he walked over to the wall directly opposite the door and made himself comfortable. Just then, he picked up a distinctive scent, '_Smells like a fox!'_ he thought. Perched on his head, Akamaru stirred and Kiba knew he had picked it up as well.

"Oi dog-boy, you're here early!" Naruto called out animatedly as he came into view.

Kiba grinned, "So are you dobe!"

Naruto growled before starting a playful fight with Kiba, ignoring the two shinobis at the door. Kiba however, noticed their heated glares. He scowled when Akamaru whined to him how he could feel the hate emanating from them. _'Fucking bastards, who are they to judge him! Don't they know that Kyuubi and Naruto are not the same!'_

"Oi Naruto!" Kiba jeered as he dodged another half hearted punch, "Tell it to take a shower!"

Naruto paused and cocked his head in confusion, "Huh? Tell who to take a shower?"

"Baka," Kiba grinned, "I can smell him from here, that baka Kyuubi needs a bath! He really stinks!" At that, he chuckled as he took in the looks of shock written all over the jounins' faces.

Naruto clutched his stomach as he laughed, "You know, Kyuubi doesn't appreciate you making fun of him like that. In fact, he's trying to break out and snarling about how he wants to devour you."

Kiba laughed and Naruto's reply and at the jounins' horror stricken faces, "Really? You can actually talk to him? Does he sound like Akamaru when he speaks?"

"Yup!" Naruto nodded grinning, "If you mean talking in growls and whines then no, Kyuubi speaks like a person, I guess that's 'cause he's a demon and all. But not to worry, I won't let him hurt one of my precious people."

Scratching his cheek, the brown haired boy answered, "Gee thanks Naruto, but you still smell like a fox."

Just as the blonde opened his mouth to reply, he suddenly stumbled forward and fell to the ground. Kiba watched confused as Naruto turned himself over at the last moment so he fell onto his back. _'Is it just me or did his jacket look bulgy?'_ He thought.

"Ahh gomen nasai Naruto-kun! I only meant to challenge you not to push you down! I would never hurt my eternal rival, the hero of Konoha, he who holds the eternal power of the greatest demon Kyuubi at bay…"

"Ahahaha…" Naruto laughed embarrassed, "I get the picture Lee, and I'm fine. Don't worry."

Lee stopped bowing his apologies and flashed his rival a smile. Kiba smirked as a thought hit him, "Hey Lee, didn't Naruto play a prank on you last week?"

Naruto turned his head and glared at Kiba, promising death as he growled, "I'm so going to Kyuubify you ass!"

Lee smiled again, his teeth 'ping'ing as he answered, "Ah yes he did. But I should have expected that from my eternal rival. From now on, if I fall for another of his tricks, I shall run around Konoha one hundred times, punch a log three hundred…"

Kiba and Naruto sweatdropped and Akamaru covered his ears with his front paws as Lee droned on and on.

"What is this racket?" A voice resounded, filled with confidence and authority.

"Ahh if it isn't the great Hyuuga Neji." Kiba grinned. Akamaru barked a greeting which the normally stoic boy returned with a small nod of his head.

Naruto ran up to Neji, "So how's your arm teammate?"

"It's fine." He replied nonchalantly. "What are you four doing out here?"

"Four?" Naruto, Lee and Kiba parroted, confused.

Neji snorted and pointed over to a corner shrouded in darkness, "Aburame."

A bug scuttled out of the corner as the person in question stepped out. "Hyuuga."

"Shino!" The three boys exclaimed as they called out their greetings.

The bug boy acknowledged their greeting by answering with a nod just as a bored voice rang down the corridor, "Why must this meeting be so early? It's so damn troublesome to wake up and get here. I knew having a female Hokage was a bad idea."

Naruto and Kiba grinned as they simultaneously said, "Shikamaru."

The said boy walked into view and with a wave of his arm, he called out, "Yo."

Chouji stepped up from behind Shikamaru, ever present bag of chips in hand. Kiba asked, "Is it just me or does Chouji look fatter than he did in the hospital?"

Chouji's ears perked up. _'Fat, fat, fat, fat…'_ The words replayed itself over and over in his mind. "I am not fat! I am big boned!"

Kiba's eyes widened as he took a step back, "Woah, sorry man. Alright you're not… you know, but you do look bigger than last week."

Chouji calmed down and nodded, "Yep, (munch) the doctors prescribed me a special diet. (munch) It's designed to put a little (munch) flesh on my bones but still keep me in shape. (munch) So nobody can call me that anymore! (munch)"

Naruto jogged up to Chouji and grabbed him by the shoulders, "You look real cool when you were skinny! I'm surprised you didn't have a fan club chasing after you!"

At that, Shikamaru laughed as he swung his arms over their shoulders, "Well believe it or not but he did."

Kiba gawked and pointed at Chouji, "Are you serious?"

Shikamaru threw his head back and laughed, "Nah I was just joking."

Kiba narrowed his eyes as he jumped towards Shikamaru. "Why you lil…" Kiba stopped in mid sentence as he found himself unable to move. Shikamaru smirked, "Did you forget I could do this?"

Kiba growled and started when his arms started to move on its own accord. Naruto laughed as he turned back to Chouji and said, "Hey Chouji, I never got the chance to apologise to you for putting you down. I was wrong and I admit it, you're a very reliable teammate and if it hadn't been for your help we wouldn't have been able to bring Sasuke-teme back."

Chouji grinned, "Thanks Naruto! You're a great person too! Want some chips?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he took the bag, "Sure thanks! Hey how about I treat you to ramen one day?"

Shikamaru's mouth fell open as he turned around thinking, _'Chouji, sharing his chips? He doesn't even share it with me? Naruto treating Chouji to ramen? What is the world coming to?'_

As Shikamaru shook his head, Kiba shook his as well. Under the effects of the Kage Mane no Jutsu, he could do nothing but mimic Shikamaru's movements. Chouji and Naruto joined in the laughter as Kiba blushed, trying to break free. Just as Shikamaru was about to pretend to pick his nose, Kiba couldn't take the humiliation anymore and yelled, "Akamaru, get him!"

At that, Akamaru jumped onto Shikamaru's hands and bit him. "ITAI!" The raven haired boy cried out as he flung his arm out, the dog still latched onto his wrist. The rest of the boys either joined in the laughter or smirked in amusement. They started on a conversation about what training would be like now that they were on different teams. Just as they had gotten to what they're missions would be like, Sakura's voice rang down the corridor, "Hurry up Tenten, wait till Neji sees you!"

Male heads turned to look at Neji who stared back at them with a poker face. They turned back down the corridor, the same thoughts running through their mind, _'What the hell?'_

Finally, the girls came into view, Ino leading the way as Sakura dragged Tenten and Hinata trailing behind. "Hey Neji, wait till you see your girlfriend!" Sakura yelled out as she ran back and pulled the reluctant brunette forward. The momentum was too great as Sakura and Ino let go, grinning like Cheshire cats. Tenten stumbled forward, unable to catch herself as she hit something hard and warm. She looked up, only to find herself staring into surprised white orbs. White orbs that could only belong to Hyuuga Neji.

Neji reacted on instinct when he saw the two stupid girls let go of his girlfriend. Being a Hyuuga, he was also able to analyze situations even without the Byakugan. He knew that the two idiots would let go of her, he knew that Tenten would stumble and fall, but he did not know that his body would move on its own accord. As she fell forward, his arms reached out to catch her. He grunted as her full weight collapsed against his chest, wrapping his arms around her, he stabled himself. His breath caught when she looked up into his eyes, those eyes that had melted his very soul.

Tenten blinked rapidly as her hair fell into her eyes, seeing this; Neji reached out and carefully brushed it away, tucking the strands behind her ear. Her eyes were accentuated lightly with white eye shadow, a faint blush marring her cheeks. Neji couldn't help but gaze down when he realized Tenten was not wearing her normal outfit but something made of polyester.

A dark green short sleeved Chinese dress hugged her figure, showing off curves Neji never knew existed. Then again, he never was one that noticed, despite his 'all-seeing' eyes. The dark haired boy's gaze traveled down as he admired the intricate design of the dress, dragons in various sizes and poses were embroidered into the dress with a lighter shade of thread. Neji's eyes narrowed as he looked at the length of the skirt. It was extremely short, ending right at the thigh. Tenten grew frantic as she threw a glare at Ino and Sakura who began to chat animatedly with each other, ignoring the girl.

Luckily, the two of them had enough sense to give her a pair of short black tights and black fishnet leggings to wear underneath. The tights protected her modesty as the fishnets ended at her knee. Neji's gaze traveled upwards when he suddenly realized that his girl's hair was no longer in its traditional hairstyle. Instead, it was tied up in a high ponytail and secured with a hairclip.

Tenten watched happily as Neji's eyes widened in surprise and male pride on seeing the clip. It was the very same clip he had bought for her at the markets, the one with two black dragons crisscrossing over one another. She had been so happy when he gave it to her in his personal pouch. She had kissed him right then and there before she went home, and was forcefully sent over to Ino's house to stay.

Neji gave a tiny smile as he leant in and whispered for her ears only, "You look very pretty today." His words elicited a blush from the girl as she pecked him quickly on the cheek. They would have kissed right there had Naruto not spoke up, "Hey Neji, who's that? Won't Tenten get angry with you for kissing another girl?"

The other boys' jaws dropped, smacking themselves on the forehead as Tenten blushed. Hinata giggled as her two friends gave each other a hi-five on a good job done. Meanwhile, Neji buried his head in Tenten's shoulder as he tried to compose himself. Unfortunately, Naruto spoke up again, "But this girl looks a lot prettier than Tenten, so go ahead."

All but Naruto and Neji, and Shino, who smirked, burst into uncontrollable laughter at the second statement. Naruto looked around confused, as dense as ever. Neji turned and walked over to Naruto, back straight as he growled, "Dobe, that is Tenten." With that he threw a punch at Naruto, who dodged it saying, "Ohh, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Naruto, you never change. One would have thought that finding out about Hinata's love for you would mean you were smarter, guess not."

Kiba rolled on the floor, clutching his stomach as he laughed, "I can't believe you said that Naruto!"

Naruto laughed and scratched his cheek before dodging another punch thrown by Neji.

"Oh the beautiful sound of laughter! How the youth of today rejoice!" At that voice, Naruto stopped short and received a punch in the face.

"Itai…" He cried out just as Lee yelled, "Gai-sensei!"

The youngsters turned around only to find a giant turtle standing in front of them. "Lee!" The turtle, or so it seemed, spoke.

"Kami!" The two loud mouths yelled in shock, "It can talk!"

Sakura whacked the back of their heads, "Bakas, its Gai-sensei."

Tenten nodded, "Yeah so get used to it Kiba."

"Mou, how troublesome." Shikamaru muttered before he was shut up by his girlfriend with a blow to the head. Just as her fist met head, the turtle disappeared in a huge puff of smoke. In its wake stood the green clad Jounin, posing in a very awkward position.

Naruto sniggered and whispered to Kiba, "All the best to you dog-boy."

The spiky haired brunette growled before grabbing onto the blond boy's sunshine hair and pulled him into a headlock. Naruto stumbled forward, his head locked in Kiba's arm, grabbing onto Chouji's sleeve in the process. As the boy was too busy eating, he did not realize the situation was too late until it was too late. He too stumbled forward, loosing his balance and bag of chips flying. Chouji tumbled into Shikamaru who was staring out the window at the clouds. Shikamaru and Chouji fell forward onto Naruto, who in turn caused him to collapse onto Kiba. Meanwhile, Akamaru had jumped off Kiba's head onto Neji's, much to the Hyuuga's distaste.

"AHHHHH!" Four voices yelled as they fell into a pile, the unfortunate Kiba lying at the bottom. "Get me out of here!"

Hinata giggled as she watched her friends helplessly trying to get out of the dog pile. Just then she sensed another presence behind her, smiling she turned and greeted, "Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei."

Kurenai grinned, "Hinata! I'm surprised you even noticed me from that far, you've improved."

Hinata blushed at the praise as the other Jounin sensei lit a cigarette and headed for the pile of boys. Reaching out, he pulled Chouji out by his scarf and dragged Shikamaru by his Chuunin jacket. Ruffling his hair and messing up his ponytail he said, "Oi Shikamaru, how about another game?"

Shikamaru stared up at his sensei before replying in a bored tone, "It's too troublesome to play it, I always end up winning anyway."

Kakashi looked up as Asuma's chuckle resounded down the corridor. _'Hmm, they seem to be having fun without me already.'_ He thought as his right eye crinkled with mirth. He sobered almost instantly as he shifted his attention to the situation at hand.

"No use fighting Sasuke, no one ever gets out of that thing."

The two ANBU guards tightened their grips on Sasuke as they dragged him after Kakashi. All the way, Sasuke continued to struggle against his bonds.

oooooooooo

Shizune grabbed the last few chairs as she shoved the two men out the door. "Hurry up you two! The meeting's going to start soon and we have to get these chairs in there right away!"

"Why is it we always end up doing the shitty work?" Kotetsu complained, shutting up almost immediately as Izumo and Shizune shot him disapproving glares. "Alright alright, I'm going, see?" He smirked as he strolled casually out the door.

The nose bandaged man whistled as he walked down the corridor, foldable chairs in hand, towards the Hokage's office. He suddenly stopped short, his partner crashing into him from behind. Izumo glared at him, "Why did you suddenly stop?"

Kotetsu grinned, "Oh nothing, I was just surprised to see everyone outside the office."

Shizune hurriedly walked past with her set of chairs saying, "All the more we should get these in! At least they'll be better help than you."

Izumo chuckled as he followed after the medical nin, leaving his glaring partner behind to catch up.

oooooooooo

"The reason why Tsunade-sama said to not let anyone in was so I could come in and arrange the chairs. Get out of my way!" Shizune glared as she stormed past the Jounin guards, pushing open the office doors. Kotetsu and Izumo followed in, their own set of chairs under arm.

Shizune stopped short the moment she entered the office, the two Chuunin behind her coming to an immediate stop so as not to hit her. The raven haired woman sighed, "She fell asleep again."

"NANI!" Shizune turned around, only to be startled as an orange blur sped past her. "BAA-CHAN! Wake up!"

Shizune turned back just in time to see Naruto poking Tsunade's head telling her to wake up. "Baa-chan… wake up!"

Before anyone could react, Naruto was flying to the other side of the room where he hit the wall with a resounding smack. "GAKI! How many times do I have to tell you!"

Naruto groaned as he jumped back up, unhurt. "BAH! But you are a baa-chan! I'll never stop calling you that!"

Tsunade was about to retort back when she heard a giggle. Both blonds turned towards the sound where Shizune stood, covering her mouth. The raven haired woman giggled and pointed at Tsunade before removing the hand over her mouth to touch her chin. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and touched her chin. "Oops." She chuckled embarrassed and wiped the trail of drool away with the back of her hand.

Shizune grinned and shook her head as she got to work. Tsunade sat up and straightened her clothes before turning to the blond boy, "Naruto, tell the others to come on in."

Naruto glared at Tsunade before walking towards the door. Outside the other genins were looking at one another wondering if they should go in when Naruto suddenly poked his head out.

"GYAH!" Sakura and Ino yelled. Naruto grinned foxily, "Tsunade no Baa-chan says you guys can come in now."

Hearing this, Asuma and Kurenai smiled before ushering the youngsters into the room, nodding at the Jounin guards. Asuma raised an eyebrow at Gai though, "Oi Gai, aren't you coming in?"

Gai shook his head as he posed, stretching out his right fist as he held the other close to his chest. "Iie! I shall stand out here and wait for my rival Kakashi! He is late and needs to be taught a lesson! For Tsunade-hime specifically told him not to be late and…"

Asuma smirked lazily as he walked in, leaving the two Jounins to listen to the man's ramblings. Lee poked his head out the door, wanting to join his sensei, only to have Asuma drag him back in.

oooooooooo

"Hokage-sama, is there anything else you might need?" Izumo queried.

Tsunade shook her head as she waved them off, "I'm alright. Thank you for your help."

The two chuunin nodded and bowed before leaving the room, passing the genins entering on the way in. Kotetsu couldn't resist grinning at the girls and winking at them, much to the dislike of Neji who glared at him. Izumo chuckled and dragged his protesting partner away and shut the door behind them.

Tsunade chuckled before signaling to the genins to take a seat, "It would be best if you could all sit in your respective teams." Naruto grinned and hopped up, pulling Hinata along with him and sat her down before sitting next to her. Ino grinned and ran up to the front, dragging her reluctant teammate along. Tenten sighed and shrugged at her boyfriend before following. Shino walked past him wordlessly and joined them.

Neji stared at the last two remaining seats next to his teammates before walking over. He wanted to make sure his new sensei, a pervert as Naruto said, would not get his hands on his cousin. He sat down quietly next to Hinata, leaving an empty seat to his right.

Chouji walked in still eating his chips and sat down, patiently waiting for his two other teammates to join him. Seeing this, Lee yelled out in joy and rushed forward. But not wanting to get stuck sitting next to a weirdo teacher like his own, Kiba bounded forward. Jumping over the seats, he landed right next to Chouji. Lee frowned at him but Kiba smirked and said, "So you can sit next to Gai-sensei!" Lee grinned and nodded, "Yosh! I am glad to have you as my teammate Kiba-kun! You are so considerate." Kiba's face faulted a little, his smirk becoming a little forced at the proclamation, "Ah... Thanks I think…"

Asuma walked up to the front and grinned at his team before sitting down, Kurenai entering and taking Sakura by the shoulders, led her to the back row to sit. "Come Sakura-chan, we'll sit here with Shikamaru-kun."

Sakura looked up to see the lazy boy already sitting in the back row, lounging in his chair. Sakura smiled slightly at the boy who replied with a small grin. She sighed mentally, wishing it were Sasuke who was doing it, instead of his usual cold shoulder.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tsunade spoke up, "Who's not here yet?"

Asuma stood up from his seat and acknowledged the Hokage, "Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi and Sasuke. Gai is outside waiting for him."

The blonde woman nodded her thanks and looked up at Shizune, "Shizune, why don't you go sit with your team?"

Shizune started, "Demo, what about Jiraiya-sama?"

The Hokage grinned, "That's his problem, who asked him to be late? He's probably peeking by the bathhouses even as we speak."

oooooooooo

"Kakashi! You are late! Tsunade-hime specifically told you not to be late but…"

Kakashi walked toward the door, a sweat-drop rolling down the back of his head as he grinned under his mask. "Ahh, you see, I was on my way here when I saw an old lady carrying her groceries. They looked very heavy so I stopped to help her."

"Ohhh! I see, ah, my eternal rival has such a kind heart! I must prove to you that I have one that is much kinder!" Gai said as he pointed at Kakashi.

The sweat-drop on Kakashi's head grew bigger, unable to believe that someone actually believed his lie. He tuned out Gai's ranting and none too gently shoved the man through the door. He then looked back to the two ANBU and with a slight nod, he walked in.

oooooooooo

Tsunade looked up as Gai stumbled in, but just as he touched the ground, he stuck out his hand and did a flip before somersaulting in the air and landing on his two feet. "YOSH! Tsunade-hime, Kakashi is here!" He yelled as he did a nice guy pose and smiled, his teeth 'ping'ing in the process.

Tsunade forced a smiled before asking the man to sit, who did so much to the delight of his student.

Kakashi walked in a few seconds later, bowing his head slightly in apology as he greeted the Hokage, "Ohayo Hokage-sama, there were a few problems."

Tsunade cocked a blonde eyebrow, "And I trust they have been fixed?"

The silver haired Jounin nodded and turned, allowing everyone present in the room to see who it was that entered next. The Genins, Chuunin and Jounins turned in their seats, wondering who it was. The doors opened and there in the doorway, stood the traitor, Uchiha Sasuke, flanked by two ANBU.

The team that had been sent averted their gazes, not wanting to see the boy in all his disgraced form. The girls gasped slightly at his appearance, shocked that the famed survivor of the Uchiha clan was reduced to this.

Uchiha Sasuke struggled against the bonds of the straight jacket but there was nothing he could do. Kakashi was right, it was impossible to get out of his bonds. Not that he could protest, the bottom half of his face was wrapped up in bandages held together tightly with chakra.

The problem that Kakashi had encountered before arriving was because of this. The ANBU had already made sure Sasuke was bound, ready to leave. What was wrong was that they couldn't get him to shut up, the boy ranting on and on about power and revenge. Thankfully, Kakashi had a few extra bandages with him and had proceeded to gag him, using chakra, he reinforced them; making sure they wouldn't fall off and keep him quiet at the same time.

oooooooooo

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as she stared at her long time crush. _'Sasuke-kun…'_ She called out silently. Inner Sakura was shocked, and couldn't voice her opinion. In any normal situation, Sakura would have jumped up and yelled at her sensei for binding her Sasuke up like that. But this was no normal situation; they were dealing with a traitor, one who had nearly killed his best friend and teammate, betrayed the village; all for the quest of power and revenge. She turned her head, eyes clamped shut as she look away. Seeing this, Kurenai reached over and patted her on the hand whispering, "Daijoubu Sakura."

Sakura nodded before her green eyes darkened a shade, steeling over. Ever since Naruto had returned up till now, she had been doing some soul searching, realizing that not everything revolved around Sasuke. Take Hinata for example, she had been watching the shy girl for quite some time. Shizune and her trained in an area not far from her house and she walked by them everyday. She stood by quietly watching Hinata train hard, in an effort to be recognized by her clan and to protect her friends. Sakura knew that she too had to do the same.

_'It's time to wake up Sakura. You have to become stronger and show everyone you're not weak!'_ She thought. Inner Sakura yelled out her encouragement, punching her fists in the air.

Shikamaru cast a slight glance to the pink haired girl and smirked slightly, almost as if he could read her thoughts. He couldn't help feel a little grateful that the Uchiha had tried to betray them, causing a few hearts and eyes to open up in the process.

Hinata gazed over to her blonde teammate. Naruto was sitting back straight facing the front, his face clenched up in an emotion she could not decipher. She lay a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Naruto flinched slightly before relaxing, he apologized, "Gomen Hime-chan, it's just that I still can't stand to look at him after what's he's done."

Hinata nodded slightly and brought her other hand around and held his, "I understand, Naruto-kun."

Almost as if on cue, Jiraiya appeared in a huge puff of smoke atop, "Ah! So sorry I'm late! I was about to leave when three beauties stepped in, I had to GACK!" The white haired pervert was interrupted as a scroll hit him over the head, causing him to falter.

"TSUNADE!" He yelled, only to get hit by another.

"Shut up and sit down!" She yelled, "You're late!"

Jiraiya crossed his arms and fumed, he walked toward the chairs and stopped short, "Oi, where's my seat?"

"Heh, you don't get one because you were late." The woman smirked. She was replied with a death glare as the sender made himself comfortable against the wall.

Thankfully, Jiraiya's sudden appearance and actions lightened the mood ever so slightly. Sasuke was sat down in the last row right at the end as Kakashi sat next to Kurenai. He grinned at Sakura who replied with a small smile. Noticing her actions or lack thereof toward Sasuke, he realized that she had grown up. He smiled to himself, proud of his student.

The ANBU took their places, standing behind Sasuke making sure he wouldn't try anything funny. They nodded to Kakashi, telling him they would handle it. He then faced the Hokage and grinned, much to her dislike, letting her know she could begin.

oooooooooo

"Gai, your team's mission today is to go dig up the weeds in Madam Shijimi's garden. Once you've done that, come back to receive your next mission." Tsunade said as she handed Gai the scroll.

"YOOOOSH! Our first mission as a team! Let's go!" Gai yelled as he received their mission for the day.

"HAI GAI-SENSEI! I will make sure I pull out all the weeds in the garden as fast as possible, if I cannot do it, I will train myself to do so by…" Lee cried out, pumping a fist in the air.

The two looked at each other as a backdrop of a setting sun suddenly appeared behind them.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sen…!"

"Oi!" Tsunade interrupted, "I know you two love each other very much but I think we've had enough, please return to your seats."

"Of course, Tsunade-hime." Gai said, bowing his apologies as he scratched his head.

Jiraiya sniggered but was rewarded with another scroll hitting his head, "Itai!"

Clearing her throat, Tsunade continued, "Asuma, Kurenai, your team will be working together for a while during missions and trainings but the genins are still under the respective senseis, understood?"

Asuma and Kurenai stood and nodded their affirmation, awaiting further instructions. The blonde woman continued, "Your teams have been assigned to escort an old couple Jukodo Sanzo and Emiko. They will be…"

"Ahh!"

Tsunade looked up from her scroll to see Naruto standing up; eyes and mouth wide open in surprise. "Nani?"

"Ah… oh it's just that… Hehe…" Naruto chuckled nervously before continuing, "It's just that I know those people."

The Godaime cocked her eyebrow, "Oh? Then how about I give the mission to you then, seeing you know them and all, it would make it much easier."

"Honto? Yay! I can get to see Oji-san and Obaa-san again!" Naruto yelled as he cheered before Neji leaned over his cousin and pulled the jumping boy back into this seat. "Urusai, you're too noisy."

Naruto glared at his teammate about to retort when suddenly he burst out laughing, "Ahahaha! Stop it! Hahaha it tickles!"

The others turned around to look at Naruto as he squirmed around in his seat, patting his jacket, almost as if he was trying to grab something. Just as Kiba was about to laugh at him, a lump appeared in his jacket before an orange bundle of activity jumped out. Naruto fell backwards in his chair only to get caught by Gai who was sitting behind him. But the orange fur ball flew up into the air, Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized it.

Naruto scrambled to get up but Hinata was already there. Her training had paid off, her quick reflexes enabling her to reach out and catch it. She gasped as the sleek fur touched her arms and gasped louder this time when the bundle growled. The orange animal uncurled, only to reveal itself as a baby fox. It blinked, looking up at Hinata before raising its head and licking Hinata's face.

The girl giggled as the other kunoichi looked on, crooning over the baby animal. "Naruto, why did you bring it here?" Sakura asked as she scratched the kit behind its ears.

Naruto scratched his head, "I didn't it followed me."

Kiba frowned, "Oi Naruto, are you taking care of that?"

The blonde boy nodded, grinning, "That's why I smelt like a fox, you probably smelled this little thing over here."

Akamaru barked a reply before hopping into Hinata's arms as well and began a playful fight with the kit, much to Hinata's discomfort as she held two squirming animals in her grasp. Their said owners reached over and removed the animals from each other, Kiba smirked at Naruto, "Got to hand it to you dead last, you've earned my respect, taking care of an animal like that."

Naruto grinned, "Heh, thanks Kiba, maybe one day you could give me a few tips in training it too!"

Kakashi's eye widened,_ 'Naruto, you've grown… I never expected you to actually know how to ask anyone for tips, much less be smart enough to ask the right person. You certainly have grown a lot since the beginning...'_

Sasuke fidgeted next to him, about to stand, but before he could do anything, three hands were already on him, two on his shoulders and one on his right forearm holding him down. "Make one false move Sasuke, and I'll have to tie you down to the chair as well."

At the said threat, the raven haired boy growled but sat still. Slowly and hesitantly, the three hands were removed but their attention was not.

Tsunade cleared her throat for the second time that day, "Much as I enjoy this little show, we have to get on with the meeting. If you would all please?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Gomen Baa-cha..!" He never got to finish his sentence as his team's mission scroll came flying at him and catching him in the forehead. "Heh! Good thing I got my hitae-ate on, that had no effect."

He ignored the threatening glare as he sat down, cradling the kit in his arms. But the moment he leaned back in his chair, the baby fox leaped out of his light hold and hopped onto Hinata's lap. Before she could do anything, the fox was already sitting atop her head, making itself comfortable as it fell asleep again.

Hinata blushed as Naruto cried out softly, "Kawaii! Ne Hime-chan, I think he likes you!"

She looked up and giggled, "Maybe… Naruto-kun, does he have a name?"

Naruto frowned and shook his head, "No… Iruka-sensei and I haven't thought of one yet. Maybe you can help me think of one!"

Hinata giggled again, "Maybe, maybe after I've spent some time with it, a name for him might come out easier."

The dense boy's face scrunched up in thought before he nodded, "Yeah, you're right!"

"HEY ERO-SENNIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto yelled as he spied his sensei looking over at Hinata occasionally and giggling before scribbling something in his notebook.

Before anyone could react, a mission scroll was flying across the room, hitting the pervert's face at full speed. Before he could recover, he was already bent over clutching between his legs, courtesy of a swift kick by Naruto. The boy grabbed the notebook from his grasp and opened it, his mouth falling open as he gawked at it.

Tsunade grabbed her stomach laughing as she watched Naruto get knocked out by a massive nosebleed. Seconds later, he suddenly jumped up recovered, ripped out the page and kicked Jiraiya again for good measure before throwing the book at his head. Naruto stomped back to his seat muttering under his breath before Tsunade's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Naruto… Didn't you tear something out? Care to show us?"

Naruto turned around slowly; his head bent hair shadowing his eyes. "Tsunade no Baa-chan…" He growled threateningly, much to the amusement of Tsunade who grinned innocently and held out her hand.

"Give me…" Tsunade repeated, grinning.

Naruto shook his head as he plunged his right hand into his pants pocket; keeping it there he scrambled back to his seat. But before he could make it all the way, Tsunade had already jumped over the desk and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and held him up. Legs dangling, Naruto struggled, swinging his free arm and kicking wildly at Tsunade who only stretched her hand out further, keeping him at arm's length.

"Give it to me Naruto or I'll ban you from the Ichiraku ramen stand!" She yelled impatient.

Naruto's eyes widened as he yelled, "No!"

Tsunade smirked, feeling proud of herself, "Heh, knew you would see it my way, now hand it over."

"No!" Naruto yelled, "I meant no I'm not giving it to you no matter what!"

Everyone in the room gasped sharply, what could be of so much value that would cause Naruto, the king of ramen, to agree to being banned from the Ichiraku? They were about to find out.

Meanwhile Jiraiya sniggered before moaning again, clutching between his legs as he rolled on the ground pitifully.

Tsunade sighed, "Fine, whatever. Remember Naruto, you forced me to do this." At that, she tossed the screaming boy up into the air, grabbing his ankles she hung him upside down and shook him.

Bits of paper, his frog purse and his weapons tumbled out of his pockets and holsters. Tossing him back into his chair, Tsunade bent over, raising the room's temperature by a few hundred degrees as she did so, and picked up the paper. She smirked as she unfolded it, wondering what it was.

"KAMI-SAMA!" She yelled out loud before clamping a hand over her mouth.

She looked over at Naruto and grinned evilly, "Tsk tsk Naruto, guess training under Jiraiya affected you in more ways than one huh?"

The said boy looked down blushing as the Hokage and his sensei, who had already recovered from that near death blow, laughed heartily. Tsunade folded the paper in half before placing it back in his hands, "Take good care of it boy, don't want anybody else seeing it now do you?" Tsunade couldn't help but grin as she watched Naruto's blush deepen.

She patted him on the head, ruffling his blonde locks before returning to her desk. "Now, back to business, where were we? Ah yes, escorting Jukodo Sanzo and his wife. Naruto, you and your team will be escorting them to the Tea Country. Apparently they need more textiles and they've requested a team of shinobi to escort them and maybe help them with their shopping. They leave Konoha at eleven so be at the west gates before then, understood?"

"Oi Tsunade, do we have to go as well?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade smirked, "Anything to keep you from peeking, does that answer your question Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya glared at the woman before crossing his arms and muttering under his breath.

oooooooooo

Shikamaru sighed in frustration as he walked home; the Hokage had only called him to the office just to brief him on working with a Chuunin team and helping her out in the office. Turns out he was going to be paired up with those two Chuunin that had been outside before. "Mou, why did they have to make me a Chuunin, it's going to be very troublesome from now on." He muttered under his breath, sighing as he pushed open the door to his house, "I'm home…." He called out in a lazy tone and made his way into the kitchen for a late breakfast. Having woken up late, his mother had thrown him out the house without breakfast, telling him to get to the meeting immediately and not disrespect the Hokage. "Hai hai!" He said before a piece of toast whacked him in the back of his head.

Seeing there was a plate of toast already on the table, he went over to the fridge and took out a carton of milk. He sat down and unfolded the newspaper laid neatly in front and began to read, biting into his toast as he commented to himself, "Ch, what a troublesome thing it must be to write one of these stupid…"

Shikamaru's words trailed off as someone had grabbed the end of his ponytail and pulled, "Shikamaru! That's my breakfast you know."

The young Nara glared up at his father, "It's too troublesome to make my own, sides I'm too hungry to care."

Shikato slapped his son across the back before moving to the other side of the kitchen to make his own breakfast. "So, what was that meeting about?"

The raven haired youngster groaned, "Urgh, it's too troublesome to talk about it."

His father smirked, "Well, you could at least tell me who was there right?"

"Fine, fine!" Shikamaru relented; taking a sip of milk straight from the carton before continuing, "My team, that Hyuuga's team, dog boy's team, the Uchiha and his team."

Shikato frowned for a moment, "And Uzumaki Naruto was the one that brought him back, wasn't it?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Hai, hai… Apparently he's got a fox now too."

At that, the older man suddenly looked up, "Nani?"

The younger boy looked up startled before explaining, "He picked up a stray fox somewhere and was asking Kiba tips on how to train it."

Shikato nodded slowly but his son was not done, "Besides, I think it would work quite well, considering that what's-its-name Kyuubi could probably help too."

With that said, the boy genius pushed away from the table yawning widely as he headed up to his room, missing the look of shock written all over his father's face. "What in the world… Kami!" He whispered to no one in particular before going back to his breakfast, his mind still digesting that piece of information.

oooooooooo

"Argh! Why do we always have to get the crappy mission?" Ino growled as she walked in front of her sensei. "Asuma-sensei! It isn't fair!"

Asuma drew on his cigarette before answering, smoke blowing out as he did, "Ino, missions are never meant to be exciting, besides they have to be carried out efficiently and since Naruto knows the clients, it makes his job much easier and the mission will be completed in no time. Besides, this mission isn't too bad, you can take it as training as well."

Sakura grinned as she turned to look at her friend, "I think you're only complaining just because their mission is outside of Konoha and they'll be shopping!"

The pink haired girl smirked before flipping her hair and ignoring her friend's heated glare. Tenten spoke up then, "Sakura, didn't your team go on a mission to the Tea Country before?"

Sakura blinked, "Ah yes, how did you know?"

Tenten giggled, "Oh because Hinata told me, apparently Naruto's been telling her stories, something about Nidaime's Raijin sword."

Kurenai and Asuma gasped, "Nani? The Raijin sword you say?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai."

Shino chose this time to speak up; clearing his throat he asked quietly, "What's the Raijin sword?"

Kurenai answered, "That is the sword the legendary Second Hokage used in battle but it was stolen. Rumor has it that Morino Ibiki knew something about it but it was never confirmed."

The pink haired genin nodded again as she continued, "A Konoha Jounin by the name of Aoi stole it and tried to blame it on his student and his brother, Morino Idate and Morino Ibiki. Aoi betrayed Konoha and went to the Rain village. We ran into him on our mission at Tea country and Naruto defeated him, though the Raijin sword was destroyed."

"Aoi, Morino Idate, Raijin sword… destroyed?" The genjutsu specialist gawked. Even Asuma was shocked, the cigarette between his lips forgotten. Sakura's three other genin teammates fell silent, listening to the tale.

oooooooooo

"Shikato, are you sure he said that?" A blonde man asked, placing his glass down on the table.

The said man nodded, "Very sure."

The original Ino-Shika-Chou group sat at a table in a barbecue house facing each other. For once, food wasn't on Choumaru's mind. "I trust my son's judgment in friends, after all, look where he is today?"

Inoshi nodded, "That is true but this IS Uzumaki Naruto we are talking about."

Shikato frowned, "Well but it seems that my son had nothing of praise for him, or so it seemed to me. I think we should ask our children what they think."

His friends nodded solemnly, agreeing with his decision. "When shall we do it?"

"Tonight." Inoshi answered his face unreadable. "At my house tonight."

oooooooooo

Shikamaru groaned, "What are we doing here, it's so troublesome."

Hearing that, his mother whacked him over the head and reprimanded him, "If your father says to go over for dinner, we go. Now stop complaining and get in."

Following his father he sighed, "Mou… How troublesome."

"Shikamaru!" The said boy winced at the high pitch squeal, "Ino."

"Shika-kun, guess what!" Ino asked excitedly, not waiting for the boy to answer she continued, pulling him toward the living room where Chouji was already waiting. "Guess what Sakura-chan told me today! Have you heard of the Raijin sword?"

"Hai hai, it belonged to Nidaime until it was stolen three years ago." He replied in a bored tone.

Chouji spoke up, "Ehh, how did you know Shikamaru?"

Ino hushed him, "He's a lazy genius that's why, but anyway, apparently on his last mission, Naruto ran into the thief and defeated him, even though that person was holding that sword. What's even better was that Naruto destroyed it!"

"Nani?" Shikamaru asked startled, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! That's what Sakura told me!" Ino replied as she shook him by the shoulders.

But before Shikamaru or Chouji could say anymore, their fathers walked into the room. "Children, while your mothers are busy in the kitchen, we would like to talk to you about a certain friend of yours."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes slightly,_ 'Kuso, I wonder if this has anything to do with what I said this morning.'_

Shikato spoke up first, "Aside from Shikamaru, do you two know anything about Uzumaki Naruto?"

Chouji frowned, tapping his chin, "Well… he's a really nice guy and I like him."

Choumaru smiled and nodded but Inoshi spoke up, "Aside from that."

Ino blinked, "You mean about the Kyuubi?"

At that, the three men flinched slightly at the name but they nodded. "Who told you?" Inoshi asked.

Shikamaru chose this time to speak up, "If this is about him being the Kyuubi, that's where you're wrong. Kyuubi and Naruto are not the same thing; he's just its prison, keeping Kyuubi away from us. And this is what I heard straight from Naruto's lips, 'I will never let Kyuubi hurt any of my precious people.' If you're going to ask us to keep away from him, that's where you're wrong because Naruto is our FRIEND! Not some demon that destroyed the village!"

As Shikamaru caught his breath, the others blinked. Ino giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist, "That's the most I've ever heard you say Shika-kun."

The boy flushed a little in embarrassment, knowing he had lost control, but if his parents were going to keep him away from Naruto, then he would do anything to prevent it from happening.

The three men looked at each other before bursting into laughter, "We weren't expecting that but it's good to know that you're getting along well with him." Inoshi explained. "All we wanted to know was who told you his secret as there was a rule against telling the younger generation."

Chouji spoke up, "Naruto did, because he said as his friends, we had a right to know."

His father walked over and patted him on the shoulders, "That's good son, that's very good."

Shikato sat down and grinned, "Yeah, personally we didn't really like the way the other villagers were treating him. We're just glad you accepted him the way he was."

His blonde counterpart nodded, sitting down as well. Inoshi smirked however as he changed the topic, "And when were you two planning on telling us you got together?"

"Daddy!"

oooooooooo

Sasuke remained silent throughout the whole trip back to his house, courtesy of the gag still attached. Though he kept shooting his sensei and the two ANBU guards death glares at which they pointedly ignored.

Kakashi opened the door and led Sasuke in, "As you heard Hokage-sama's instructions, you are supposed to pack what is necessary for this, this includes clothes, personal items you might wish to take along and your weapons. Remember you will be gone from Konoha for quite a while so think about it. We'll leave you alone in here for a while but mind you Sasuke, try anything funny and we will not hesitate to take you down."

At that, Kakashi released the chakra binding him together and untied the straightjacket. Sasuke massaged his wrists and his shoulders, trying to get circulation back into them before turning his back on them and stepping into his bedroom.

Inside, Sasuke sat on his bed recalling the meeting. He was trying his best to ignore his surroundings but that dobe had gotten all the attention again, his included, even if he had not wanted to. All because of that stupid fox he brought. _'Why in the world would the dobe carry a fox around with him anyway?'_ He thought as he fingered the kunai he picked off the floor.

Snorting he set about the task at hand and began packing his bag, his thoughts straying toward a certain pink headed genin. He frowned remembering how the girl had not so much as flinched or come to his rescue when he appeared like that. If his memory served him right, Sakura always jumped to his defense, whether he asked for it or not. But why was it that she did not do that today?

_'Could it be that trying to leave this pathetic village was wrong? But it cannot do anything for me. The Hokage said this mission is to train me and protect me from harm. What harm is there going to be? Could it be Orochimaru? Kakashi did say all he wanted was my body…'_

Sasuke stood up and walked to his dresser, looking at his reflection, he realized that the Sharingan had become activated. He stared into the three swirls, but instead of seeing himself, he only saw his brother. "Uchiha… Itachi."

_'Hokage says Kakashi will train me to become stronger. I'll follow him and see how it goes. If I don't get any stronger, I will leave…'_

Sasuke grabbed the kunai in his hand and slashed it across the palm of his other. He clenched his left fist and growled, "With this blood, I swear… I will kill you Uchiha Itachi… I will kill you!"

With that he threw the kunai across the room and sat about finishing his task.

oooooooooo

Sasuke stood outside Naruto's apartment, waiting for the blonde owner to open it. Apparently, Kakashi had received a missive from the Hokage, saying that Naruto wished to see the raven haired Uchiha.

The boy knocked on the door but no one answered. Seeing this, he kicked the door open, much to the ANBU guards' shock, only to find himself standing inside an empty apartment. Suddenly Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, "Sasuke, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you that Naruto wanted to see you?"

Sasuke glared at the silver haired man, "There's nothing here."

"Ahh, you see, Naruto moved in with Iruka-sensei weeks ago." Kakashi grinned, "He was tired of getting his house trashed."

Coal colored eyes narrowed but Sasuke didn't say anything. He turned on his heel and headed straight for his previous sensei's house.

There Naruto was, already waiting. Dressed in his normal orange colored jumpsuit, he was easy to spot from a mile away. Only thing was, he was hanging upside down from a tree. "Kakashi-sensei!"

He yelled before dropping onto the ground feet first. Spying the boy next to him, he nodded slightly, frowning a little. "Sasuke…"

"Hn."

Naruto looked toward Kakashi, "Sensei… may I speak with him alone? Please, he deserves to know the truth as well."

The silver haired Jounin sighed and nodded. Looking toward the two ANBU he signaled them to do the same, but not before looking toward Sasuke, "We'll be watching, Sasuke."

The trio jumped away, into a nearby tree where they kept watch but were unable to hear anything, giving the boys some privacy.

"Kakashi-san, are you sure that is alright?" The wolf masked ANBU asked.

His partner in the bear mask looked toward the Jounin, "After all, Sandaime made it a rule to never tell any of the younger generation."

Kakashi smiled, "It is his choice to tell, after all, he did tell the other genins and they still accepted him as he was." _'Besides, Sasuke needs to learn a thing or two from Naruto.'_ He added silently.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began, albeit a little hesitant but his teammate beat him to it first.

"Kakashi said all power comes with a price, power would have been mine had you let me go to Orochimaru. But Kakashi said that all he wanted was my body and the Sharingan."

Naruto nodded slowly, "Yeah, that's what Kimimaro said when I asked him. You should be thankful I brought you back Sasuke… Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what? Ch!" Sasuke scoffed before glaring at Naruto. "What was your price to pay then, dobe? After all, you had such overwhelming power when you defeated me."

Naruto looked away suddenly, surprising Sasuke a little who covered it up immediately. "What do you know of Kyuubi?"

Sasuke glared, "The fourth Hokage killed it. Don't know why he would risk his life to save such a pathetic village anyway."

Naruto growled, "Don't you dare say that. Yondaime risked his life saving this village; I would risk everything I had as well to protect this place."

"This? This junk you call home?"

"What do you know Sasuke; all you care about is power and revenge. Doesn't the word precious person mean anything to you?"

Sasuke's glare intensified as he turned on Naruto, "My precious persons were destroyed by the man I called brother. How does that sound?"

"What of your team Sasuke? Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan? What about everyone else in this village? What about me!" Naruto yelled, his temper rising.

"You are all nothing! You are all things that stand in my quest for gaining power and revenge!"

On hearing this, Naruto's voice dropped to barely a whisper. But his voice was so cold, so cold that it struck fear into Sasuke's heart. "If that's all you think about, then I, more than anyone else deserve to take revenge on this village. Think about it Sasuke. Why do the villagers hate me so much, why do they glare at me with such contempt in their eyes? Because I have Kyuubi sealed in me… With the way they treat me, shouldn't I get first dibs on revenge?"

Sasuke took a step back in fear at the gleam in Naruto's eyes. _'This… this is not Naruto… It cannot be!'_

But before he could say anything, Naruto turned his back on Sasuke and headed back into the house. He stopped though, at the door, "But I found my precious people Sasuke, and they brought me out of the darkness I called hell. If they had not, I could have ended up like Gaara or worse."

At that, Naruto slammed the door shut; leaving a shocked and speechless Sasuke slumped on his knees outside.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Ahhh finally! I've gotten this chapter done! I know how some of you have been expecting it for a while so I worked on it while supposed to be studying for finals! So don't be expecting Chapter 12 anytime soon. After my exams I'll be on my way home to Singapore for a well deserved break but I'll try to work on the fics. Can't guarantee it though… Heehee! After all, this girl IS finally turning 18 then! By the way, this chapter is yet to be beta-ed 'cause Shifter-kun is having a tough job coping with other stories too, so he's doing my story chapter by chapter. I didn't particularly like this one though, seemed a little rushed at the end, I don't know. What do you all think? Let me know ok?

Ah yes the name of the kit… Sorry everybody but you will have to vote again. There are six more new names. Please vote for ONE! Because I really want to tally up the votes equally and be bias. Thank you all so yeah… Oh and much as I appreciate it, please no more new names ok? Arigatou minna!

1) **Muhi** (which means uniqueness) by hikariko.

2) **Kyu** by Dragon Man 180

3) **Kit** by Dragon Man 180

4) **Kaze** by nonengel

5) **Arashi** by nonengel and Dragon Noir

6) **Shippou** by Sarcastic Angel

7) **Ryu** by Scorpio V1.2

8) **Lobo** (wolf in Spanish) by Ah-choo

9) **Haku** by TimeShifter16

10) **Inari** by TimeShifter16.

11) **Hogo** (protector) by Iceman-F1

12) **Shiawase** (happiness) by Iceman-F1

13) **Kofuku** (happiness) by Iceman-F1

14) **Ryuusei** by violentlycheerful

15) **Kairuu** by violentlycheerful

16) **Raikuu** by violentlycheerful

OHOHOH! And please check out my other one shots if you haven't? Konoha's Sunshine and All I want for Christmas. Pwease!

Special thanks to (in no particular order) Shodaime, Ronin, ToniMan, Koika, Sarcastic Angel, Iceman, Thor, Roku-kun, Sunatic, Nawulf, Scribbler, Seifer, Seigfried, Catalyst, Fujimaru-kun and XeroGhost for listening to all the crap I say on messenger.

And a BIG congratulations to Sarcastic Angel for being reviewer number 100. Bring out the booze, let's party! (psst let's see who's gonna be number 150 ne?)

More thanks go out to all my faithful reviewers who have been supporting me and encouraging me. You have no idea how much I appreciate it! Thank you all so very much.

Chocolate cookies and milk for all who review and extra ice cream for those who contributed names! Thanks!

Review! Puppy Eyes no Jutsu!

And if anyone was wondering what the seating arrangements were in the office, here it is.

Tsunade  
Hokage Table

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jiraiya

Shino Tenten Ino Asuma

Naruto Hinata Neji Shizune

Gai Lee Kiba Chouji

Sasuke Kakashi Kurenai Sakura Shikamaru

Door


	12. Mission: Days 1 and 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have never will… (sob)

A/N: Hi everyone, I just received news from Eadha Ohn that could take off my story if I continued to reply to reviews in the chapter; especially if it was a super long like in the previous one. This was confirmed by a few of my msn buddies. So I would like to say, minna, I am terribly sorry, from now on I will have to reply to you all in my reviews and hopefully won't take it down.

And thank you all so much! I got 44 reviews! (Glomps everyone)

**So please read my reply to reviews before you read the chapter!**

Well, with that done, here goes. Chapter 12!

----------------------------------------

**(Day 1 of mission)**

"IKUZO!"

Neji and Jiraiya smirked at the display of enthusiasm; Hinata couldn't help but giggle as she watched her boyfriend skip out of Konoha, leading the way to Tea Country.

"Ano… Jukodo-san," she started as she turned to Sanzo "why are we going to Tea Country instead of one of the nearby villagers for material?"

Sanzo smiled, "Well you see, my wife and I were originally from Degarashi Port in Tea Country. Having grown up there, we wanted to repay society what they had done for us so we decided to open our own clothing shop. But a few years ago, our shop was robbed and destroyed by bandits, having lost everything we lived for; we did not know what to do. Our children were already grown up with their own families, but we did not want to trouble them as it was our own business."

Shizune gasped, "What did you do? You had to have done something otherwise you would not be in Konoha now."

Sanzo looked over at his wife who smiled back and continued. "That's where the Boss of the district came in. He helped us to recoup our losses and to rebuild our shop, paying for all the repairs. We were so grateful to him and offered to repay him one day but he refused. He was so kind."

Jiraiya turned around and asked, "He wouldn't be Jirochou of the Wasabi clan would he?"

Emiko nodded, "Hai, how did you know?"

The white haired sennin grinned, "Ah well, just a guess."

Naruto stopped in mid step and bounded over to the couple, "Boss Jirochou helped you? I knew he was a nice man!"

Neji glanced at Naruto, "You know him?"

The blonde boy grinned cheekily, "Yep! Just ask Hinata-chan, ne Hinata-chan?" He asked as he turned to her.

Hinata giggled and agreed, "Naruto-kun tells me stories."

Naruto laughed boisterously and hopped over to his girlfriend and slung his arm over her shoulders and drew her close, "Ne Ojii-san, Obaa-san! Meet my girlfriend Hinata-chan!"

Emiko smiled in a motherly like way, "Ohh your girlfriend huh? Hinata-chan, is Naruto-kun taking good care of you?"

Hinata giggled and blushed slightly before nodding, "Hai, he takes me out often."

Jiraiya chuckled loudly, "Now I know why you were so uptight yesterday at the office! She's your girlfriend! Hohohohoho!"

"ERO-SENNIN! If I catch you peeking at Hinata-chan or Shizune-neechan, you are so dead! You hear me!" Naruto yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at his frantic sensei.

"Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that in public?" The older man warned.

Neji frowned, _'He really is a pervert…Why do I always get the stupid teams… At least there's always one normal person in them.' _He thought as he looked over at a laughing Shizune and Hinata.

He sighed quietly to himself, missing the good old days with Tenten. After their training routine of her throwing all her available weapons at him and him deflecting them, they would lie on the ground in exhaustion, quietly listening to their surroundings in peace. But now, looking over at his blonde teammate and perverted sensei, he knew those days were over.

He counted himself lucky though, having spent some time with his girlfriend the evening before.

_ Flashback begins _

_"Neji!"__ Tenten called out as she ran toward him._

_Neji turned around, a small smile on his face, but that was already enough to lift Tenten's spirits to greater heights._

_The brunette fell into step beside her boyfriend, hands clasped behind her back, "You're leaving tomorrow."_

_"It's just a week; it'll fly by in no time." He answered_

_Tenten nodded, "Yeah…"_

_Neji asked curious, "So what are you going to be wearing for your mission?"_

_She smiled wryly, "A kimono probably… I don't know how I'm even going to fight in it but it's the standard uniform so we'll all have to go with it."_

_Neji smiled quietly, "You'll do fine, I know you will."_

_Tenten stopped and turned to Neji, "Arigatou Neji.__ I know your mission is pretty easy and all, but be careful ne?"_

_The white eyed boy nodded and continued on his way, but not before sliding his right hand into her left, entwining their fingers together._

_ Flashback ends _

"Neji, Oi Neji!"

The said boy looked up at his name being called, only to find his team a few feet ahead of him waiting. "Kuso." He muttered under his breath before making his way toward them.

By mid afternoon, the party had already reached Degarashi Port where Naruto began pointing out to Hinata the sights he recalled. Sanzo chuckled bringing up the front as he led the way into the district. "Come on, there's someone we want to meet before looking for a place to stay."

Naruto stopped in mid sentence before turning to Sanzo, "Ne Ojii-san, are we going to meet Jirochou-oyabun?"

Emiko laughed and nodded, "And how did you know Naruto-kun?"

The blonde boy sniffed and turned toward Hinata who smiled back, having heard his story before. "Hehe, I was in Tea Country recently when that annual race thing was on and my team was assigned to guard the Wasabi clan's racer."

Sanzo raised his eyebrows, "Oh? And I take it that you succeeded?"

Naruto nodded vigorously, "Yep! That's why Jirochou-oyabun's running the district now isn't he!"

The older man smiled as he ruffled the boy's golden locks, "Come on, we should get going now."

Naruto slid his hand into Hinata's and held onto it tightly as he walked next to her. "Ne Hime-chan," he whispered "Maybe if Ojii-san let us have some time off I could bring you around town."

Hinata nodded shyly and whispered back, "I would like that Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-kun…"

"Nande Hime-chan?"

"What's Jirochou-oyabun like?" The blue haired kunoichi asked curious.

Naruto tapped his chin and frowned thoughtfully, "I don't know, I just know he's really nice and all."

"Is that all you can say about Oyabun?"

Both Naruto and Hinata turned around at the voice, "IDATE?" the blonde screamed.

"Glad to see you again Naruto!" The said teen grinned waving cheerfully. He sobered though as he walked up to Sanzo and his wife. "You must be Jukodo-san, Jirochou-oyabun knows you are coming and he requests your presence."

Sanzo grinned, "Ahh, and you must be Idate-kun. I have heard a great deal about you from Jirochou in his letters."

Idate bowed his thanks and greeting before stepping aside, an arm outstretched as he said, "Thank you Jukodo-san, if you would please follow me."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrist and skipped forward, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's set off already, lead the way Idate!"

Hinata giggled at her boyfriend's antics, but that action alone attracted the black haired boy's attention. "Ohhh, and who might this be? She's even prettier than that pink haired one!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he glared daggers at Idate; Neji, seeing this stepped forward protectively. Jiraiya chuckled boisterously before taking the lead, joking about teenage hormones raging. The other three adults joined in the laughter as they walked off, leaving the four teens behind.

The two male Konoha genins' tempers were rising as they watched Idate flirt shamelessly with the blushing Hinata. But when Idate finally made a move to take Hinata's hand and ask her for her hand in marriage, it was the last straw. Both males lunged at him, fists raised to hit him but the older teen jumped to safety clutching his sides laughing.

"Kami-sama! You should have seen your faces!" Idate laughed as he pointed at the two males. He straightened his back, smothering the last of his laughter and smacked Naruto on his back saying, "Don't worry Naruto, I know she's your girl. And the Hyuuga must be her brother or something."

Neji narrowed his eyes, "Cousin. And how did you know we are Hyuugas?"

Hinata cut in and answered, "He was from Konoha."

Idate raised his eyebrows in surprise, "How did you know that?"

The shy girl gasped, blushing as she covered her mouth, realizing she had spoken out of place. Naruto grinned and wrapped an arm over her shoulder in an almost comforting gesture and replied, "I tell her stories."

Idate grinned, "Great! So I trust you told her how I, the great Morino Idate won the Todoroki Shrine Offering Race that secured Oyabun's reign over Degarashi Port then."

Naruto snorted, "What do you mean you? If it weren't for me, you would have died!"

As the two got into an argument, Neji turned to Hinata and asked, "Hinata-sama, is this Idate by chance related to Morino Ibiki, the first examiner in the Chuunin exams?"

Hinata nodded before asking Neji a question, "Ano… Neji-niisan, don't you think we should get going now?"

The white eyed boy glanced briefly at the two still arguing males and nodded. He walked over to the pair and pulled Naruto by his collar before glaring at Idate, silently ordering him to lead the way.

The Morino huffed before spinning on his heel, Neji following closely behind. Naruto reached over and grasped Hinata's hand, who blushed again, this time in embarrassment.

Seeing this, Naruto leant in till their noses were almost touching. "Gomen ne Hime-chan, I should have known Idate would do that. Last time he asked Sakura-chan to marry him too."

Hinata giggled a little, her blush subsiding, "Daijoubu Naruto-kun… I was just a little surprised."

"Ano… Naruto-kun… Idate-san and Neji-niisan are gone…" Hinata whispered softly, not really wanting to leave.

Naruto jumped backward and yelled, "NANI?"

He looked around and realized without a doubt, the two other males had left them. He growled under his breath before turning back to Hinata. "Daijoubu Hime-chan! I know the way!" He kissed her lightly on the cheek before reaching for her hand and heading off.

Hinata giggled and pulled back on his hand and pointed in the other direction, "Naruto-kun, they went that way."

The blonde kitsune grinned sheepishly as he scratched his scarred cheek, "Oops."

It took four wrong turns, three wrong houses and two dead ends before Naruto and Hinata stopped to ask for directions. Finally they were standing outside a big mansion. Their guide had said it was the residence of the Wasabi clan before wandering back to what he had been doing.

"Ano Naruto-kun, are you sure of it this time?" Hinata asked, a little hesitant on entering without knocking, having barged into two other houses before.

Naruto grinned, "Sure! I'm the future Hokage!" With that proclaimed, Naruto burst through the doors only to get hit over the head. "ITAI!" He cried out as he fell to the ground clutching his head.

His eyes widened as he stared up at his sensei, "Ero-sennin what the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya glared back, "Hmph that was for falling behind. Now get in, everyone's been waiting for you."

Naruto huffed at Jiraiya before running in, dragging an apologising Hinata behind him. Jiraiya smirked to himself, "Now she's a nice one."

Just as Naruto reached the door, Hinata pulled him back lightly by the arm and stepped forward. She knocked lightly on the door, whispering to Naruto that it was only polite. The whiskered boy nodded meekly, knowing that his girlfriend knew the basic rules.

Inside Jirochou looked up and smiled, "Ahhh, it must be Naruto-kun. You may enter."

Hinata slid open the shouji door and bowed slightly, apologising for their lateness before stepping in. Seeing this, Naruto followed suit; though he hopped in and greeted Jirochou in his normal loud and friendly manner.

"Jirochou-oyabun! How have you been?" Naruto asked as he plonked himself next to his black haired teammate.

Jirochou chuckled and replied the greeting, "Ahh, I have been well Naruto-kun. Thank you for asking. Now then, shall we get on?"

Sanzo bowed his head slightly, "Jirochou-sama, thanks to you my wife and I managed to recoup our losses. Recently we also heard that Degarashi Port has been expanding its resources and taken to growing silk and cotton, exporting it and importing other materials as well.

Jirochou nodded, "Yes, since I took over the district, I wanted to make things right by bringing the economy up again. The growing of silk and cotton has proven to be a good investment, merchants from the different districts and countries have arrived, bringing different goods to trade with. Would that be the reason you're back here at Degarashi Port?"

Emiko nodded, "You are still as observant as ever Jirochou-sama."

Jirochou smiled and waved his hand, "Oh please don't address me as that, Jirochou-san is fine."

Sanzo bent over, touching his forehead to the ground in respect, "Arigatou Jirochou-san. If that will be all, we shall take our leave and look for an inn to rest in."

Jirochou raised his eyebrow, "Oh? You haven't found a place to stay in yet? That's even better!" He turned to Idate who nodded, standing up, he made his way over to the door and left.

The district boss continued, "You are all welcome to stay in my residence, Idate shall show you to your rooms." With that said, Jirochou rose from his seat, the room's occupants following suit.

"Ano sa, ano sa, Ojii-san!" Naruto yelled out as he scrambled up from the floor. "What about the mission?"

Sanzo grinned, "Well, seeing it's almost evening I think its best we start tomorrow, don't you think Emiko?"

Emiko nodded before adding, "Besides, we would like to catch up on old times with Jirochou-san. Why don't you and Hinata-chan go see the sights or something."

Jirochou chuckled, "Hinata-chan, is she your girlfriend?"

Hinata blushed, clutching the hem of her skirt as Naruto brought his arm around her waist pulling her close. "Yup! Isn't she pretty?"

Hinata's blush deepened further as Jirochou nodded his approval before leading the group out of the room. Outside Idate waited with two servants, ready to show them to their rooms. "Oyabun, the tea has been prepared in the next room."

Jirochou smiled to Idate and gave him one last set of instructions before heading over to the next room; Emiko and Sanzo handed their belongings over to a servant before following him.

As the group watched the three older people walk off, Idate spoke up. "Oyabun wants me to bring you around to see some of the sights. I'll just show you to your rooms first so you can set your belongings down before leaving."

Naruto spoke up, "Oi Idate, can Hinata-chan and I just go first, I want to show her something else."

The black haired boy grinned knowingly before stretching out his hand, signaling for Naruto to hand over his backpack. "Give your stuff to me, I'll put them in your rooms for you."

Hinata and Naruto did as asked, thanking the male. Neji however glared at the blonde and muttered under his breath so only Naruto could hear. The spiky haired boy glared back before nodding, much to the curiosity of Hinata and Shizune. Jiraiya chuckled under his breath before throwing his bag at Idate, "Here boy, I'm doing my own sight-seeing."

Naruto and Neji turned their heads and glared at their teacher, the louder boy yelling out, "Yeah right ero-sennin! More like you're going to go peek at some girls!"

Jiraiya turned and grabbed Naruto by his collar, lifting him off the ground, "How many times do I have to tell you!"

The blonde boy stuck out his tongue and formed his hands into his favorite seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The sennin smirked, knowing the boy couldn't do anything. After all, he was holding the real Naruto in his hands. But before Jiraiya could do anything, the clone lunged at him and kicked him, right in his most sensitive spot. Jiraiya choked, letting go of Naruto before he double over, clutching his injured spot in pain. Idate howled with laughter, even Shizune couldn't resist a giggle or two. Having been forewarned by Tsunade, Shizune had come to expect the unexpected from the two. Neji smirked silently, approving of the punishment his teammate had bestowed on their sensei. Only Hinata seemed upset about it, though Naruto reassured her that the pervert would be fine and he deserved it.

Hinata nodded hesitantly but before she could say anything else, she was already being pulled toward the door. "We'll see you tonight! Won't be back for dinner though!" Naruto yelled out as he passed through the doors.

The blue haired girl stumbled after her boyfriend before catching up. Jogging aside Naruto now, she turned to him and asked, "Ano Naruto-kun, where are we going?"

Naruto turned over to Hinata and grinned, "It's a surprise."

The white eyed girl blinked in confusion as Naruto suddenly stopped and pulled his hitae-ate off. She opened her mouth in protest as Naruto slid it over her eyes but he silenced her with a kiss. "Trust me Hime-chan, you'll love it."

Hinata blushed as she nodded. "And don't use your Byakugan either!" Her blush deepened further, knowing that Naruto had guessed she would peek. "Alright Naruto-kun, I promise."

Naruto grinned as he bent over in front of Hinata and whispered, "Good girl." Before placing a light kiss on her lips.

Had a cloth been placed over Hinata's face, it surely would have caught fire from the heat of her blush. Naruto pulled back, a slight red tingeing his cheeks. He grabbed the blue haired girl's hand as he bent over, directing her to get onto his back. "Hime-chan, climb up, if we don't get there in time we'll miss it."

Hinata nodded and stumbled toward Naruto, fumbling around, she finally brought her arms around his neck and hopped on. "Naruto-kun, are you sure this is ok?"

Naruto glanced back, "Sure! Daijoubu Hime-chan, I won't drop you."

"De…Demo Naruto-kun, I'm wearing a short dress, what would people think?" Hinata stammered, a little embarrassed.

Naruto looked down as he realized the problem, turning away quickly when he realized his gaze lingered a little too long. _'Kuso ero-sennin!__ This is all your fault! If I become a hentai like you, I'm going to kill you!'_

He set Hinata lightly on the ground and unzipped his orange jumper, "I've got an idea. Take off the blindfold for a while Hime-chan."

Hinata did as asked and blinked when Naruto placed his jumper in her hands, she looked up confused. The blonde boy looked away as he scratched his head in embarrassment, "Tie it around your waist."

The white eyed girl smiled gently and raised herself on the tip of her toes as she pecked Naruto lightly on his cheek, "Arigatou Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed and turned his back, signaling for Hinata to get on. She pulled the two sleeves into a knot, rearranged the jacket to cover her exposed legs and climbed on. Replacing the makeshift blindfold, she leant over saying, "Naruto-kun, we can go now."

With a burst of energy, Naruto took off. More surprised than frightened, Hinata's arms clung tightly around Naruto's neck. Realizing his mistake, he slowed down a little as he tightened his grip on Hinata. "Gomen Hime-chan, daijoubu, I won't drop you."

Hinata giggled, "Daijoubu Naruto-kun, I'm ok, I was just a little surprised. I trust you."

Before long, Naruto finally came to a stop. Hinata's hands itched to remove her blindfold but Naruto had not yet told her to do so. She was curious though, as the scent of salt wafted into her nose.

"Na… Naruto-kun, where are we?" Hinata asked curious to know where she was exactly.

The boy grinned widely, forgetting that Hinata was blindfolded, "I told you it was a surprise!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata protested, stomping her foot lightly as she frowned..

The mischievous boy chuckled, "Don't frown Hime-chan, it makes you look less pretty."

Hearing that, Hinata blushed to the roots of her hair, not sure if she felt flattered or insulted by the boy's blunt honesty. Naruto chuckled again as he directed Hinata forward. The blind girl stumbled a few steps, almost falling but her boyfriend was always there to catch her. As he pulled her down next to him, Hinata leant her head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Naruto. There was always a hint of ramen but he always smelled of the earth, showing that he spent most of his time training.

Suddenly, Naruto said, "Here it comes Hime-chan, are you ready?" With that he removed his hitae-ate from her eyes. Hinata blinked rapidly, trying to get used to seeing again. As her vision cleared, she gasped, taking in the scene in front of her. She now knew where the smell of salt had come from; they were standing in front of the sea.

Hinata's eyes shimmered with unshed tears at the beautiful sight in front of her. The pair stood atop a hill overlooking the dock and the sea. But what caught her breath was the colors playing across the sky as the sun set.

"Kirei…" Sitting up she whispered, bringing her hands up to her mouth.

The blonde boy nodded, "Yeah, so beautiful…" agreeing as he stared dumbly at the girl next to him.

Hinata turned about to thank him for taking her here when she saw the lovesick look plastered on his face. She giggled softly before squeezing his hand. "Naruto-kun… you look silly."

This time it was Naruto's turn to blush as he gazed down at Hinata. He hadn't meant to say that, the words had just rolled out. With the sun setting behind the clouds and into the sea, it cast a play of shadows across the pair. Naruto's fingers came up to caress Hinata's cheek as her hand came up to trace his whiskers. The blonde boy leaned his head into her hand as his own crept to grasp it.

Naruto smiled as he entwined his fingers into her own and proceeded to sit down on the grass, pulling her down by the hand with him so that she sat between his legs before wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back, admiring the display of colors stretching across the evening sky. The two stayed there for what seemed like hours watching the sun disappear into the sea.

Hinata sighed wistfully as Naruto's arms tightened around her. Just then, the cool sea breeze drifted past them, eliciting a shiver from the girl. Naruto frowned and untied the jacket around Hinata's waist.

"Are you cold Hime-chan, you should put on my jacket." He instructed her as he motioned the girl to stand up.

Hinata did as told and smiled as Naruto zipped the jacket up to her chin. "We should go for dinner now huh?"

Just as she opened her mouth to answer, a growl resounded. Hinata and Naruto blinked as they looked at each other.

"Wow Hime-chan, you sure seem hungry." Naruto joked.

Hinata shook her head, her eyes wide, "It wasn't me!"

"Grrrr…"

"There it is again!" Hinata whispered, suddenly afraid that it might be a wild animal of some sorts.

The bushes behind them rustled and Naruto jumped in front of Hinata, a kunai in hand. The rustling got louder and just as Naruto was about to let his kunai fly, a kitsune came bundling out.

Hinata squealed with delight as the kit shot past Naruto and hopped straight into her arms. Naruto scratched his head chuckling, "He really does like you Hime-chan!"

The girl giggled as the kitsune licked her face playfully, nodding.

He narrowed his eyes though when he saw a piece of string tied around his front paw. Taking hold of its right paw he untied the string and raised his eyebrows as a scroll dropped onto the ground. _'A scroll?__ I didn't see that.'_

"Naruto-kun, what's that?" Hinata asked as she dodged another lick from the playful kitsune.

Naruto picked up the scroll and opened it, "It's a scroll…" His grin appeared again as his eyes scanned the piece of paper, "And it's from Iruka-sensei!"

_"Hi Naruto, hope your journey to Tea Country has been a breeze. I know it's barely been a day since you've left but the kit has been a bundle of energy and I can't keep up with it. I had to practically drag it to class this morning and tie it up just to keep it from going after you. But by mid day, I knew it was useless, I attached this message to the kit so you would know why it was here. The scroll had a genjutsu placed over it and knowing how useless you are in detecting genjutsus, I allowed the string to be visible. Take good care of yourself and the kit Naruto and I'll see you in a week._

_Iruka-sensei_

_Ps: Send my greetings to your teammates, especially Jiraiya-sama and Shizune-san. Remember Naruto; always treat your elders with respect."_

Naruto grinned as he saw an angry looking Iruka drawn next to the word respect. Folding the piece of paper neatly, he tucked it into his pants, where another 'treasured' piece of paper lay.

Hinata giggled, scolding the kit in her arms, "You playful little thing, you gave Iruka-sensei trouble and you dare run to us?"

The kit yipped as it playfully nipped Hinata on the nose and yipped again, almost as if it was saying, "So what?"

Naruto laughed out loud as he grabbed Hinata around her waist and swung her around. Girl and kit squealed happily, feeling the wind rush past them over and over again.

"Yosh!" Naruto cried out as he put Hinata down, "let's go for dinner!"

With the kit safely tucked in the orange jacket next to Hinata, Naruto picked her up and rushed to the nearest ramen stand. As three stomachs growled, the coin purse in Naruto's pocket jingled with the amount of coins in it. Almost as if it knew it would soon be emptied.

oooooooooo

**(Day 2 of ****Mission**

Kiba growled under his breath as he mercilessly ripped out another weed, pulling out a chunk of soil in the process. Seeing this he growled again in frustration. Picking the dirt up, he slammed it back into the ground. It was not his day, definitely not his day.

It was already the third day his team had been working on the garden and they were not even halfway through it yet. Kiba had thought that it would be a simple enough task; seeing the Hokage had told them to return for their next mission after they were done with the garden. Boy was she wrong, this so called half a day task would take at least weeks to finish. And the weather was not helping either. It had rained in the morning and the dark sky showed that the storm was obviously not going to clear anytime soon.

The brash boy looked over the huge garden over to his sane teammate who sat under a tree eating yet another packet of chips. Groaning, he stood up and made his way under the shade over to the Akimichi.

"Oi, you're supposed to be flattening the ground." Kiba barked as he pointed at the turf. It was a wonder how the feudal lord of Konoha could let his gardens come to such ruins. Potholes littered the ground as weeds grew where other flora and fauna did.

"I'm hungry!" Came the nonchalant reply.

Kiba frowned, "You just took a break fifteen minutes ago saying you wanted to stop for lunch!"

Chouji grinned as he shoved another handful of chips in his mouth, "Well, I'm hungry again!"

"NO WONDER YOU'RE SO FAT!" The young dog handler yelled out, immediately regretting it when he saw Chouji bend his head down, so that his eyes were shrouded by the shadows.

"Oh shit…" He muttered under his breath, knowing just what was coming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he turned tail and ran, a humongous human ball rolling after him yelling, "I'M NOT FAT, JUST BIG BONED!"

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit! I forgot it was taboo to say that!"

Gai and Lee returned to the feudal lord's residence, only to find the garden in a mess, even worse than it had been before. Grass had been torn up, the rose bushes that Madam Shijime had been so proud of trampled and worse, her cat's playpen destroyed. The only good thing though, the potholes were now gone, the entire turf leveled.

They were rendered speechless by the amount of destruction. Gai shook his head and stepped forward, "Chouji-kun! Kiba-kun!"

Kiba jumped off a nearby tree and landed a few feet in front of his sensei. Gai frowned as he looked over Kiba's rugged appearance. Leaves were sticking out of his hair, mud covering his face and clothes. "Where is your other teammate?"

Lee swallowed; he had never seen his sensei this serious before. Probably except for the first time he taught him the kinjutsu when he explained the risks involved. Kiba looked at his feet and pointed at a nearby bush, "He ran out of chakra."

"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES! WHY HAVE YOU TWO RUINED SUCH A BEAUTIFUL GARDEN? ESPECIALLY ONE THAT WAS TEEMING WITH SO MUCH LIFE?" Gai yelled.

Kiba mentally rolled his eyes at his sensei's question. _'Beautiful my ass.__ Life? This garden was already dead to begin with.'_

"I called Chouji the 'F' word." He answered, afraid to use the dreaded word.

Lee gasped, "You mean THAT "F" word?" He asked in horror, thinking it was THAT "F" word.

Eyes mentally rolled again, "No you idiot, F-A-T, FAT!" He said before slapping his hand over his mouth, realising he had said it again.

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST BIG BONED!" Came the terse reply, teeming with anger and force.

Gai smiled, "Ahh, Chouji-kun! I'm glad to see that you are still as passionate as ever even in your moment of weakness."

Chouji stumbled out of the bushes and slumped against the tree trunk, also looking as muddy as his teammate. He grinned weakly and ripped open another packet of chips before digging in, trying to replenish his chakra supply.

"Now now, seeing you two youngsters are brimming with life and energy, we should get back to work to restore this wondrous garden and make it as colorful as possible for beautiful Madam Shijimi's glorious garden party!" Gai enthusiastically announced as he directed his eager younger double toward the mess.

Kiba and Chouji groaned in disappointment. "Oh great, I hate this mission more and more."

Chouji nodded, shoulders slumped, and the two went about making amends to the mess they had created. Kiba went and grabbed a trash bag and began to help Chouji rake the weeds, ruined roses and twigs into a pile in the centre of the garden. Considering the place was already so big, it took them almost three hours. But they would have taken longer had Lee not helped out. After all, Lee was all speed and very hardworking as well.

Finally, the three boys stood in front of a pile of black trash bags panting. Well, two of them were panting, the black mushroom haired boy was merely grinning proudly. "Gai-sensei will be so proud of us!" He said.

Kiba snorted, "Don't you get all happy and stuff, we've still got to replant those rose bushes. Where did sensei go anyway?"

"He said (munch) something about (munch) getting new rose bushes (munch) and would be (munch) back in a while." Chouji recalled.

The dog boy glared at Chouji, "What the heck are you doing eating at a time like this?"

The round Akimichi merely grinned as he shoved another handful of chips into his mouth, not bothering to explain. Obviously Kiba had forgotten the Chouji could regain his strength and chakra by eating, but he was not going to point it out.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, Gai stood in front of the trio atop the garbage bags. "Ahhh, my wonderful students, I see that you have made me proud and completed the task of cleaning up. Now we have to replant the rose bushes and mow the lawn! In a matter of hours, this will be a wondrous place to have a party!"

_'Hours?__ I highly doubt it…'_ Kiba groaned as he kicked at the ground.

"Yosh! If I don't plant at least half of these rose bushes by the end of today, I shall kick a tree ten thousand times, do three hundred push ups and run around the village thirty times!" Lee cried out.

Rivulet of tears rolled down Gai's face. "Lee! As always, you are worthy of the title Green Beast of Konoha; you do your sensei proud! The youth of today have so much life in them, just like how spring arrives every year!"

Almost as if on cue, a backdrop of a setting sun appeared behind them. Kiba and Chouji face faulted as they watched sensei and student run towards each other.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sen…!" "Let's go big guy, I've had enough of this." Was all Kiba could say as he turned back to his job. _'I wish Akamaru were here, then I wouldn't be that bored.'_

When Madam Shijimi realized that one of the genins owned a dog, she had immediately tossed the group out of her house. Kiba was very happy to leave though, seeing he was allergic to cats. He had spent the whole time sneezing away when Tora the cat had been brought in. Realizing that it was because of Akamaru that they couldn't complete the mission, Gai and the rest of the team had forced Kiba to bring him home. None of them were keen on failing their first mission together as a new team.

Kiba had protested but he was overruled, Gai personally escorted him back to his house just to make sure Akamaru was left in the custody of Kiba's mother.

A few hours later, a quarter of the rose bushes had already been replaced, thankfully provided by the Yamanaka Flower Shop. What was left was to replant the rest, rebuild the cat's playpen; replace the turf and to set up decorations for the party. With all that, it would probably be done over the next two days.

Kiba sighed in relief as he threw out the last bag, wiping his brow he looked towards the sky. "Well, seems that the day's almost over, wonder how Akamaru is doing. Ah… Ah… AH CHOO!"

"Nani? There… Ah Choo!" Before he could say anything he sneezed again.

Kiba covered his nose as he looked around, "Kuso, there has to be a cat around here."

Almost as if the cat had heard him, it meowed in answer. He sneezed again before narrowing his eyes at a giggle.

"Muhi, where are you? Stop hiding from me!" A light female voice called out as the owner giggled again.

(A/N: Hohoho! Big hint! The name Muhi is being used here, that means the fox's name is not it anymore! Can any of you guess what's it's name going to be?)

Suddenly the bushes rustled and before Kiba could dodge, a light brown ball of fur lunged at him snarling. "Argh!" He yelled as he grabbed it and tossed it toward the house. A scream resonated throughout the house before a girl ran out, knocking Kiba into a puddle of water over in the process.

She headed over to the spitting animal and picked it up, stroking its fur, calming it as a drenched Kiba sneezed over and over again, the added effects of the cold water on him as well. "You…you get that… Ah choo! Thing a… Ah choo! Away from me! I'm… Ah choo! Allergic to cats!" And to emphasize his words, he sneezed again, this time unable to stop even with his hand over his nose.

The girl looked him over grinning smugly as she replied, "Well, I see Muhi found a wet dog in our house. Everyone knows dogs aren't allowed in here."

Kiba shook the water out of his hair and tried his best to wring the water out of his muddy clothes, glaring at the laughing girl in front of him. Unfortunately, a wet and muddy looking boy with his best glare was not very intimidating; the girl covered her mouth, stifling her uncontrollable laughter.

"What are you looking at? It was your own fault that you fell in." She spoke up as she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Kiba sneezed before answering, "What the hell? You pushed me in!" He narrowed his eyes as he looked the girl up and down, wondering what she was doing in the feudal lord's residence in a t-shirt and jeans with a cap adorning her head.

"You were standing in my way!" She retorted angrily.

The Inuzuka boy snorted and folded his arms, "Yeah right, you could have run around me instead of just hitting me and not apologizing!"

This time the girl smirked, "Oh? And you call yourself a ninja?"

Now that shut Kiba up as he realized that he had just set himself up. A real ninja was never caught off guard and knocked from behind. His face flushed in embarrassment as he looked away.

Neko took this chance to look the grubby boy over in front of her. She honestly had not noticed him before and had accidentally knocked him over, but being the daughter of a feudal lord; it was not in her character or status to apologize to someone of a lower status than her. But the boy in front of her did look rather pitiful all wet sneezing away. She sighed thinking that if he kept that up, he would catch a cold sooner or later. Reaching into her pocket with her free hand she walked toward him.

Kiba stepped back as she approached him, he covered his nose and pointed, "The cat, I'm allergic to cats."

"Well, I'm allergic to dogs too. That's why Okaasan had you all thrown out when she saw the dog. You're from the Inuzuka clan aren't you?" She asked as she placed her cat on the ground and told it to stay.

Kiba nodded hesitantly before bringing his hand down, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm Neko, daughter, well, adopted daughter of Konoha's feudal lord. It's my duty to know the different clans and their bloodlines or what they work with. So what's your name?" She introduced herself as she handed him a towel. "Daijoubu, it's clean."

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba." He answered before wiping his face. "You know for a feudal lord's daughter, you have a pretty stupid name."

Kiba watched as teal eyes narrowed before the girl huffed in exasperation. "If that's what I get for being nice, I'm leaving!" With that, she brushed past Kiba, snatching the dirty towel out of his hands and purposely banging into him. "Come Muhi! It's time for your shower!"

The cat ran through his legs, tripping him over in the process. Kiba gritted his teeth in anger as he watched the girl leave. "Stupid cat, stupid girl, stupid name, stupid mission!" He muttered under his breath. As he sat in the puddle, his hands gripped the rocks on the ground.

Girl or boy, feudal lord's child or not, he would never take any humiliation lying down. He raised his hand and flung the rock as hard as he could, letting out a loud laugh as it connected with her head, eliciting a yelp of pain from the girl.

She swung around, her cap flying off in the process. Kiba watched as shoulder length chestnut hair rolled down her head, finally stopping to frame her face. He couldn't help himself but his mouth dropped open as he gawked openly at her. He couldn't help but admit that she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. But what made his heart stop, with guilt mainly, was the glistening of tears in her eyes.

He gulped. _'Oh shit.'_

Through teary eyes, Neko glared at the boy in front of her, hurt, angry and humiliated, before she spun around and headed into the house.

_'Just once I hoped to make a friend, just once I thought I'd finally made a friend who would treat me as an equal not like a princess. I obviously thought wrong…'_

Kiba looked down at his hand, wishing he hadn't reacted without thinking. Now he had gone and upset someone he had only just met, not just anyone, a feudal lord's daughter.

That night as Kiba lay in his bed, he couldn't help but keep thinking about a certain chestnut haired girl with teal eyes; teal eyes that shimmered with tears caused by him. He cursed, punching his pillow, trying to get her out of his mind.

_'Why do I keep thinking of her!'_ He yelled in his mind.

Akamaru whined as he crept into Kiba's bed. "Heh, sorry I couldn't take you again today Akamaru. But it turns out that that fat lady's daughter is allergic to dogs just like I'm allergic to cats. Can you believe she called her cat Muhi?"

The dog on his lap growled a reply and his master grinned, "Yeah, it sounds stupid ne?"

(A/N: No offence to people who thought Muhi was cute, I thought it was cute too but this is Kiba we're talking about. XD)

"Sigh, what should I do Akamaru, I went and made her cry." The dejected boy sighed as he laid his chin on raised knees.

Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's head and whined a reply. Kiba raised his eyebrows, "Apologise to her? I can't!"

The dog crawled down his head and nipped him on his arm, Kiba chuckled grimly. "Yeah yeah, a man shouldn't make a woman cry. I guess it really was my fault huh."

_'Kuso, I hate to do this but I'm going to have to ask Nee-san for help.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------

A/N:

Now that was a whole ton of fluff. I had been getting requests of NaruHina fluff that I decided to do it. I apologise if it was too mushy, I was getting goosebumps even as I wrote it… Heehee, Anyway, sorry I took so long to get this story out but I failed one of my exams and my parents sort of grounded me from the computer; making me study day and night during my holidays, so I could be ready to retake the subject next year. Plus I'm finally back in Singapore on my holiday. How irritating is it to be studying during the holidays? Plus I just turned 18 on the 4th of December and I wanted to release this chapter before then. But as Neji would say, "It was your destiny to fail." XD

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, please read and review k? You still get cookies from this very sad girl!

Oh and do me a favor please? If you haven't read my new one shot I Dream yet, please do? (It's a Naruto centric songfic) Hontouni Arigatou!

To:

**warprince2000**, Dragon Man 180, **Scorpio V1.2**, hollywood1390, **crutches**, Iceman-F1, **HinatasBiggestFanBoy**, MadEthelRackam, **Night-Owl123**, Fujimaru-kun, **jasx316**, minimerc, **Gopu**, Darkfusion, **Deepquote**, joekool, **izumi-17**, Eadha Ohn, **VentMonster**, nonengel, **liemtenshi**, Voter, **Amanda**, xeroghost, **ximena****-san**, sephynarutocloud, **Lazyninja86**, Dragon Noir, **naruto**** otaku**, Sirus183, **S-Wanderer999**, HokageSasuke,** necroneox3d**, saikyou, **Onigumo**, TFI-Muse, **karatefumaster**, xXFissshBonesssXx,** Coco Cow, **Sevetenks, the Ultimate F, **TheOmegaFactor**, Archangel Rhapsody, **violentlycheerful**.

Thanks to minna's support, encouragement and suggestions, I manage to keep going. Cookies and milk for all of you!

Big congratulations to izumi-17 for being reviewer 150! Yay! -Glomp- And here's some ice-cream to go with your cookies. Heehee. Now we shall see who's going to be reviewer 200 ne?

Since it's almost Christmas and it's the time for giving, kindly leave me a review. :p


	13. Mission: Day 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Firstly, oh my god it's been two years since I updated no! I'm so sorry I left all my readers hanging. Lots of things happened, I got involved in a Bleach cosplay team, new anime started popping up and my attention wandered elsewhere, I failed a couple of uni subjects, my laptop got stolen with this chapter (and half of the next) on it. Pity no? But yes, chapter 13 is up. Finally.

I hope you all will continue to read and review. Thank you to everyone for your support in this pitiful story of mine. It's been years since I touched it and I have matured since. The writing style might be a little different so forgive me. With that, here's chapter 13.

Enjoy. Dedicated to all you NaruHina fans.

**(Day 3 of mission)**

Sarutobi Asuma yawned, stretching as he approached the Akabeko; he had woken up only to find his alarm clock broken and that he was late for his mission. But even then, he couldn't be bothered as he walked through the backdoor. He wouldn't be missed; after all, he had gotten the lousiest role out of the team.

_ Flashback begins_

_"The manager of the Akabeko has requested a shinobi team to help out at his restaurant for a week. Due to harrassment from the local gangs, most of their staff have either quit or been injured. Our mission is to help out with the restaurant needs and at the same time get rid of the loan sharks." Kurenai read from the mission scroll._

_"Akabeko huh." Asuma quirked an eyebrow as he inhaled on his cigarette._

_Ino squealed, "Oh Kami! I can't believe we're going to be working there!"_

_:I know!" Sakura agreed, nodding her head with vigour. "Have you seen their uniforms? They're to die for!"_

_Both girls giggled and squealed again, much to the puzzlement of the rest of their team._

_"Ne Sakura, Ino. What's this about the Akabeko and their uniforms?" Tenten perked up._

_Sakura and Ino swiveled around to face their female teammate, "Didn't you know? The Akabeko is one of the classiest restaurants ever! They specialise in all sorts of Chinese delicacies! And their uniforms are the cutest ever; you have to see if for yourself!"_

_Tenten nodded slowly, a wry smile spreading across her face as the two girls went into another squealing fit. She turned to Shino and asked, "Ne, do you have any idea wherethis restaurant is?"_

_The ever stoic boy made no move to reply, Tenten chuckled, "I guess that's a no then."_

_Kurenai smiled, "Well, why don't we all just ask around?"_

_Flicking his cigarette onto the ground, Asuma shrugged, "Hai, hai."_

_Narrowing her eyes, the female Jounin was about to berate the male for being annoying when a thought struck her. "Oh and Asuma..." She started, "I don't think they would appreciate you smoking in there either. After all, it **is** one of the classiest restaurants." Quoting her two students, she winked at the horrified Jounin instructor before walking off.  
_

_oooooooooo_

_Kazuo smiled as he welcomed his new workers with open arms, "Thank you for coming as soon as possible. It's good that Hokage-sama sent a team with more females than males, I am rather shorthanded on waitresses right now."_

_Kurenai sniggered and jabbed Asuma in his ribs saying, "Looks like you're not wanted." Whereas Shino and Tenten, having never seen the Akabeko's uniforms, merely stood stunned at the formality of the manager's clothes. Kazuo was wearing a smart black tuxedo with his brown hair slicked back with gel._

_Annoyed, Asuma glared at her as he pulled out a cigarette, forgetting Kurenai's warning about not smoking in restaurants._

_Seeing this, the manager couldn't help but speak up, "Sumimasen, but smorking is not allowed in the restaurant for the comfort of all patrons." He said, pointing at a no smoking sign._

_"Ah gomen nasai." Asuma apologised, placing the unlighted cigarette back in his Jounin vest pocket, muttering some well chosen curse words under his breath, glaring at the giggling Kurenai._

_"Now then, let's assign you all to your various jobs and get you into your uniforms."_

_It was then Shino decided to speak up, "Uniforms?"_

_Kazuo nodded, "Hai, uniforms. The Akabeko is famous for its Japanese architecture and Chinese influence. Not trying to be proud or anything, but it is one of a kind."_

_Sakura grinned, "Ano Kazuo-san, I've always wondered. Who designed the uniforms?"_

_A smile stretched across the older man's face, "Ah that would be my grandmother. The Akabeko was formed by my grandfather and wanting to make his restaurant different from the rest, he let his wife decide the theme."_

_As Kazuo finished his introductions to the rest of the remaining staff, he allocated them their duties and handed out their uniforms._

_"I suppose Hokage-sama informed you of the loan sharks that have been coming. Which was why I requested for shinobi, and I sincerely hope that you will all help me in ridding the Akabeko of them."_

_Asuma let out a boisterous laugh, "Which is why we're here, boy."_

_Flashback ends _

As expected, no one complained as he stepped into the kitchen half an hour late. Sighing, Asuma rolled up his sleeves and put on his assigned white apron assigned him and made his way over to the sink. Having left his Jounin vest at home, he didn't have to worry about it being stolen or getting stained as he washed the dirty dishes that steadily came in.

"Why do I get all the dirty work?" He sighed, wishing he had a cigarette right now as he dipped a greasy plat into the soapy sink.

_ Flashback begins_

_"Nani! Why do I get al the dirty work! I mean, I'm a Jounin for crying out loud! How come you all get to be waitresses but I'm stuck with dishes!" Asuma yelled the moment Kazuo left the room to get their uniforms._

_At that Ino raised a finger as she spoke up, "Asuma-sensei, missions are never meant to be exciting, besides they have to be carried out efficiently. The missions isn't to bad, you can take it as training as well."_

_Kurenai burst into laughter, along with the other kunoichi. Shino however, allowed himself a small smile at the comeback Ino had shot at their sensei. It was the exact lecture she had been given by Asuma when she had complained about the mission._

_"Sou desu Asuma-sensei, so you shouldn't complain!" Sakura grinned, nodding. "After all, you said it yourself!"_

_Tenten grinned as she joined in the mini debate, "Plus you're our sensei and you should set an example for the rest of us!"_

_Before Asuma could retord, Kurenai slapped her hand over his mouth and said, "They're right you know. Now shut up, he's coming back. You wouldn't want to offend our client now would you?"_

_Asuma glared at his colleague before forcibly removing her hand from his mouth grumbling, "Che, like I care. He just offended me and I ought to..."_

_He shut his mouth as Kurenai's glare intensified. He knew how females could blow up at any given time, having seen Ino nag at Shikamaru all day long when he was training Team 10._

_It was a good thing too, as Kazuo stepped into the room, only to see Kurenai glaring daggers at Asuma, with the female genins laughing._

_"Well, I must have missed something. Nyway, here are your uniforms; there are two sets of each. Can you start today?"_

_Flashback ends _

Tenten smiled, nodding as she scribbled the order onto her notepad. "So, fried fish fillets and vegetables, sweet and sour chicken, mini spring rolls and a tub of steamed white rice. Would you like any drinks to go with you meal?"

As soon as Tenten finished taking the order, she ripped it from the notepad. Whipping out a senbon she tossed it, piercing through the slip of paper. Hearing the thud of the weapon hitting the block of wood, the chef stuck his head out the small window, waved at the weapons specialist before taking the order, all much to the astonishment and awe of the patrons.

"Okaasan, otousan! Did you see that!" The little girl and her brother at the table cried out amazed at the show of prowess, tugging at their parents' sleeves.

Their mother hushed them as the father spoke up. "Impressive, you must be a kunoichi."

Tenten grinned, "Hai, my team and I are working her temporarily to catch some... troublemakers."

"Sou ka. I used to be a shinobi as well, but since I met my wife I decided to settle down. I've never regretted it since." With that, he reached over and clasped his wife's hands. The woman blushed under the open show of affection and playfully smacked him on the arm.

Both children gagged and stuck their tongues out, "Yuck! I wouldn't get married to any boy! They're so dirty!" "Well I wouldn't wanna go near a girl either! All you do is play dress up and stupid dolls."

Chestnut eyes sparkled with mirth as she wondered what life would be when she would be older. _'I wonder if Neji would make a good father... I'm sure he would.'_

She snapped out of her thoughts as another patron on the other side of the restaurant signaled her. Excusing herself from the family of four, she headed over.

oooooooooo

Shino stood at the entrance of the restaurant, trying to appear friendly and welcoming. Without his usual shinobi attire, he felt uncomfortable yet strangely in place. Standing clad in his black tuxedo, his job was simple. The cashier.

Yes, it would have been simple had it not been for the girls flocking around trying to flirt with him.

_ Flashback begins_

_Sakura and Ino squealed in delight as they grabbed Tenten by both her arms. "Didn't we tell you these uniforms were gorgeous?"_

_Kurenai raised a delicate eyebrow, "They call this gorgeous? I call it disgraceful; look at how revealing it is!" She exclaimed, raising the so-called disgraceful outfit for everyone to see._

_Smirking, Asuma retorted, "You wouldn't want to offend our client by not wearing the assigned uniform would you, Kurenai?"_

_Said woman glared fiercely, "Urusai! I know you're enjoying this mister."_

_"Payback's a bitch isn't it." Came the smirked reply, "and I would gladly enjoy it but unfortunately I'm stuck in the kitchen with the dishes." Asuma sighed, feigning regret._

_Shino however, remained silent throughout everyone's conversations as he eyed the clothes in his hands. It wasn't until Tenten spoke up asking Shino what his uniform looked like did he look up. Facial expression indistinguishable behind his collar and sunglasses._

_"Tuxedo."_

_That single word destroyed it all. Aburame Shino regretted he had ever said that dreadful word as two squealing, ecstatic girls grabbed him by the elbows._

_"Shino, you are in need of an extreme makeover!"_

_Flashback ends _

Shino shuddered involuntarily; he never wanted to do it again. Even Tenten had stood aside watching, having taken sadistic glee in watching someone else come under the hands of Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura for a change.

With his hair trimmed neatly and gelled up and dressed in the smart outfit, he looked absolutely different. The only thing he had been able to keep were his sunglassses. Shino had always been in introvert, which was quite understandable since his clan dealt with insects and not many people wanted to be associated with them. After all, who wanted to mix around with someone who allowed creepy crawlies to live in him? Not that he minded, but his sunglasses were the only thing that allowed him to shut out the rest of the world and how they felt towards him.

Shino blushed, snapping out of his thoughts when a brazen young lady leant against the counter, allowing her breasts to spill over, showing off her cleavage. Behind her, her friends giggled, encouraging her outrageous behaviour and taking liberties at staring Shino up and down.

"Well you look good enough to eat. What say you and I disappear for a little while?" With that said, the girl tilted her head to one side and winked at him, at the same time allowing her sleeves to fall over her shoulders, revealing more than she should.

Shino gulped, in all his years as a shinobi, no one had taught him how to handle a situation like that should it occur.

Fortunately, Kurenai came to his aid, coming up behind the girl and clearing her throat she said, "Down girl, you're not his type. Go chase some other boy who would appreciate your... personality."

Said girl couldn't be bothered to turn around, rolling her eyes as she retorted, "Just shut your mouth bitch, I do what I like."

The moment the words had left her mouth, the girl's so-called friends had already begun backing away from the pair, having recognised Kurenai as a Jounin. And unfortunately for her, even a patient woman like Yuuhi Kurenai could not take being called a bitch lying down. She whipped out a kunai and slammed the weapon into the counter, right between the teen's breasts.

Eyes widened in shock before narrowing, "What the fuck was that for you psychotic..." She yelled, swinging around to face Kurenai, further words of rage trailing off as she gaped, recognising the older woman. Mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, she tried to form an apology but to no avail.

Kurenai grabbed her by the arm and threw her bodily out of the restaurant, glaring daggers at her friends who immediately retreated to the girl.

The humiliated teen picked herself up, huffed and stormed away, her friends running after her. Shino's lips quirked as he allowed himself a small smile, "Arigatou Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai blushed slightly and waved it off, "I had to do it, she was getting on my nerves anyway. But guess now you know what some girls are like, so stay away from them.

Shino nodded, lips spreading into somewhat of a wry grin. However, Kurenai's next comment left him speechless, mouth hanging open. "But I have to agree with her, you do look good enough to eat."

The Jounin couldn't help but grin in mischief as she continued to tease the now blushing boy, glad that her three female students were able to change the stoic boy, however little.

_ Flashback begins_

_"You have to remove that coat! I mean, you can't work in a restaurant and not wear their uniform! Take it off Aburame!"_

_Sakura quirked an eyebrow as she heard Asuma's yelling over the next room. "Someone's being stubborn."_

_Ino grinned, "Hey you guys, have you ever wondered what Shino looks like under that baggy coat of his? I mean, look at Hinata! Who would have thought she had such a great figure under all that."_

_Tenten grinned, "Might I suggest a plan?"_

_Kurenai suppressed a grin as she watched her three students already dressed in their uniforms crowd around the small window situated above the lockers connecting the male and female locker rooms. Even she couldn't resist a peak._

_Despite Konoha being a summer type country, and considering how intense their trainings and missions could be; Kurenai had always noticed that Shino never, ever took off his jacket. Kiba had done so a few times, revealing a leather vest over a fishnet top. Even the shy Hinata had unzipped her jacket slightly to reveal her black shirt, even taking to rolling up her sleeves._

_Tenten was looking up at the window, moving her fingers about as the strings tied to them adjusted the mirrors she had placed above. "There!" She whispered and pointed above. Brown, blue and green eyes looked up, watching as Shino unbuttoned his top. Ino stifled a giggle as she cast a glance to her left, only to receive a glare from her sensei who had sidled up into their circle._

_So now an extra pair of eyes stared up, widening as the Shino in the mirror took off his high collared jacket..._

_Only to reveal him in a loose fishnet shirt. Before anybody could say anything, SHino looked up toward the window, watching as four sets of heads ducked down._

_Sakura panted, "That was so close!"_

_Ino however, glared at Tenten, "Tenten! I thought you said we wouldn't get caught!"_

_The brown haired girl raised her hands in front of her in a bid to defend herself, "I did! I used a simple genjutsu to hide the mirror; I don't understand how he was able to detect it!"_

_Kurenai chose that opportune moment to speak up, "He uses Kikai bugs remember? One of his bugs probably told him what was going on. Kiba's tried sneaking up on him a few times but it's never worked since Shino always knows he's there."_

_Three sets of eyes flared up dangerously as they said, "And you didn't say this just now because...?"_

_Smirking, Kurenai shrugged, "It conveniently slipped my mind, but you saw what you wanted didn't you?"_

_Immediately, the three teens blushed huddling together._

_"Oh... Did you see his face?"_

_"What about the six-pack!"_

_"Don't forget his arms!"_

_"His girlfriend's sooooo lucky!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_Kurenai sighed, a grin creeping onto her face as she listened to her three students croon over her male student next door, knowing full well he could hear every word. But she wasn't going to ruin it for them, not just yet.  
_

_oooooooooo_

_"Shino, you're supposed to be the cashier; you have to smile when a customer comes up to pay for their bill! Otherwise they'd think this restaurant does not have good service and won't come back if they don't receive a smile or thank you before they go! Do it again!" Sakura yelled as she sat in a chair, staring at the boy opposite her._

_"Thank you, please come again." Came the reply, devoid of any emotion._

_Sakura sighed. This was going to take a long time._

_Flashback ends _

A phone rang, snapping Kurenai out of her reverie as she picked it up. "Hello, you've reached the Akabeko restaurant. Would you like to make a reservation?"

oooooooooo

Yamanaka Ino sighed as she rubbed her aching shoulders, "Hey Sakura, you have to admit, being a waitress is tough."

"Yeah... I have a new found respect for them." Sakura groaned, "I never imagined serving so many patrons and clearing tables in such a short time could be so tiring!"

Ino gave a small smile, "Hey at least we managed to learn a little more chakra control ne? I mean, having to carry such heavy trays, you really have to have a lot of muscle strength in your arms."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "Not to mention how we have to memorise the menu so we know what the patrons are asking for. Kurenai-sensei says it's good for improving our memory should we need to go on scouting missions, that way we wouldn't have to write it down as everything's already in our heads."

She grinned as she leant over the table to poke Ino's hair, "I got to admit though, the Akabeko's uniform is really nice. Buns really suit you!"

Ino playfull smacked Sakura's hand away, "Are you kidding? I think it's horrendous; I'm sticking to my ponytail. Pity I can't say the same about your pink hair, they look rather... interesting. Least we know someone there looks normal." She said, pointing to the other side of the restaurant where Tenten was currently serving a group of men.

Both girls laughed as they sipped their drinks. After a three hour shift which unluckily took place during peak hour, the two were finally able to enjoy their hour long break. As they chatted amiably about how different and easy this mission was, Ino couldn't help but notice how Tenten seemed to be having trouble with her patrons.

"Ne Sakura," She spoke up, interrupting the girl's talk as she pointed at Tenten, "Is it just me or do they look like their harrassing Tenten?"

Sakura frowned and squinted, "I'm not sure, they only seem to be giving her problems about the fo..." The rest of her sentence went unfinished as one of the males moved his hand to caress Tenten's bare thigh.

"Kuso! Ino's it's them! Let's go!"

Drinks forgotten, the two girls leapt from their seats as they went to back up their friend.

oooooooooo

Tenten couldn't help but feel on cloud nine as she headed over to the table, seeing those children only made her think of her having a family with Neji on day. But as she got closer to the patron's table, she couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

A group of six men were sitting around the table situated right in the corner, away from prying eyes. As Tenten approached, she noticed how their eyes seemed to focus on her body rather than her face. Grimacing slightly, she stepped forward, "Can I help you with anything?"

Tentens eye twitched as she suddenly felt very self conscious. They kept staring at her body and her clothes. For the umpteenth time, she wondered why she had even allowed herself to wear such a uniform.

_ Flashback begins_

_Tenten gulped, "Ino, Sakura, are you sure I look ok in this?" She asked as she looked herself over in the mirror again, hand smoothing over the material of the cloth. It was cool to the touch, somewhat expected of polyester._

_As she watched Sakura and Ino twirl in front of the mirror, she couldn't help but realise that the uniforms almost resembled her current shinobi outfit. It was a full length barebacked Cheongsam. Like what Kurenai had said, it was downright revealing, but the dress accentuated her figure, the slit running up each side revealing her thighs._

_And to complete the Chinese ensemble, they had to wear high heels and tie their hair up in buns. She smiled wryly as she looked herself in the mirror thinking, 'I wonder what Neji would say.'_

_Flashback ends _

The man to her right spoke up, tapping his watch, "Yeah little missy, we've been sitting here for the past ten minutres and nobody's come to serve us. What do you call this kind of service?"

As the first man occupied her attention, the man on her left brought his hand up and caressed Tenten's bare thigh. Flinching, she turned sharply to the man protesting, only to receive a shrug saying, "My hand slipped." This was followed by chuckled and wolf whistles from his friends. "Go Sozuku-sama!"

Brown eyes narrowed suspiciously as she restrained herself from punching the leer of the man's face. Tenten knew it was a lie but the restaurant's reputation was at stake. Turning to the man on her right, she apologised, stating she would be right back with the menus.

But before she could leave, she was grabbed around the waist and pulled into the lap by the previous man, Sozuku. Unfortunately, he had picked the wrong waitress to mess with that day. Tenten swung around and slapped him before pushing herself off him.

Head held high, she stalked off, only to get stopped by Sakura and Ino. "Tenten, are you alright!"

Said girl nodded, fists clenched tightly as her shoulders shook with rage. Ino chanced a look at the table, flinching as she noticed the men openly leering at the three of thm. Sakura oblivious as she tried to calm the irate girl down. The six men were merely laughing with their friend as he bragged about how he loved women who fought back. Narrowing her eyes, Ino hustled her friends toward the locker roo, swearing under her breath.

oooooooooo

"Sumimasen Kurenai-san, but there seems to be a problem." Kazuo explained nervously. "It seems that the mean have appeared and they harrassed one of your students."

Kurenai looked up from the register book, "Nani? What happened!"

Hurriedly explaining the situation to the frantic sensei, he pointed her towards where the girls currently were. Dropping her pen, Kurenai left her position and headed to the locker room.

Slamming the door open, she stopped short at the scene in front of her. Instead of finding a traumatised girl, she found them sitting around in a circle quietly discussing a plan.

"Ino, Sakura, Tenten... Daijoubu ka?" She asked worriedly.

Tenten nodded, "Daijoubu desu. Sorry for making you worry but we're fine and our cover wasn't blown."

Sakura grinned, "And I know just the way we can take care of them, though we might need Shino's and Kazuo's help.

oooooooooo

"As manager of the Akabeko, I would like to apologise for my waitress' behaviour. With my sincerest apologies, would you all please come with me? We have prepared a private room for you to enjoy, complete with a free five course meal." Kazuo said as he bowed repeatedly towards the man who was obviously the leader.

"Apology huh?" The addressed man turned to his friends as he continued, "Now this is more like it."

Sozuku smirked, leaning back into chair. "Alright then, as long as we are served by those three waitresses."

Kazuo bowed humbly, though inwardly he chuckled, _'And you will regret you ever chose them.'_

oooooooooo

As expected by Sakuram they were chosen to serve the loan sharks. She looked to her teammates grinning, "So, we ready for this?"

Shino nodded silently, Ino cracking her knuckles and Tenten checked her arsenal of weapons, all cleverly concealed by genjutsu.

Basically the plan was to have Ino distract the men, Tenten to pin them to the wall with weapons and Shino to call out his Kikai bugs. And finally, Sakura and Kurenai would cast a genjutsu on them.

Ino snorted, "Ne Sakura, whichever way I see this, it all seems like a prank to me."

Sakura laughed, "What can I say, I learnt from the best."

Meanwhile, somewhere in Tea country, a certain blond sneezed.

oooooooooo

"Enjoy your drinks." Ino chirped as she set the cups down on the table. Before she could leave, Sozuku grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

"They say blondes have all the fun. Why not sit down and share some with us girly?"

Ino's eyebrow twitched, _'Everything's going acording to plan, now all I have to do is keep them distracted.'_

Bursting into a loud high pitched giggle, Ino turned in the man's lap and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Why of course Sozuku-sama, anything you want. The customer is always right."

oooooooooo

Hearing whooping and cheering coming from the room, Sakura turned to Tenten and winked, "Mission: Kick their sorry asses is now in action."

With that, she licked her index finger and pressed the wet digit slightly into the rice paper of the shouji door. Peeking through the hole, she checked the situation. "Ino's got them distracted, you can go in anytime Tenten."

Nodding, Tenten went through one final check before standing to open the door. Sakura grabbed her wrist, whispering, "Try not to kill them?"

Brown eyes twinkled with mirth and sadistic glee, "Why Sakura, I never miss."

Sakura chuckled, "I know, just make sure they suffer."

oooooooooo

Tenten slid open the shouji door, only to find Ino sitting at the table playing a drinking game with the men. So far, Ino had been able to get away with her losses, by persuading one of the men to drink it for her.

Seeing Tenten standing at the door, she knew that the next part of the plan was coming up. Faking a surprised gasp, she stood up hurriedly and ran to the door, brushing hands off in the process.

Running past the other kunoichi, she winked and mouthed a _'Go for it'_. Winking back, Tenten stepped forward. Though slightly intoxicated, Sozuku still recognised Tenten. Standing up awkwardly, he swayed from side to side as he pointed at her, "Yo.. you back f... for more fun?"

"Oh yeah, and this time it's MY kind of fun." With that, swift fingers reached for all her available kunai and shuriken, up till now shrouded by genjutsu, and threw it with precise accuracy.

"Na... nani?"

Within seconds, she had all six men pinned, whether it was to the walls, floor or table, they were immobile.

As the men realised their situation, they seemed to sober up, yelling profanities at her.

"You bitch! What the fuck!"

Tenten smirked, "What I'm doing you say? I'm taking you down. Sakura, Shino!"

On cue, the both of them stepped into the room, Shino already calling on his bugs. Six screams reverberated throughout the room as his Kikai bugs crawled towards them. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately for the six loan sharks, their private room was a fair bit away from the main restaurant.

Kurenai and Ino stepped in, grinning as they watched the supposedly tough men cry and scream like little babies; struggling against their bonds and trying to avoid the bugs.

"Get them away! Ahhhh! Help! Please!"

"These bugs are called Kikai bugs," Shino began as he lifted his finger to eye level, watching as a lone female bug crawled on it, "and they eat away a person's chakra, even draining him dry, causing him to ie. And I control their every action, if you value your life, you will swear to never come back again."

Despite his gang's pleading and crying, Sozuku yelled, "Like hell we'll listen to you!"

Shino's eyes narrowed behind dark shades, "Well then, shall we?"

Sakura grinned as she muttered under her breath, "It's my turn now..."

Closing her eyes, she gathered the appropriate amount of chakra, casting a genjutsu over the men.

Shino smirked, knowing what came next in the plan and added, "If you want to live, I suggest you do as we say."

Sozuku nodded in silence, eyes wide with horror as he watched the now enormous bugs stand over him. Around him, his fellow men either cowered in fear or sobbed helplessly, arms over their heads as they tried to hide from the Kikai bugs, now ten times their size.

oooooooooo

Kurenai stood behind her students, patting them on their shoulders. "That was a great job, I'm proud of every single one of you. Ino for your quick wit, Tenten your amazing accuracy, Shino your calm exterior and Sakura you genjutsu. That was a pretty hard one to handle too."

Sakura blushed under the praise, "Arigatou Kurenai-sensei, but I couldn't have done it without you."

Kurenai brushed it off, "Anyway, althought we've already tackled the problem, don't forget we still have to work here till the end of the week."

"NANI!"

Fiver heads turned towards the source of the yell, Asuma stood in the doorway of the private room, white apron crumpled in hand. "You mean you took out the loan sharks without me? How could you! And I still have to stay on washing dishes? NO WAY!"

Ino grinned, "What? No congratulations or words of praise for your wonderful students? Kurenai-sensei didn't lift a finger either. She thought it would be a good experience for us."

Asuma narrowed his eyes, "You could have at least informed me of what was going on."

Closing her eyes, Ino shrugged, "But this case involved extra discretion sensei, this is a restaurant and there is their reputation to uphold. We can't you barging around beating people up here; it's bad for the Akabeko!"

Gritting his teeth, Asuma growled, "I need a god dammed smoke right now! I'll be around the back if anyone's looking for me."

"Ano..." Kazuo politely interrupted as he stepped up from behind Asuma. "I'd just like to thank you all for your help. I know that we are paying for your services but the restaurant would like to offer each of you a pair of vouchers entitling you to a free meal in gratitude."

Asuma grinned and slapped a hand over Kazuo's shoulder, "No problem, it was the least the team could do."

Sakura sniggered and leant over to Ino and Tenten whispering, "What happened to all those complaints earlier?"

The manager smiled in gratitude, "We cannot thank you more than enough, knowing now those loan sharks won't be coming around creating trouble. Therefore, including those vouchers, we will offer you a discount on all your future meals here; so we hope you will continue to patronize our restaurant.

Kurenai gasped, "Demo, Kazuo-san!"

"Kurenai-san, if it hadn't been for you and your team, the loan sharks would still be here bothering my staff and demanding protection money. It is only right. My grandparents would have wanted this as well."

Hearing this, Kurenai sighed and nodded, "Alright, and we're supposed to continue working here till the end of the week right?"

Kazuo nodded embarrassed, much to the chagrin of Asuma and continued, "Although one of my waiters has falled ill, Asuma-san, woul be so kind as to take his place?"

"Would I!" Asuma gawked, "OF COURSE! Anything but the kitchen!"

"Demo Asuma-san, you might want to try coming in on time."

"Kuso, I didn't think anyone would notice..." The Jounin muttered.

As the group burst into laughter at Asuma's expense, even Shino couldn't help but crack a grin.

-tbc-

A/N: Yes, the Akabeko was taken from Rurouni Kenshin. I do not own that either.

A cheongsam, also known as the qípáo (旗袍) is a body-hugging one-piece dress for women. Cheong means "long", and sam refers to "tunic". This one, I own. xD It's black. Haha.

Hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review. By the way, chapter 14 features Shikamaru's mission. Wait for it!


End file.
